Les jumelles serpents
by Wendy Riddle
Summary: Mélissa et Adriana sont des jumelles, élevées depuis la mort accidentelle de leur mère par des assassins. Entre entraînements et cours, elles apprennent qui est leur père grâce à la magie et le rejoignent. Leur père, Severus Prince se trouvait chez le mage noir le plus craint du monde sorcier Lord Voldemort. Que va-t-il leur arriver ?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Par un jour orageux, Mélissa et Adriana ,4 ans, devinrent orpheline. Leur mère mourut dans un accident et il n'y avait aucune trace de leur père. La famille Bathory qui habitait non loin de là décida d'adopter les fillettes. Cette famille contenait 7 assassins : les parents et leurs 5 enfants.L'aîné des enfants, Méphistophélès prit en charge l'éducation morbide des fillettes. Dés leur arrivée, Mélissa apprit à se battre et à tuer avec Méphisto tandis que Adriana était prise en charge par Elisabeth, la deuxième plus âgée des enfants Bathory. Samael, le troisième enfant du couple Bathory s'occupait d'apprendre aux enfants à résister à la torture en tant que prodige de la famille en matière de sadisme. C'est ,d'ailleurs, grâce à ces séances que la famille apprit le don magique des deux jumelles. L'éducation (normal et meurtrière) des fillettes se passait évidemment à domicile. Puisque les assassins n'étaient pas contre l'utilisation de la magie dans leur maison, à condition que ce soit dans une pièce spécifique, les deux sœurs aménageaient leurs emploies du temps pour avoir 2 heures tous les jours pour pratiquer la magie.

Après trois ans d'apprentissage intensif, Mélissa partait en mission avec Méphisto pendant que sa sœur partait avec Elisabeth.


	2. Chap1 Découverte

_**Chapitre 1:Découverte**_

C'était le 24 décembre 1988 et Adriana était dehors entrain d'épier le moindre mouvement dans le manoir en face d'elle. C'était sa dixième mission en solo et comme à chaque mission, elle avait effectué seule le travail de recherche sur la personne à abattre. La jeune fille avait découvert que l'homme en question était un riche homme d'affaire qui avait un goût prononcé pour tous ce qui a trait à la magie. Peut-être pourra-t-elle trouvé quelques livres intéressants ? Qui sait ? D'après ce qu'elle savait de l'homme, il se cloîtrait dans son manoir à Noël car sa femme était morte en cette période de l'année, donc ce sera facile de le tuer. Elle attendait que le dernier serviteur parte ce qui fut fait après une demi heure d'attente dans le froid de décembre.

Elle entra dans le manoir par la porte des serviteurs. Elle longea les murs sans aucun bruit. Arrivée jusqu'au salon ne fut pas difficile, elle profita de l'absence du vieil homme pour placer du poison dans son verre. Bien sur, le poison était indétectable après seulement 3 heures dans l'organisme. Dès que l'homme eut fini son verre, il tomba par terre, mort.

Adriana fouilla consciencieusement tout le manoir ,jusqu'à trouver un passage secret dans la bibliothèque. Le passage secret s'ouvrait sur un escalier qui descendait dans le sous-sol du manoir. Le passage était étroit et poussiéreux mais, dès qu'elle eut touché la première marche, des torches s'allumèrent et les toiles d'araignées disparurent. Adriana sut qu'elle était sur la bonne voix. En bas de l'escalier, il y avait une statut d'aigle et sur son plot, une énigme :

« Toutes choses, il dévore : animaux, hommes, végétaux.

Il ronge le fer,mord l'acier,

et réduit les pierres en poussières »

« -Le temps , murmura la jeune fille après quelques minutes de réflexion. »

A ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière celle-ci, il y avait une table ronde entourée par quatre fauteuils datant du siècle passé si ce n'est plus . Sur l'un des murs, se situait un tableau. Quand l'enfant entra dans la pièce, la porte se referma derrière elle.

« -Cela fait bien longtemps que je n'avais eu de visite, résonna la voix d'un vieil homme.

-Qui va là, demanda aussitôt la jeune assassin sur ses gardes ?

-Je suis le comte Ennock Ravenclaw, répondit la voix d' tableau,petite, soupira-t-il après un instant. Qui es-tu ?

-Mon nom est Adriana Bathory.

-Qu'es-tu venu faire en ces lieux ?

-Je recherchais des livres sur la magie pour en apprendre plus sur mon dos et pour retrouver mon père, répondit-elle surprise de son honnêteté.

-C'est une très bonne raison.

-Depuis combien de temps attendez-vous une visite ?

-Depuis plusieurs siècles, je t'attendais. Un jour, lorsque j'étais encore vivant un oracle m'a prévenu de la venue d'une jeune fille qui se présenterait sous le nom Bathory, expliqua-t-il en voyant l'air confus de la jeune fille. Tu es la première fille Bathory que j'ai rencontré. Tout ce que tu trouveras dans ces pièces sera à toi. Il y a une malle dans le buffet. Il y a cinq compartiments : le premier est un laboratoire; le deuxième, une bibliothèque; l'avant dernier est une salle d'arme, on peut s'y entraîner à tout et le dernier est un appartement contenant deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon, une cuisine et une salle d'étude.

-Vous avez dit 5 compartiments.

-Le troisième est un compartiment tout à fait normal. C'est ma mère et ses trois meilleurs amis qui l'ont faite ainsi qu'une école en Écosse. La malle ne pèsera pas plus qu'une malle normale vide, lorsque tu l'aura remplie.

-Est-ce que pour chaque compartiment tout se rangera à sa place même si je ne l'y est pas mis moi-même auparavant ?

-Oui, petite. Maintenant, va y mettre tous les livres de ma mère,toutes les armes de mon oncle Godric et toutes les potions de Mr Slytherin.

-Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau que vous me faites monsieur.

-J'oubliais quand tu voudras entrer dans la pièce à la porte verte et argentée toque 4 fois à la porte et attend d'avoir la réponse avant d'entrer.»

Avant qu'elle ne puisse demander autres choses au tableau, celui-ci se figea à nouveau. Elle prit d'abord la malle puis alla à la porte rouge et or. C'était une salle d'arme, elle mit toutes les armes et armures qu'elle trouva dans le quatrième compartiment de la malle. Puis elle alla dans le salle à la porte bleue et jaune. C'était une bibliothèque. Grâce à la magie, Adriana fit la même opération que dans la salle d'arme. Enfin, elle arriva à la porte verte et argenté toqua quatre fois, puis, n'entendant rien pendant 5 minutes, entra. Elle vit un gros serpent blanc allongé sur le sol entrain de dormir, lui semblait-il. Voyant que celui-ci était totalement endormi, la jeune fille prit les livres de la petite bibliothèque sans bruit. En s'approchant d'une étagère remplie de bocaux en tous genres, elle se cogna le pied contre quelque chose qui roula et percuta le serpent. Suivant son instinct, elle se plaqua contre un bureau et attendit tout en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Adriana entendit le frottement du ventre du serpent contre le sol puis un sifflement et soudain une voix sifflante.

« - _Où te trouves-tu petite souris ? Es-tu là ? Où te caches-tu petite vermine? Je vais t'attraper !_

 _-Qu'es-tu ? »_

Cette question interrompit la recherche du serpent géant.

« - _Je suis Séphiroth. J'appartiens à maître Salazar. Qui t'as permis d'entrer en ces lieux, demanda le serpent d'un ton inquisiteur ?_

 _-Mr Ennock Ravenclaw m'as dit que je pouvais prendre tous ce qu'il y avait en ces murs, y compris en cette salle. Il m'a dit de toquer 4 fois ce que j'ai fait puis n'entendant aucune réponse, je suis rentrée._

 _-C'est étrange que tu parles le fourchelang. Seuls mon maître et sa...Serait-il possible que .. ?_

 _-Que quoi ?_

 _-Dans le tiroir à ta gauche, il y a une baguette, dit-il précipitamment. Prends là dans ta main. »_

Lorsque Adriana prit la baguette en main, elle sentit une vague de fraîcheur l'envahir et de la neige sortit du bout de bois. Le serpent s'enroula autour de l'a jeune sorcière en la serrant affectueusement.

« - _Le maître a eu une descendance ! Il ne m'a pas laissé seul pour de bon!_

 _-S...Sers...Sers moins...Fort, articula difficilement Adriana._

 _-Oh!Désolée,maîtresse, siffla précipitamment le serpent tout en desserrant son emprise!_

 _-Maîtresse, répéta-t-elle surprise?_

 _-Puisque vous êtes descendante de mon défunt maître, vous êtes désormais ma maîtresse. Je peux rester avec vous? Je serais sage._

 _-Mais comment faire pour que tu passes inaperçu ? Tu es tellement long que je ne pourrais pas te garder avec moi..._

 _-Je connais un procédé. »_

Le serpent expliqua à sa nouvelle maîtresse qu'il pouvait se rétrécir et se transformer en torque. Ensuite, Adriana embarqua tous les ingrédients qu'elle trouva. Arrivée dans l'entrée, Mr Ennock bougeait à nouveau et la regarda.

« -Il y a derrière mon tableau un coffre. C'est un coffre qui s'ouvre par reconnaissance magique. Seuls les descendants de ma mère ou de ses amis peuvent l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur, il y a plusieurs documents qu'il te faudra remettre à Gringott's, ils te permettront d'hériter des biens des familles des quatre Fondateurs. Peux-tu me mettre dans ta valise, jeune fille ?

-Avec plaisir mais elle n'est pas pratique à transporter.

-Quand tu m'auras mis à l'intérieur, tape avec ta nouvelle baguette magique sur les armoiries gravées sur la malle. Tu n'auras qu'à refaire l'opération pour que la malle retrouve sa taille normale. Oh j'allais presque oublié: la malle enregistrera ton essence magique et ne s'ouvrira que si elle te reconnait. »

Après avoir mis les documents dans le compartiment normal et le tableau dans son appartement, elle fit ce que venait de lui conseiller Mr Ravenclaw et à sa grande satisfaction la malle rétrécit pour prendre la taille d'une boite d'allumettes qu'elle mit dans sa poche.

En rentrant chez sa famille adoptive, Adriana découvrit sa sœur en pleurs et l'a consola et lui raconta son aventure dans la salle secrète en omettant de lui parler des papiers de Grinngot's , les deux filles passèrent des heures à classer les livres. Adriana trouva dans les livres de potion, une recette lui permettant de retrouver leur père mais étant trop fatiguée et voyant que sa jumelle s'était endormie en feuilletant un énième livre de sortilèges, décida de rangé les quelques livres restant à trier dans le compartiment "appartement" et réveilla sa sœur pour l'amener à son lit puis Morphée les accueillit toutes les deux à bras ouverts.


	3. Chap2 Retrouvaille

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvaille**

Le lendemain,lorsque les deux sœurs se réveillèrent, elles étaient seules dans le manoir Bathory. Elles décidèrent de prendre leurs petit déjeuner ,elles firent leurs bagages puis Adriana parla à Mélissa de la potion qui les feraient retrouvé leur père. Elles firent la potion grâce aux ingrédients trouvés dans le laboratoire secret et les indications de Séphiroth qui s'était rétrécit pour ne faire que 50 cm (il fait 3m de long). Après 30 min à tourner la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Mélissa rajouta une mèche de cheveux de 2 cm de long. Après 3 minutes de patience, 2 noms apparurent : Ravena Gaunt et Severus Prince.

« -Que fait-on maintenant,Mélissa?

 _-_ On demande à Séphiroth. _T'as une idée pour qu'on voyage jusqu'à notre père, demanda Adriana en passant au Fourchelangue?_

 _-Eh bien Le maître utilisait le transplanage mais il m'a dit qu'il fallait beaucoup d'exercices pour l'utiliser sur de longue distance sans risquer la mort,_ répondit le serpent d'un ton grave.

 _-Bon Il n'y a plus qu'à imrpoviser alors. On va se tenir en cercle,tu me donnes ta main et tu met l'autre sur la malle, Mélissa._

 _-D'accord._

 _-On va répéter une phrase. Que dis-tu de : « Magie, emmènes nous là où notre père se trouve. » ?_

 _-Il faut dire « Magia Magistra », jeune maîtresse, intervint le serpent.C'est comme ça que le maître appelait la magie._

 _-Merci, Séphiroth._ Dit-le en même temps que moi. A trois, 1...2...3 »

Les deux fillettes répétèrent la phrase trois fois avant que la magie opère. Les jumelles se sentirent très malades et crurent que leurs viscères essayaient de sortir de leur ventre. Mélissa était consciente lorsqu'elles percutèrent le sol, elle vit un rayon argenté toucher sa sœur qui se souleva à plusieurs centimètres du sol puis un même rayon la frappa et elle tomba dans les pommes.

Quand elle se réveilla, Mélissa entendit des cris. « Quelqu'un se fait torturer. »pensa la jeune fille sans ouvrir puis elle entendit quelqu'un approcher.

« -Elle est réveillée, déclara un premier homme.

-Elle n'en a pas l'air, dit un deuxième .

Mélissa n'eut aucune réaction.

« -Elle est peut-être morte, avança le deuxième homme qui semblait plus vieux.

-Attends, j'essaye. »

L'homme lança un maléfice cuisant à la fillette. Mais rien ne se passa.

" Tu l'as mal fait ça se trouve, dit le plus vieux qui refit le même geste que son cadet."

Son essaie eut le mérite d'entraîner la réaction de la fillette.

« -ON PEUT PAS ÊTRE TRANQUILLE ICI , cria la fillette !

-Euh, firent en cœur les deux hommes, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, demanda la jeune fille avec autorité ?

-P-Pour-Pourquoi v-v-vous êtes venu ici, questionna le premier homme ?

-Rechercher quelqu'un, répondit-elle.

-Qui est-ce, demanda le deuxième homme ?

-Pas envie de répondre, lâcha Mélissa. Je veux voir votre chef et je ne parlerais qu'avec lui.

-Avec le chef? T'es pas bien,s'écria le premier!

-C'est la première fois qu'un prisonnier demande à le voir, s'étonna le second en se tournant vers le premier.

-J'aime savoir pour qui travaillent ceux qui me torturent. Bon, vous y aller ou je dois y aller moi-même ?

-Tu vas le chercher,Rabastan?

-Mais grand frère..

-Obéis !

-ALLEZ LE CHERCHER TOUS LES DEUX ! J'ai besoin de calme. »

Les deux adultes partirent chercher leur chef. Mélissa put enfin se regarder. Son cou, ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient enchaînés et elle avait plusieurs marques sur le corps dues aux récents sortilèges essuyés. Mélissa regarda ensuite Adriana, dans la cellule en face d'elle et fut soulagée de voir qu'on ne lui avait rien fait et que Séphiroth était sous sa forme de torque.

« -Mélissa, tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais nous faire sortir de là. Fait semblant de dormir.

-OK. »

Après quelques minutes seulement, un homme entra dans le couloir. Il était grand, élancé et chauve. A la place du nez se trouvait deux fentes d'où la ressemble avec un serpent. L'homme portait une longue robe de sorcier.

« - _Pourquoi mes subordonnés sont si inutiles,_ siffla l'homme avec mécontentement ?

- _Parce qu'ils sont idiots,_ proposa la jeune fille.

- _Tu parles le Fourchelang,_ s'étonna l'adulte.

-Depuis toujours, m'sieur.

-C'est un don très rare que tu as. A part moi, il n'y a personne.

-Manifestement, vos informations sont erronées puisque ma sœur et moi savons le parler.

-Mes subordonnés m'ont dit que tu cherchais quelqu'un, qui est-ce ?

-Notre père.

-Quel est son nom ?

-D'après la potion qu'on a faite ,Adriana et moi, il s'appelle Severus Prince. »

L'homme se mit à rire de façon nerveuse comprennant les impplications de ce que lui disait la fillette de quoi 9 ou 10 ans pas plus selon lui.

« -Tu es sûre de ne pas t'être trompée dans les ingrédients ?

-JE SAIS LIRE ET COMPRENDRE DES INSTRUCTIONS !

-Calme toi. Il m'est juste difficile de croire que mon subordonné le plus solitaire a réussi à avoir une descendance.

-Dites, vous pouvez nous parlez de notre père, demanda Adriana ?

-Je t'avais dit de te reposer! Tant que vous y êtes, vous pouvez nous délivrer. C'est pas qu'on y soit pas habituée mais c'est chiant de rester dans cette position. »

Le chef prit la clé et délivra les deux les emmena récupérer leurs affaires puis les conduisit en cuisine. L'homme appela ensuit le père des deux petites et fit en sorte que personne ne les dérange. L'homme se présenta enfin sous le nom Tom Marvollo Gaunt. Les fillettes lui racontèrent leurs passés sans aucune omission, après qu'elles ont compris que l'homme était leur grand-père. Les fillettes parlèrent longuement avec Tom jusqu'à ce qu'un homme portant une longue robe de sorcier noire entra .Il avait les cheveux gras et noirs et était légèrement moins grand que Tom.

« -Vous m'avez appelé, maître ?

-Oui,Severus. Je crois que tu me dois des explications, dit Tom faisant un regard noir à son subordonné, le faisant d'ailleurs frissonner légèrement. Je ne sais pas si tu les reconnais mais ceux sont tes filles, dit l'homme en montrant les fillettes assises à coté de lui.

-Mélissa, Adriana, fit l'homme incertain ?

-Papa, tu m'as manqué, dit Mélissa en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu nous as manqué, reprit Adriana.

-On t'as retrouvé et on te lâchera plus, dirent les fillettes en cœur. »

Le grand-père, le père et ses filles passèrent le reste de la journée à parler de la vie de chacun pendant que les deux hommes essayèrent de répondre aux questions des fillettes le plus simplement. En début de soirée,Adriana s'endormit sur les genoux de son grand-père et Mélissa avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seuls. Les deux fillettes purent dormir dans un lit lendemain, elles commenceront les cours d'étiquette pour devenir de parfaites petites sang-pure.

Lorsque Severus se retrouva de nouveau seul à seul avec le seigneur des Ténèbres, il sentit que la nuit serait très longues. Après tout, il avait ravi le coeur de Ravena, la fille bien aimé de celui-ci et avait eu des enfants avec elle dans le plus grand secret. Personne à part Severus et Ravena ne connaissait l'existance des fillettes.

"-Je veux des explications, ordonna le plus vieux. Depuis le début.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre fille et moi-même avons été tous deux répartis à Slytherin lors de notre première rentrée à Hogwarts. Après notre deuxième années, nous nous sommes liés d'amitiés. Ce n'est qu'à partir de notre quatrième année que nous avons senti des sentiments plus nobles l'un envers l'autre.

-Continue.

-Lorsque nous sommes sortis de Hogwarts, votre fille et moi entretenions notre relations par lettres. Nous ne nous voyons pas souvent à cause de mes études pour devenir maître en potions et de ses propres études pour travailler dans les plus hautes sphères du ministère. Lorsque mon ami,Lucius Malfoy est entré dans vos rangs, il m'avait parlé de vos idées qui me charmaient conséquent après 1 an en tant que maître des potions,j'ai décidé de rejoindre vos rangs. A ce moment-là, je n'avais aucune idée que vous étiez le père de celle que j'aimais et que j'aime toujours malgrés son décès prématuré, si j'ai bien compris les jumelles.

-Quand l'as-tu appris? Par qui ?

-Ravena me l'as annoncé lors de l'une de nos rencontres nocturnes au manoir Prince après qu'elle a découvert la marque des Ténèbres. Nous avons décidé de vous cachez notre liaison pour nous sauvegarder. A Noël de l'année 1988, votre fille m'annonça qu'elle attendait des jumeaux ou des jumelles. Vos crises de colère de plus en plus fréquentes lui faisait peur. Elle craignait pour la vie des ses enfants à naître. C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie pendant que vous étiez parti à un enième raid. Elle ne voulait pas rester au manoir Prince de peur que vous tuiez notre famille par excès de colère alors elle est partie pour une maison moldue qu'elle avait acheté dans le secret avec la complicité des gobelins. Après ce jour-là, je ne voyais votre fille que dans le courant de la semaine du 6 mars, durant un weekend.

-Ma fille avait donc si peur de moi, murmura Tom plus pour lui que pour Severus. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas ramené en Angleterre après ma disparition?

-Ravena était têtue et refusait de retourner en Angleterre de peur qu'on apprenne sa filiation avec vous et qu'on ne fasse du mal à ses filles. De plus, il était de notoriété commune qu'il ne faut ni transplanné ni utiliser les portkeys (portoloin dans la version française) sur des enfants en bas âge. Même le réseau de cheminette n'était pas sûr à l'époque. Pour ce qui est de sa crainte de voir nos enfants périr des mains du ministère, elle n'avait pas tord. Le peu de femme dans nos rangs qui se trouvait enceinte lors de leur arrestation était envoyé à Azkaban sans aucune pensée pour le bébé à naître, et pour ce qui est des quelques enfants en bas âge, soit ils étaient tués par "bavures" lors des arrestations de leurs parents, soit placés dans des familles dites lumineuses où ils subissaient un lavage de cerveau. Imaginez si Adriana et Mélissa s'étaient faites élever par les Weasley. Cela aurait été une catastrophe, dit sombrement Severus.

-Oui tu as raison. J'ai encore une question. Pourquoi depuis les quatre ans des fillettes, tu ne les as pas revu ni même pris en charge?

-Après avoir rendu ma visite annuelle le 6 mars, j'ai eu un très mauvais sentiment en rentrant chez moi. Au départ, je me suis dit que le stress d'être encore surveillé par Dumbledore était la cause de ce prés-sentiment et que ce n'était rien d'important. Mais ce sentiment n'avait pas disparu le weekend d'après. Je suis donc retourné là-bas. La maison était détruite, le toit avait été soufflé par une explosion magique. Je me suis mis aussitôt à chercher Ravena et les enfants mais aucune trace d'eux dans la maison. J'ai scanné la zone grâce à ma magie et j'ai suivi la signature magique de Ravena. Ça m'a mené à un ravin duquel sortait des flammes et de la fumée. Lorsque j'ai éteins le feu qui carbonisait la voiture de Ravena, j'ai découvrit ses restes carbonisés ainsi que les restes des landaus des filles, continua-t-il les yeux brillant de tristesse. Beaucoup trop de résidus magiques flottaient dans l'air pour que je découvre leur survie. Jusqu'à maintenant, je croyais sincèrement que les filles avaient elles aussi péri dans les flammes, finit-il un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai même pas été capable de retrouver ceux qui ont osé faire ça à notre famille, dit-il se laissant submerger par sa colère!

-Calme-toi Severus, c'est du passé maintenant, essaya Tom pour calmer son gendre qui laissait sa magie détruit un peu le salon où ils se trouvaient. J'AI DIT "CALME-TOI" SEVERUS, réitéra-t-il après un instant d'attente, en laissant sa magie opprimer légèrement celle de Severus!"

Severus se calma peu de temps après, reprenant par la même occasion son masque imperméable que lui avait appris sa chère et tendre.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Tom repris d'un ton moins pressant.

"- Est-ce que ma fille t'aurais-laissé un mot pour moi, par hasard?

-Elle m'avais dit de vous le remettre que lorsque vous aurez réccupéré vos horcrux; au moins six d'entre eux, m'avait-elle dit.

\- Tu sais bien que si je suis déjà de retour c'est gràce à la réabsorption de mes horcrux. Puis-je avoir cette lettre?

-Bien sûr, répondit le plus jeune en sortant une lettre de sa poche intérieur.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas donné avant?

-Vous êtes toujours très occupés. Je me suis que vous prendriez très mal ma liaison cachée avec Ravena et le fait que nous vous avions cachés nos jumelles."

Tom hocha la tête puis congédia le père de ses petites filles. Ses petites filles. Il ne pensait jamais pouvoir penser cela un jour et pourtant il l'avait fait pendant toute cette après-midi. Tom n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la lettre que celle-ci s'envola de ses mains jusqu'à hauteur de son visage.

 _"Cher père,_

 _Si tu reçois cette lettre, c'est que tu as découvert Adriana et Mélissa ainsi que Severus et que je ne suis plus parmi vous._

 _Ne sois pas dure avec lui. Il a toujours été doux et prévenant avec nous._

 _Si je ne lui avais pas interdits de le faire, il t'aurait prévenu de notre liaison dès qu'il a su qui tu étais._

 _Pas parce que tu es le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas froissé le protocole auquel tu tenais tant._

 _Avant que je ne parte définitivement de la maison, tu es devenu de plus en plus obsédé par le pouvoir. La création de tes horcrux t'ont fait perdre ton humanité._

 _Tu n'étais plus le même. Au par avant, tu n'auras jamais fait de mal à tes subordonnés car "le rôle d'un leader est de prendre soin de ceux qui le suivent"._

 _N'est-ce pas ce que tu me répétais lorsque j'étais encore enfant? L'as-tu déjà oublié? Etait-ce des belles paroles sans valeurs pour toi ?_

 _Je suppose que mes filles et Severus t'ont expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé après mon départ._

 _La veille de mon départ, tu étais très en colère et tu avais congédié tous tes mangemorts ._

 _Je voulais te parler de ma décision de déménager dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas à craindre pour ma vie à chaque seconde._

 _Lorsque je suis rentrée dans ton bureau tu ne m'as même pas pris le temps de t'enquérir de qui c'était._

 _Tu m'as lancé un de tes sorts vicieux!_

 _Tu aurais pu TUER mes enfants à ceux moment-là si je ne portais pas l'anneau de l'épouse des Prince en plus de l'anneau d'héritier de notre propre maison._

 _Oui tu m'as bien entendu, Severus et moi étions déjà mariés depuis notre sortie de Hogwarts._

 _Nous nous aimons à la folie. Chose que tu ne sembles plus connaître. Je parle bien sûr de l'Amour. Tu t'enfonces dans la folie de plus en plus ce qui te rends aveugle._

 _Tous les tableaux de nos ancêtres me lancent des félicitations depuis un mois mais tu n'as pas remarqué que ta fille chérie portait des enfants! Tu n'as remarqué ma grossesse qui commençaient à bien se voir!_

 _J'ai un souhait que j'aimerais que tu exauces._

 _Protèges mes enfants. Protèges-les de ta folie en leur racontant comment tu m'as perdu en utilisant la magie noire._

 _Apprends leurs à devenir des représentantes intelligentes des anciennes coutumes._

 _Raconte leurs les histoires de nos ancêtres._

 _Je t'interdis de les utiliser pour combattre le vieux fou!_

 _Suis-je claire?_

 _Jure-le sur ta magie!_

 _C'est la dernière chose que je te demande, Papa._

 _Je t'aime, Papa"_

Tom se fit le serment de tout faire pour protéger ses deux descendantes puis il partit se coucher.


	4. Chap 3 Anniversaires

**Chapitre 3 :Anniversaire**

Mélissa et Adriana apprirent à connaître leur père et leur grand-père. En deux mois, les fillettes avaient rattrapé le retard accumulé par rapport à Drago qui se comportait comme un grand frère avec elles. Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago, était une très bonne professeure.

Le 6 mars 1989 était un jour de fête, c'était leur premier anniversaire qu'elles passeraient dans leur vrai famille depuis leur 4 ans. Pour leur 8 ans, les jumelles avaient invité pour l'occasion Drago Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle n'étaient pas appréciés par les jumelles.

Les enfants jouèrent ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la marraine des jumelles, Bellatrix Lestrange les appelle pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Leur père leur avait offert un serpent de glace chacune et par un heureux hasard les deux serpents étaient les familiers des filles. Le mâle appartenait à Mélissa qui avait choisi de l'appeler Salazar tandis que la femelle fut appelé Sanira par Adriana. Leur grand-père leur offrit un vivarium pour laisser leurs serpents se reposer ainsi qu'un livre de sorts en fourchelang. Lucius, leur parrain, leur offrit le kit du petit potionniste tandis que leur marraine faisait cadeau d'un livre sur les sorts et contre-sorts en magie noire à Mélissa et d'un livre sur l'évolution de la torture à travers les âges à Adriana. Pansy Parkinson leur offrit deux poupées sorcières. Blaise Zabini leur offrit le cadeau le plus long, c'étaient des épées forgées par les gobelins ainsi que des supports pour celles-ci. Dans leur manche, étaient incrustées des pierres précieuses elles étaient identiques si ce n'est le « M » en filigrane sur le manche de l'une, remplacé par un « A » sur l'autre. Théodore Nott avait choisi des livres sur la magie blanche, étonnant tout le monde.

« -Père m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait bien connaître ses ennemis avant de les attaquer, se défendit-il.

-Même nos moldus nous le disait, dit Mélissa.

-On ne peut pas être sûr de gagner si on ne connaît pas les armes de l'ennemi, renchérit Adriana.

-Merci Théo, firent en cœur les demoiselles. »

Les enfants jouèrent toute la journée dans la chambre des ne pas avoir des problèmes, les enfants jouèrent dans l'appartement de la malle. Au début, ils jouaient à se lancer des coussins comme si c'était des sorts mais ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ressemblaient à des moldus et arrêtèrent. Mélissa décida d'utiliser son pouvoir élémentaire et produisit une piste de glace dans le bureau de l'appartement. Elle créa des patins sous les chaussons de tous, seules les jumelles et Drago n'étaient pas surpris de cette maîtrise de la glace. Après 2 heures de glisse, Adriana prit la parole.

« -Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige, s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige, chantonna Adriana à sa jumelle.

-Tu sais faire ça , demanda Pansy en manquant de tomber sur le sol gelé ?

-Je veux bien voir ça ,dirent en cœur Théodore et Blaise.

-Tu vas pas faire ça , s'indigna Drago qui connaissait l'amour que portait les deux sœurs pour les batailles de boules de neiges !

-Pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago, un peu de neige ne serait pas de trop, répondit celle qui recevait l'attention de tous ! »

Rapidement, la salle fut ensevelie sous la neige et les trois filles s'allièrent contre les garçons. Dès qu'ils se rendirent compte du froid mordant leurs doigts, Mélissa fit disparaître la neige tandis que Adriana allumait un feu magique grâce à son pouvoir élémentaire pour se réchauffer. Pendant une demi-heure ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand ils sortirent enfin de la malle, leurs parents étaient devant eux. La mère de Pansy, Bellatrix et Narcissa parlaient ensemble tandis que messieurs Nott, Malfoy, Zabini et Prince se regardaient d'un air entendu. Les adultes se tournèrent vers les enfants quand ils les entendirent sortirent un à un. lorsque Pansy sortit, sa mère s'élança sur elle.

«-Pansy qu'as-tu fait à ta robe? Elle est tachée de sang !

-Excusez moi Mme Parkinson, je n'ai pas pensé à donner des protections avant de créer la patinoire, dit Mélissa repentante.

-La prochaine fois, tu y penseras, jeune fille, dit la mère à se tournant vers sa fille, fais-moi voir ton genou, heureusement ce n'est rien. Tu es aussi fautive que ton amie, Pansy, tu aurais du demander des protections, réprimanda-t-elle.

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés, s'enquit Narcissa ?

-Oui, répondirent en cœur les enfants !

-Théodore, il se fait tard, dit le père de celui-ci.

-Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, nous aussi, dit Mr Zabini. »

Tous les invités repartirent chez eux, laissant les jumelles ranger leurs nouvelles possessions. Les jumelles purent profiter de leur père jusqu'à 7 heure du soir, quand il dut retourner à Hogwarts. En effet, Severus Prince s'était arrangé avec un confrère potionniste et Dumbledore pour que celui-ci donne cour aux élèves de la célèbre école de magie. Ceux-ci furent bien contents de ne pas avoir cours avec "la chauve sourie graisseuse des cachots", même pour un seul jour.


	5. Chap 4: Lettres

**Chapitre 4 :Lettres**

Depuis une semaine,Adriana et Mélissa étaient à la maison de leur père. Celui-ci laissait généralement ses filles à leur grand-père qui leur apprenait les sorts et contre-sorts de magie noire.Mélissa apprenait à son grand-père les méthodes de torture moldue car ,selon elle, les sorciers ne pouvaient pas résister à une torture dont ils n'ont jamais entendu parler. Mélissa avait appris avec son grand-père et les Death-Eaters du cercle intérieur à haïr les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes, la faisant devenir la digne héritière de Lord Voldemort.

Au tant Mélissa haïssait les moldus, au tant sa jumelle était curieuse à leur sujet. Bien qu'elles aient vécu la même enfance chez les moldus, Mélissa en avait gardé une haine profonde tandis que Adriana gardait l'espoir d'un avenir où sorciers et moldus pourraient vivre main dans la main sans qu'il n'y ait aucune discrimination mais elle faisait tout de même semblant de les haïr pour ne pas perdre la face devant sa marraine et son grand-père.

Nous étions le 6 mars 1991 : Mélissa et Adriana avaient 11 ans et avaient hâte d'aller à Hogwarts, l'école où leur grand-père avait compris ce pourquoi il était né, là où leur père avait rencontré l'amour. Elles avaient également hâte de parler à Saskia, le basilique de la chambre des secrets, elles espéraient trouver l'entrée de la chambre sans trop de difficultés. Leur grand-père leur avait ,en effet, parlé de cette salle secrète que Salazar, leur ancêtre avait construite. Elles avaient lu tous les ouvrages à ce propos.

La journée commença comme toutes les autres,par un footing autour du domaine. Après quelques tours, elles allèrent se laver puis prirent un petit déjeuner à 7 heure avec leur grand-père qui leur souhaita un joyeux anniversaire. Leur grand-père donna un cour de duel sorcier à ses petites-filles, puis laissa place à Narcissa qui leur donnait un cour de danse de salon avec Drago. Ensuite, le trio lut des articles de presse internationale sorcière afin de mieux comprendre les enjeux pour leurs familles respectives, sous la surveillance de Narcissa et Tom. A 10h, Mélissa et Adriana donnèrent un cour sur le maniement des armes blanches à Drago et Blaise qui était arrivé plutôt que prévu pour la fête d'anniversaire des jumelles. Pour être sûr de ne pas se blesser, les quatre enfants utilisaient des épées de bois afin d'apprendre sans danger. A midi, le Lord Sombre partit pour une réunion avec tous les Death-Eaters, laissant donc les deux héritières sous la surveillance de Narcissa Malfoy puisque leur père n'avait pas su se libérer pour la journée. Ce n'est qu'à 13h30 que le hibou de Hogwarts arriva transmettant les lettres d'admissions des deux soeurs. Le hibou était un grand duc au pelage sombre. Quand il entra par la fenêtre, il faillit se vautrer lamentablement sur le parquet mais se reprit de justesse pour se poser sur la table basse du salon où les jumelles, Pansy et Théodore regardaient la partie d'échec que disputaient Drago et Blaise. Adriana prit donc la seule lettre apportée par le hibou dont l'arrivée n'avait nullement dérangé les joueurs d'échec. L'enveloppe était faite d'un parchemin semblant daté de l'époque de Merlin. Dans celle-ci, Adriana trouva deux feuilles de parchemins : la première était une lettre; la seconde, une liste. Adriana lut la lettre à voix haute, captivant l'attention de ses amis.

« Chères mesdemoiselles Mélissa et Adriana Snape,

J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que , depuis votre naissance, vous êtes toutes les deux inscrites à l'école de sorcellerie, Hogwarts.

Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des fournitures scolaires à obtenir pour le bon déroulement de votre première année.

La rentrée étant fixée au premier septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez agréer mes sentiments les plus distingués.

Minerva Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts »

« -Je lui dit qu'on sera là en septembre, maintenant ou dois-je attendre que grand-père soit là, Mélissa ?

-Réponds-lui maintenant puisque nous serons bien là-bas en septembre et que nous ne sommes inscrites dans aucune autre école, répondit Mélissa.

-Vous allez tous dans cette école, n'est-ce pas, demanda Adriana à l'assistance ? »

Ses amis lui répondirent tous par l'affirmatif. Adriana s'installa donc au bureau et entreprit de rédiger une réponse. Grâce à l'aide de Narcissa, la jeune fille finit d'écrire leur réponse juste une demi heure plus tard. Elle décida tout de même de faire part de celle-ci à ses amis.

« Chère Mrs Mc Gonagall, directrice adjointe de l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts,

J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer par cette missive que ma sœur, Mélissa Snape et moi-même serons présentes à Hogwarts, l'année prochaine. »

Étant donné que leur grand-père avait prévu une soirée en tête-à-tête avec ses petites-filles, les amis de celles-ci durent quitter la maison à 16h30. Après avoir rangé leurs cadeaux dans leur chambres, Mélissa et Adriana allèrent dans la salle de peinture où leur mère restait des heures à regarder le domaine de son illustre ancêtre. Tom Marvollo Gaunt était assis dans un fauteuil en face de la fenêtre, en voyant ses petite-filles arrivées dans la pièce, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir. Après avoir commandé du thé, il prit parole.

« -Vous avez reçu vos lettres. Vous savez que je n'aime pas du tout ce fou de directeur. Alors je veux que ce soit bien claire : vous ne devez en aucun cas le regarder dans les yeux !

-Grand-père, nous avons appris l'occlumencie avec parrain, dit Mélissa.

-Il avait dit qu'on était de très bons élèves, rajouta Adriana.

Le silence s'installa entre les membres de cette famille. Tom repris la parole après quelques instants.

«-Le vieux fou pense que je suis toujours trop faible pour me mesurer à lui. J'aimerais qu'il le pense encore. Je veux que l'une de vous aille à Griffindor. Je sais que vous vouliez être ensemble mais ne dit-on pas diviser pour mieux régner ?

-Quel sera la mission de celle qui ira chez les inconscients, demanda Mélissa ?

-Elle devra se rapprocher de Potter et l'emmener dans notre camp.

-N'est-ce pas l'arme de Dumby ?

-En effet mais s'il n'a plus son « Survivant » comment va-t-il me combattre ? »

Mélissa et Adriana se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes puis hochèrent la tête en se tournant vers leur grand-père.

« - Je serais le serpent déguisé en lion , affirma Adriana. Je serais faire fléchir le Choixpeau . Si jamais j'échoue à entrer chez les Griffons, Mélissa sera là pour rattraper le coup.

-Avec ta tête brûlée , tu es bien un griffon , ria le Lord.

-Je suis autant serpent que toi , papy, s'écria Adriana ! »

C'est en riant qu'ils terminèrent leur journée. Au final, les jumelles avaient reçu des livres de leurs amis, un miroir à deux face chacune, relié à leur père et leur grand-père. De leur parrain, elles reçurent de l'argent à Gringotts et leur marraine leur offrit un livre sur la légimencie. Leur père leur avait offert les bijoux protecteurs que leur mère avait fabriqué lorsqu'elles avaient 2 ans. Ce fut leur plus beau cadeau et elles ne purent s'empêcher de verser quelques lames en pensant à leur défunte mère.


	6. Chap5 : Hogwarts Express

**Chapitre 5 : Hogwarts Express**

Mélissa fermait sa valise après avoir vérifié son contenu pour la cinquième fois tandis que Adriana prenait la valise qu'elle avait trouvé chez Ennock Ravenclaw, pour la descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Son grand-père les attendait, il s'était rajeunie de plusieurs années le faisant ressembler à un adulte d'une quarantaine d'années , cheveux brun tirant vers le noire.

« -Vous avez bien tout pris les filles , demanda le grand-père ?

-Oui, papy, répondirent en même temps les jumelles.

-Vous êtes sûre ? Parce qu'il y a deux vipères de glaces qui s'impatientent devant la cheminée, répondit l'homme avec un sourire en coin. »

Les jumelles coururent vers le salon, se précipitant sur leurs familiers respectifs abandonnés la veille. Les deux serpents allèrent sur les poignets de leur maîtresse et se transformèrent en deux élégants bracelets argentés. Tout de suite après, ils utilisèrent la poudre de cheminette pour aller directement sur le quais 9.3/4.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, seuls leurs amis étaient déjà arrivés. Sur le quais, se tenaient Blaise Zabini, son oncle, Théodore Nott, le père de celui-ci, Pansy Parkinson, dont la mère lissait vainement son uniforme de Hogwarts, Drago qui parlait avec Blaise et Théodore, Narcissa, la mère de Drago n'était pas accompagnée de son époux, absent à cause d'une affaire urgente au Ministère. L'oncle de Blaise regardait attentivement les amis de son neveu et leurs familles, les jugeant. Il s'arrêta plus particulièrement sur l'adulte accompagnant les jumelles, il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait l'aura de magie sombre émanée légèrement de l'homme mais très brièvement si bien que l'oncle de Blaise cru avoir rêvé. Il avait ensuite entamé une conversation avec le Lord Nott. Lord Voldemort ne voulait pas croiser de traitres-à-leur-sang ou de sang-de-bourbes et décida de partir après avoir rassuré Adriana qu'elle pourra faire changer de camps « H » pour ne pas dire « Harry Potter ».

Adriana fit un signe de tête à sa jumelle et partit du côté des nés-moldus afin de repérer le Survivant. Après un quart d'heure de recherches, elle le vit rentrer sur le quais juste après une famille de rouquins, les Weasley. En voyant cela, elle se dit que ce n'était pas gagné s'ils avaient parlés des Death-Eaters et des préjugés qui existent sur les sangs purs traditionalistes. Adriana suivit le jeune Harry sans se faire remarquée. Lorsque le train démarra, elle vit Harry se mettre dans le dernier compartiment du wagon. Après que l'agitation des au revoir soit passée, elle toqua à la porte du compartiment respectueusement et entra dans celui-ci dès que Harry l'y invita.

« -Bonjour. Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Les autres compartiments sont pleins, mentit Adriana.

-Bonjour et oui bien sûr, lui répondit gaiement Harry. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter, et toi ?

-Je me nomme Adriana Snape, enchantée de vous connaître, Héritier Potter, dit-elle en se fustigeant mentalement qu'il ne connaissais pas l'étiquette sang pur et qu'il la prendrait pour une folle.

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé « Héritier Potter » ?

-C'est le seul de tes titres que je connaisse. Cela compte en termes de présentation selon l'étiquette. Je pensais que tu l'avais apprise.

-En fait, je n'ai pas été élevé dans une famille pro-sorcières, révéla Harry tout en cachant quelque chose à sa possible nouvelle amie.

-Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apprendre les bases de l'étiquette sang-pure.

\- « Pourrais » ?

\- Oui mais à une condition, tu réponds à mes questions sur les moldus et leurs inventions, répondit Adriana en souriant.

\- Ça me va. Dis-moi tu sais dans quelle maison tu iras à Hogwarts ?

-J'hésite entre Slytherin et Griffindor, répondit sincèrement Adriana. Mon père est le directeur de maison des Slytherin mais j'ai assez de courage d'après mon père pour terminer à Griffindor,. Et toi ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas les caractéristiques des différentes maisons, à part Griffindor, expliqua un Harry très embarrassé.

-Slytherin est la maison de l'ambition, Ravenclaw, celle du savoir et de l'érudition tandis que Hufflepuff est la maison des loyaux. Il faut que tu saches que ceux répartis à Hufflepuff sont considérés comme des faibles.

-Comment sont considérées les autres maisons ? Réponds-moi franchement, s'il te plaît.

-Ceux de Ravenclaw sont considérés comme des miss et mister je-sais-tout , les rendant insupportables aux yeux de tous, les Griffons sont des têtes brûlées ne réfléchissant pas avant d'agir.

-Et les Slytherin ?

-La plupart des personnes voient des Death-Eaters en herbes ou des mages noires, ce qui rend tous les étudiants de Slytherin sur leurs gardes et ça envenime encore plus la relation avec les Hufflepuff et les Griffindor.

-Je ne me serais jamais douté de cela , s'exclama Harry après avoir assimilé les faits ! Du coup, je ne suis pas sûr de la maison dans laquelle je vais être réparti.

-Va à Griffindor, si tu veux être vu en tant que Survivant courageux. Va à Slytherin, si l'ambition te dévore et que tu n'as que faire des histoires de Death-Eaters. Si ça ne te dérange pas d'être vu comme un pion , tu n'as qu'à aller à Hufflepuff et si t'as envie d'apprendre dans le calme, va à Ravenclaw. Sincèrement, je te conseille Ravenclaw car là bas, on ne fixeras pas ta cicatrice tous les jours. Enfin, c'est le Choixpeau qui choisit mais il paraît qu'il prends en compte les sentiments des élèves.

-Merci. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jusqu'à ce que Harry reprenne la parole.

« -J'ai lu qu'on avait le droit d'emporter un animal avec nous. Moi, on m'a offert une chouette Harfang des neiges que j'ai nommée Hedwige. Tu en as un ?

-Oui mais il n'est pas sur la liste. C'est mon familier.

-C'est quoi la particularité d'un familier ?

-Un familier complète magiquement un sorcier. Le familier est l'ami, le confident du sorcier. C'est la magie qui choisit le familier d'un sorcier. Dès qu'un sorcier rencontre et prend en possession son familier, un lien mental se crée leur permettant de discuter sans que personne ne puisse couper le lien. Si un familier meurt, son sorcier ne meurt pas mais si l'inverse se produit le familier meurt en même temps que son sorcier, si et seulement si le lien mental a été établi.

-Merci de me l'apprendre. C'est quoi ton familier alors ?

-Une vipère de glace, révéla-t-elle après avoir lancé un sort d'intimité, un sort pour verrouiller la porte et un sort pour les prévenir d'une tentative d'écoute.

-Waw, prononça-t-il très intelligemment !

-C'est vrai qu'elle est impressionnante, ria Adriana.

- _Tu sais que tu es magnifique, toi ,_ dit Harry sans s'être rendu compte de son changement de langue _?_

 _-T'es fourchelang,_ demanda Adriana surprise d'entendre la langue de son illustre ancêtre dans la bouche d'un Potter _?_

-Fourche quoi ?

-Fourchelang, la langue des serpents. Tu l'as parlé ce qui n'est pas normal, Harry. Le plus connu des parleurs de serpents est Salazar Slytherin, l'un des 4 fondateurs de Hogwarts. Et le dernier à s'être proclamé héritier de Slytherin était l'assassin de tes parents. Harry, le Fourchelang est avant tout un don héréditaire, seul les descendants de Salazar l'ont reçu.

-Toi aussi tu l'as, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire que tu descends de Slytherin mais aussi de Voldemort, réfléchi tout haut Harry.

-Harry, fais-moi un serment inviolable pour que tu ne le révèles à personne sauf si je te le permet, dit-elle en se levant devant lui, tout a fait sérieuse et le menaçant de sa baguette magique.

-Je veux bien mais je ne sais pas comment on fait.

-Pointes ta baguette sur ton poignet et répètes après moi, expliqua Adriana. Moi, Harry James Potter, jures sur ma vie et ma magie.

-Moi, Harry James Potter, jures sur ma vie et ma magie, répéta Harry incertain des conséquences de cet acte.

-De ne révéler ni l'ascendance de Adriana Circé Prince, ni tout ce que me diras à l'avenir Adriana Prince, continua la pré-ado.

-De ne révéler ni l'ascendance de Adriana Circé Prince, ni tout ce que me diras à l'avenir Adriana Prince.

-A quiconque sauf permissions de Adriana Circé Prince et de quelconques manières que ce soit.

-A quiconque sauf permissions de Adriana Circé Prince et de quelconques manières que ce soit.»

Un fin trait rouge s'illumina sur le poignet du Survivant pendant quelques secondes, lui donnant la sensation de s'être approché un peu trop près des flammes. Satisfaite, Adriana se rassit calmement dans la banquette à coté de Harry. Harry regarda tour à tour Adriana et son poignet pendant quelques minutes avant de se rasseoir.

« -Tu as raison, Harry. Je suis liée à L.V. par le sang mais je n'ai jamais été en accord avec le fait que les moldus et nés-moldus seraient inférieurs aux sangs-mêlés, eux-même inférieurs aux sangs-purs. Je trouve ça d'une bêtise sans nom. Par contre, je trouve qu'on devrait organiser des cours de civilisations sorcières, obligatoires pour faire connaître notre monde aux nés-moldus et aux sorciers qui ont été élevés chez les moldus.

-C'est vrai que ça aiderait mais pourquoi ne pas mettre aussi en place des cours de civilisations moldus ?

-Ce sont les sangs-purs qui sont aux pouvoirs, Harry et ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de parler des moldus en les traitant moins que des Créatures magiques qui sont traités en moins que des animaux. Peu de personnes s'intéressent au monde des non-magiques et il y a encore moins de personnes qui veulent en faire un vrai cours à Hogwarts. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et ouvrit. C'était un garçon roux dont les vêtements étaient de mauvaise qualité et bon marché. Il traînait derrière lui sa valise, d'une main et de l'autre tenait une cage avec un rat dedans. Heureusement, Sanira, la vipère de glace s'était retransformée en bracelet au poignet de sa maîtresse.

« - Je peux venir ? Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins, mentit le garçon en commençant à rentrer.

-Moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Et toi, Adriana ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'objections. Du moment, que ton rat ne sorte pas de sa cage, ça me va.

-Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, Croûtard ne mords pas, dit-il en s'asseyant en face de Harry. Moi, c'est Ron, Ron Weasley.

-Adriana Snape, se présenta platement la jeune fille.

-Et moi, Harry, Harry Potter, dit-il enjoué à la possibilité de se faire un nouvel ami.

-Alors, tu… tu as la… la cicatrice, demanda Ron en bégayant d'excitation ? »

Harry releva en souriant sa mèche de cheveux pour montrer sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Ron laissa tombé un « Waw » impressioné, pendant que Adriana fixait intensément Ron.

« -Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça, finit-il par demander ?

-Ce que j'ai, moi. Regardes un peu ta réaction. Tu ressembles à un enfant qui regarde un monstre de foire demandant qu'il fasse des tours pour t'amuser ! Harry n'est pas une bête de foire ! C'est un sorcier en devenir comme toi, se fâcha Adriana!

-C'est comme même le Survivant, il a vaincu Vous-savez-qui !

-Il est surtout un orphelin qui par miracle a survécu face à la mort de ses parents ! »

Harry écoutait attentivement l'échange et repensa à son cousin Dudley lorsqu'ils avaient été au zoo. Quand on y pense, Ron a eu au final la même réaction que Dudley face à la fosse aux lions. Son cousin avait failli tombé dedans tant il bondissait d'excitation. Harry s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir compris et d'avoir satisfait la curiosité de Ron.

Peu de temps après, la vendeuse de bonbons arriva et Adriana lui acheta des choco-grenouilles et des sucettes colorantes, tandis que Harry voulut acheter tout le cadis de friandise mais se freina sous l'impulsion de Adriana qui lui conseilla d'acheter un peu de tout. Au final, Harry avait acheter un quart du contenu du cadis de marchandises, qu'il partageas avec Ron, qui faisait pitié avec ses petits sandwiches.

Après le passage de la marchande, la porte resta ouverte. Plusieurs dizaines de minutes et de choco-grenouilles dévorées plus tard, une fille rousse, probablement en première année comme eux, se plaça devant l'entrée du compartiment.

« -Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Un garçon nommé Neville a perdu le sien.

-Non, aucun, répondit Harry.

-Bonjour, au fait, dit Ron. Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et toi?

-Je suis Hermione Granger, en regardant dédaigneusement Ron qui avait une tache sur le nez. Et vous, demanda-t-elle se tournant vers Harry et Adriana ?

-Adriana Snape.

-Harry Potter.

-LE HARRY POTTER ! Tous les livres de l'actualité des 50 dernières années, ne parlent que de toi pendant une vingtaine de page !

-Peux-tu épargner nos oreilles, s'il te plaît, demanda avec énervement Adriana? Et puis, tes parents ne t'ont pas appris à te comporter normalement avec autrui, même avec une célébrité dont tu ne connais que ce que les livres racontent ? D'ailleurs, comme chacun d'entre-nous ici, les auteurs de ses livres ne savent pas tout de Harry, ils ne savent que la coïncidence entre la chute de Vous-savez-qui et le meurtre des parents de Harry. Ils l'ont surnommé le Survivant et se sont fait du fric sur son dos. Au fait, juste pour info, l'Histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs et donc la vérité a pu être cachée en partie voir déformée totalement, déclara-t-elle calmement et dans un souffle. »

Hermione avait blêmit de plus en plus au fil de ce discours et lorsque celui-ci fut fini, elle présenta des excuses à Harry et quitta le compartiment mais Adriana la rattrapa dans le couloir.

« -Hermione, tu es une née-moldu pas vrai ?

-Ça te dérange, peut-être, demanda méchamment la jeune fille qui essayait de retenir ses larmes ?

-Non, je suis même fière d'avoir trouvé au moins une née-moldu qui veut apprendre à connaître le monde sorcier.

-Ah oui ?

-Je voulais m'excuser de mettre fâchée autant contre toi. C'est juste que la plupart des gens regarde Harry comme une bête de foire ce qui m'enrage car ils négligent son humanité.

-Excuse acceptée.

-Je vais te donner un conseille. Si tu veux te faire des amis ici, reste toi même si tu vas à Ravenclaw ou à Griffindor ou encore à Hufflepuff. Mais si jamais tu es répartie à Slytherin, tu auras besoin de mon aide pour te faire des alliés.

-Et en quoi aurais-je besoin de ton aide ?

-Il n'y a que des Sang-purs et de rares Sang-mêlé à Slytherin. Si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre l'étiquette sorcière. Il existe des livres mais ils sont trop chers pour les nés-moldus. A moins qu'ils soient riches chez les moldus, et encore ça dépend du taux de change et de l'édition des livres.

-Ça ne t'embêtera pas ?

-Si je te le propose. Si on est dans la même maison, tu veux bien être dans la même chambre que moi ?

-Bien sûr. »

Les deux filles se séparèrent, repartant chacune de leur côté.


	7. Chap6 : Répartition

**Chapitre 6 : Répartition**

Plus d'une demi-heure après l'alliance entre Hermione et Adriana, le Hogwarts Express s'arrêta à la gare de Hogsmead. Ron et Harry se précipitèrent en dehors du train, tandis que Adriana rétrécissait sa valise qu'elle ne voulait laisser aux Elfes de maison habitant la célèbre école. Harry s'était mis en première ligne du rang des première années appelés par le gardien des clés et des lieux de Hogwarts, prénommé Hagrid. Adriana savait de son grand-père que cet homme était un semi-géant qui avait été accusé d'avoir ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi le Ministère n'avait pas attrapé son grand-père lors de cette période. Adriana sortit de ses pensées en entendant le demi-géant donné des consignes pour les barques. Adriana se retrouva avec Harry, Ron et Neville Longbottom, un garçon timide dont on disait il y a peu qu'il était un cracmol. Quand ils virent le château, les trois garçons ouvrèrent leur bouches en un « o » parfait. Adriana se retenait de faire la même chose car elle sentait le regard de sa jumelle sur son groupe.

Arrivés sur la berge, Hagrid les fit grimper les escaliers jusqu'à deux grandes portes dorées. Une femme habillée d'une robe de sorcière d'un vert émeraude et coiffée d'un chapeau de sorcière de même couleur les attendait. La professeure leur présenta les différentes maisons de Hogwarts et le système de répartition puis elle leur dit d'attendre quelques instants et repartit dans la grande salle. Drago s'avança au devant du groupe de Harry.

« -Alors, c'est vrai ? Le célèbre Harry Potter rentre à Hogwarts !

-Comme chacun d'entre nous , répliqua Harry. Tu connais mon nom mais je n'ai pas le plaisir de connaître le tien .

-Je suis Drago Malfoy. »

Adriana ne savait pas si c'était la fierté que dégageait Drago en prononçant son nom de famille ou si c'était la simplicité de Ron mais celui-ci ricana à l'entente du nom.

« -Mon nom te fait rire ? Inutile de demander le tien , dit Drago d'un ton méprisant.. Un visage ahuri, des robes de mauvaise qualité.

-Un rouquin au regard dénudé d'intelligence, tu ne peut être qu'un Weasley, continua Mélissa avec dédain.

-Et tu es , demanda Harry tout en retenant discrètement Ron ?

-Mélissa Snape. Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations Héritier Potter.

-Nous pouvons t'aider si tu le souhaites, proposa Drago en lui tendant la main.

-Je décide seul de mes fréquentations, Héritier Malfoy. Toutefois, les conseils ne sont pas de refus, dit Harry en serrant la main de Drago. »

Après ce geste, nombreux furent les élèves qui se mirent à chuchoter créant un vrombissement à la fois craintif et dubitatif. Seule l'arrivée de la professeure qui s'était présentée sous le nom Mc Gonagall arrêta le bruit. Elle les fit rentrer dans la grande salle . Et la répartition commença. Adriana échangea un bref regard avec son père et sa sœur puis posa son attention sur la répartition. Hermione Granger fut répartie à Ravenclaw, Neville parti à Griffindor. Susan Bones, la nièce d'Amélia Bones, la directrice du Département de la Justice magique, s'installa chez les Hufflepuff. Drago fut sans surprise réparti à Slytherin. Lorsque Mc Gonagall appela Harry Potter, le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne sut ce qu'avait dit le Choixpeau à Harry mais le nouvel élève semblait contrarié . Il se passa 5 minutes avant que le Choixpeau ne crie :

« -RAVENCLAW! »

Harry fit un bref sourire à Adriana et partit à cette table s'asseyant à coté de Hermione. Quand Adriana fut appelée, elle marcha de manière royal jusqu'à l'estrade et s'assit face aux élèves de l'école. Elle sentit le Choixpeau caressé ses barrières d'occlumencie et le laissa entrer dans son esprit.

« -J'ai rarement vu un esprit aussi bien rangé jeune fille, complimenta l'artefact magique. »

Adriana le laissa visionner ses souvenirs. Elle nota que le Choixpeau s'intéressa particulièrement au souvenir de cette froide nuit de 88 où elle avait rencontré le comte Ennock Ravenclaw. Le Choixpeau revint vers elle après quelques instants.

« -Je ne sais pas où te placer, jeune fille. Étant une descendante de Salazar, tu serais bien à Slytherin mais tu es très courageuse ce qui me fait pencher vers Griffindor. Tu es également intelligente , tu aimes lire et apprendre.

-J'aimerais aller à Ravenclaw. Non pas pour ma mission mais pour épauler Harry et Hermione.

-Très bien, dit-il en sortant de son esprit. RAVENCLAW ! »

Adriana était heureuse : elle avait orienté Harry et Hermione vers Ravenclaw , la maison ou elle voulait être malgré ce que pensait toute sa famille sauf son père et Narcissa qui avaient vu plus l'aigle que le serpent en elle. Tout comme Drago, Mélissa fut envoyée directement à Slytherin. Quelques élèves plus tard et on vit Ron aller à Griffindor comme chaque Weasley. Après le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore dans lequel il parla de mort atroce si on allait au 3ième étage, les victuailles apparurent. Après ce délicieux repas, les préfets emmenèrent les élèves aux dortoirs.


	8. Chap7 Dortoir et révélations choquantes

**Chap7 : Dortoir et révélations choquantes**

Les préfets emmenèrent les premières années dans leurs dortoirs. Les Ravenclaw et les Slytherin étaient les plus calmes tandis que les Griffindor étaient les plus bruyants. Les préfets de 5ième montrèrent le chemin aux aiglons, surnom affectif des premières années. Le dortoir des aigles était situé dans une tour de l'aile ouest du chateau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée de la tour, ils virent un tableau représentant un homme en robe de sorcier du siècle dernier. Celui-ci regarda les nouveaux aiglons puis lança une énigme.

« Au matin de ma vie, je ne sais rien.

Au fur et à mesure de mes pas, j'apprends.

Mes seuls amis sont mes livres.

Lorsque 15 heure sonne, je me suis fait trois bons amis.

Le premier est un homme qui veillait au chaudron.

La deuxième est une femme qui veillait sur nos vies.

Le dernier est un homme au cœur de lion.

Qui suis-je ?

-Dès que vous avez la réponse, dîtes-là distinctement, dit un préfet.

-Je suis Rowena Ravenclaw, répondit Adriana dès la fin de sa phrase. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur elle, tandis que le tableau ouvrait la porte du dortoir. Tous murmuraient des « comment a-t-elle su aussi vite ? » et déjà des mauvaises langues disaient « Elle a triché, son père est le chef de la maison Slytherin. Il a du lui donne le mot de passe. ». Adriana s'en fichait royalement et entra, suivit de près par Harry et Hermione puis des préfets et du reste des aiglons.

La salle était divisée en plusieurs parties. Au près de la cheminé, des divans, fauteuils et poufs étaient placés en mini-salons individuels. En face, se situaient les portes menant aux différentes chambres. A droite de l'entrée, un escalier menait à une mezzanine surplombant la salle commune. On voyait du bas, le haut de nombreuses étagères remplies de livres et parchemins. Les préfets leur expliquèrent quelques règles à respecter par respect pour la maison Ravenclaw. Chaque repas devait être pris dans le calme et aucun livre ne devait être lu à table. Tous les Ravenclaw devaient se rendre en cours 20 minutes avant le commencement des classes. Un soir par semaine, une réunion aurait lieu entre les élèves de première année et le directeur de maison. Aucun retard ou absence ne sera accepté sauf en cas d'admission à l'infirmerie. Ensuite, les préfets leur indiquèrent que les chambres étaient individuels et que les noms de leur propriétaires étaient gravés sur les portes des chambres. Tous les élèves suivirent le conseil des aînés et allèrent dormir tout de suite.

La chambre d'Adriana était munie d'un lit simple,d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'une chaise. La chambre en elle-même était petite mais cela n'embêtait pas la jeune sorcière. Le lit était recouvert d'une couverture d'un bleu royal, l'oreiller était d'un bleu ciel. Le bois dont étaient fait l'armoire, le lit, le bureau et la chaise était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de vernis. Une porte sur la droite du lit, à côté de l'armoire menait à une salle de bain privée munie d'une douche, d'une toilette, d'un lavabo et d'un psyché. La seule couleur de la salle de bain était le blanc.

Adriana se lava puis alla dormir. Après tout, le lendemain allait être une grosse journée.

(Timebreak)

Adriana se leva à 6 heure en ce premier jour d'école. Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, celle-ci était vide. Sachant que le petit déjeuner n'était servi qu'à partir de 7 heure, la jeune fille décida de faire une recherche qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis sa discussion avec Harry: est-ce que Harry était un descendant de Salazar Slytherin? En à peine 10 minutes, Adriana trouva un livre sur les grandes familles sorcières. Elle découvrit avec étonnement que Harry se trouvait être un possible héritier de la Noble et Ancienne Maison Slytherin, par droit de conquête sur son grand-père. Mais ce qu'elle vit au dessus du nom de Harry la stupéfia:

"Lilly Potter

née Lilianna Grindelwald"

"Harry est donc l'héritier des Potter par son père, des Grindelwald par sa mère mais aussi des Slytherin par droit de conquête." Adriana vérifia son propre arbre généalogique. Ce qu'elle lu l'a surpris encore plus même si elle pensait que rien n'y parviendrait.

"Merope Gaunt & Gellert Grindelwald

Tom Marvollo Riddle Lilly Evans

né Tomas Erus Grindelwald née Lilianna Grindelwald "

Dire qu'elle était choquée était un euphémisme. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. "Harry est donc mon petit-cousin... Et grand-père veut le tuer s'il ne se range pas de notre coté, contre Dumbledore. Que dois-je faire? " se répétait-elle en rangeant le livre dans son sac de cours. Il fallait qu'elle en parle... mais à qui ? Elle connaissait la haine que son père avait pour James Potter et elle connaissait suffisemment bien celui-ci pour prévoir qu'il va reporter sa haine du père sur le fils. Adriana savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parle à son grand-père car elle savait que ce dernier allait se servir de ces liens de parenté pour utiliser Harry dans sa stupide guerre contre Dumbledore.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de penser plus en profondeur sur ces découvertes car les élèves commençaient à arriver en masse dans la salle commune. Il était l'heure de manger.

"- Bonjour Adriana. Bien dormi , lui demanda Hermione?

-Hm, lui répondit d'un air absent l'interpellée.

-Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Adriana, dit joyeusement Harry.

-Bonjour, répondit Adriana encore dans ces pensées.

-Adriana, tu n'as pas l'air bien, fit remarqué Harry l'air inquiet. Tu te sens bien?

-Oui c'est juste que... , hésita-t-elle. Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis toujours dans la lune au réveil. Faut pas s'inquiéter, rassura Adriana."

L'un des 2 préfets accompagna les aiglons jusqu'au Grand Hall tandis que l'autre attendait les retardataires.


	9. Chap8 Premier jour

**Chap 8 : Premier jour**

Après s'être remise de son étonnement causé par sa découverte, avec un peu de difficulté (après tout, on n'apprend pas tous les jours que le Survivant est son petit-cousin) et après avoir très facilement balayer les inquiétudes de ses deux compagnons, Adriana partit pour la Grande Salle avec Harry et Hermione pour manger dans le calme. Quand ils arrivèrent, seule la table de la maison Ravenclaw était utilisée. Seuls les professeurs Flitwick et Quirrel étaient présents à la table des professeurs.

(POV Adriana)

Je fixais sans m'en rendre compte Harry, me demandant si je devais lui dire pour notre liens de parenté et surtout comment l'annoncer car « Au fait, Harry, j'viens d'apprendre que t'es de ma famille proche » était trop direct. Harry s'en aperçut.

« -Pourquoi me fixes-tu, Adriana ? J'ai une trace de jus de citrouille sur les joues, demanda-t-il en souriant ?

-Non, c'est juste que je pensais à comment mon père allait réagir en t'ayant dans ta classe, mentis-je.

-Pourquoi un professeur agirait-il différemment avec lui, demanda Hermione ?

-C'est vrai ça, pourquoi, demanda à son tour Harry ?

-Mon père ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux mais je sais que ton père et le mien n'étaient pas du tout amis. Il se peut que son désir de vengeance dépasse son désir d'être impartial dans ses cours. Enfin, il y a toujours une possibilité pour que tu ne sois pas son bouc-émissaire.

-Je suis sûre qu'en tant que professeur, il saura passer outre cette mésentente, affirma Hermione.

-N'en sois pas si sûre, Hermione. Depuis que mon père est arrivé dans la salle, il n'a pas cessé de jeter son regard entre moi et Harry. Un regard de pur haine pour Harry et un regard d'incompréhension pour moi.

-Incompréhension, souleva Harry ?

-Je crois qu'il ne comprends pas pourquoi l'une de ses filles a l'air si proche du Survivant présomptueux et trop sûr de soi qu'il pense que tu es, répondis-je en choisissant bien mes mots. Bien sûre, je ne suis pas assez bonne dans les arts de l'esprit pour lire les pensées de mon père donc je ne peux pas dire avec certitude que c'est bien ce qu'il pense de toi.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux te tromper la dessus, demanda craintivement Harry ?

-Non mais il est certain que pour l'instant, il ne te voit pas mieux que ce que j'ai dit. Par contre, il est possible qu'il te voit pire que je le crois. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de te placer avec moi en cours de potion. Je pourrais ainsi t'aider facilement si tu en as besoin. »

Harry hocha la tête, me montrant son accord.

Pendant que nous mangions, je sentais les regards de mon père et de ma jumelle sur moi, jumelle qui n'arrêtait pas de toquer à la porte de mon esprit. Je décidais après quelques minutes de réflexion de la laisser entrer.

« - _T'en as mis du temps !_

 _-J'ai découvert quelques choses pour le moins déroutant,_ révélais-je

 _-Et qu'est-ce que c'est_ , questionna ma jumelle avec curiosité _?_

 _-Un nouveau membre de notre famille._

 _-POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT AVANT_ , dit-elle avec excitation _?_

 _-Pas la peine de hurler dans mon esprit, Mélissa._

 _-Oups. N'empêche t'aurais pu me prévenir de cette découverte. C'est qui ?_

 _-Harry Potter,_ dis-je après avoir soufflé un bon coups.

 _-C-Comment est-ce possible ?_

 _-J'ai juste vu qu'il était l'héritier au titre de Lord Slytherin par droit de conquête et par droit de naissance,_ mentis-je.

 _-Il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _-Oui mais je… je… Si je te le dis, il faudra que j'en parle à papa et à grand-père. Et je sais qu'il explosera de colère quand il l'apprendra. Je ne veux pas être là quand il le saura._

 _-Mais c'est pourtant une bonne chose d'avoir un nouveau membre dans notre famille. Je suis sûre qu'il ne sera pas en colère de l'avoir dans ma famille, je crois même qu'il en sera ravi._

 _-Ce n'est pas le fait que Harry soit notre petit cousin mais plutôt le « qui » l'a caché à grand-père et à notre grande tante qui va le mettre en colè ès en colère._

 _-Comme quand il se fâche contre ses Death Eaters,_ demanda avec crainte Mélissa ?

 _-10 fois pire ? Je dirais même qu'il va lâcher son contrôle sur sa magie tant il sera en colère._

 _-J'ai pas envie d'y être alors. Mais il faut comme même le lui dire. Il est encore le patriarche de notre famille, il doit le savoir._

 _-Je sais mais comment veux-tu que je lui apprenne ça ? Je vais devoir attendre la fin du mois pour le lui dire._

 _-A moins qu'on ne demande une réunion de famille pour ce week-end mais il faudrait en parler à papa avant tout._

 _-Bonne idée. Bon je te laisse sinon Harry et Hermione vont s'inquiéter._

 _-ok j'préviens papa dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Bonne journée ma sœur._

 _-N'oublie pas de mettre à fond tes barrières d'occlumensie._

 _-Oui, oui. »_

J'ai eu raison de lui en parler, je n'aurais pas trouvé sans elle.

« -Ça va, me demanda Hermione ?

-Oui, très bien.

-Cela fait comme même 2 bonnes minutes qu'on t'appelle. Tu peux nous parler de ce qui te tracasses si tu veux, proposa Harry.

-Je peux pas vous en parler. Vous savez « secret de famille »

-Je comprends mais s'en nous donner les détails, tu pourais, commenca Hermione.

-Oui, je comprends. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, nous sommes là, coupa Harry.

-Merci Harry, répondis-je. »

Quelques minutes plus tard et nous reçûmes notre horaire.

 **LUNDI**

 _Métamorphose 1_

 _Métamorphose_

 _DCFM 2_

 _DCFM_

* * *

 _Botanique 3_

 _Botanique_

 _Botanique_

* * *

 **Mardi**

 _Enchantement 4_

 _Potions 5_

 _Potions_

 _Potions_

* * *

 _Enchantement_

 _Enchantement_

 _DCFM_

 _DCFM_

* * *

 **Mercredi**

 _Enchantement_

 _Potion_

 _Potion_

 _Potion_

* * *

 _Métamorphose_

 _DCFM_

 _Enchantement_

* * *

 **Jeudi**

 _DCFM_

 _DCFM_

 _Enchantement_

 _Enchantement_

* * *

 _Métamorphose_

 _Métamorphose_

 _Botanique_

 _Botanique_

* * *

 **Vendredi**

 _Botanique_

 _Botanique_

 _Métamorphose_

 _Métamorphose_

* * *

 **Fin des cours à 12h**

 **1 avec Hufflepuf**

 **2 avec Slytherin**

 **3 avec Griffindor**

 **4 seulement Ravenclaw**

 **5 avec Hufflepuf**

« -Il faudra donc attendre demain pour savoir si tu as raison, commenta Harry. »

Après cela, les préfets nous firent signe de les rejoindre pour aller en cours. En effet, il était déjà 8h10 et les cours commençait à 8h30.

Grâce aux préfets, les aiglons ,comme les surnomment affectivement les autres Ravenclaw, arrivèrent à 8h23 en cours de métamorphose. Les élèves de Hufflepuff arrivèrent juste avant que leur professeure arrive leur ouvrant tout de suite la porte de son classe.

La maîtresse des lieux leur fit une brève présentation du cours, puis leur fit lire un texte de dix pages pour lequel il fallait rendre une rédaction de trois pages recto-verso pour mercredi prochain.

Harry fit un petit gémissement quand le cours fut terminé une demi heure plus tard. A la deuxième heure de métamorphose, la professeure Mc Gonagall leur demanda de tenter une métamorphose simple selon elle : métamorphoser un cure-dent en épingle à nourrisse. Adriana fut la première a réussir gagnant 5 points pour sa maison.

« -Très bien, mademoiselle Snape. Maintenant, faites la métamorphose inverse.

-Bien, dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit le cure-dent prendre la place de l'épingle à nourrisse . Cinq points pour Ravenclaw. Maintenant essayez de modifier l'épingle.

-Oui, professeur. »

A la fin de l'heure, tous avaient réussi le sort. Adriana remit une épingle à nourrisse digne d'être exposée dans un musée. Lorsque Mc Gonagall découvrit l'épingle donnée par la jeune Ravenclaw, elle était stupéfaite par un si beau travaille. Le jeune Harry et la jeune Hermione avait eux aussi fait un très bon travaille mais pas aussi bons que ça. Lorsque tous ses élèves aient quitté sa classe, l'écossaise murmura un « 20 points pour Ravenclaw », avant d'accueillir sa prochaine classe.

(POV Adriana)

Quand les aiglons arrivèrent devant la porte de DCFM, les Slytherin de première année étaient déjà présent. Un groupe se détachait de l'ensemble des serpents : Draco Malfoy, Mélissa Snape accompagnée de Pansy Parkinson et des deux gorilles de Malfoy junior, Crabbe et Goyle. Dès que je vis le regard de sa jumelle, je compris qu'il fallait qu'elle me dise quelque chose d'important.

A la fin du cours ennuyeux du professeurs Quirrel, un très récent ajout à l'armée de notre cher grand-père, je m'approcha d'elle

« -Harry, Hermione partez devant, je dois parler à ma sœur.

-On te garde ta place mais ne pense quand à même à venir manger, lui dit Harry.

-Peut-être que ce que ma sœur doit me dire va prendre longtemps. Au pire j'irais en cuisine prendre un sandwich.»

Mélissa dit la même chose à ses alliés qui répondirent par un mouvement de tête.

«-Tu voulais me parler, lui demandais-je en plaçant un sort de silence?

-Oui. J'ai envoyé un message à papa et il demande qu'on se voit pendant le repas dans ses appartements. Maintenant.

-Tu sais de quoi il va nous parler ?

-Je suppose sur ton amitié avec Harry et la réunion de famille que tu as demandé à grand-père.

-Eh bien allons-y, dis-je en retirant le sort de silence. »

Quand on arriva à la porte du bureau de père, le portrait s'ouvrit automatiquement devant nous.

« -Asseyez-vous, dit notre père. On parlera après le repas. »

Et le repas était des plus lourds avec les regards noirs que me lançait père et le silence régnant dans le petit salon.

« -Adriana, de quoi veux-tu parler à votre grand-père et moi-même ?

\- J'ai découvert que nous avons un nouveau membre dans notre famille, déclarais-je sans en dire plus.

-Qui est-ce , demanda mon père ?

-Je ne te le dirais que lors de notre réunion de famille. Et Mélissa ne t'avise pas de me trahir sur ça !

-Je ne dirais rien non plus, répondit ma sœur à la question silencieuse de notre père.

-Vous êtes tout aussi têtue que votre mère… Bon comment avance ta mission, Adriana ?

-Comme tu as pu le remarquer, Harry commence déjà à me considérer comme son amie.

-Je suppose qu'il est tout aussi dégoutant que son crétin de père. Tu as du courage pour supporter ça.

-Père, je ne vous permet pas de le juger alors que vous ne lui avez même pas parlé, défendis-je mon ami. Je crois qu'il est beaucoup plus simple que son père.

\- J'espère que tu as raison et qu'il tient de sa mère, murmura mon père dans un soupire. »

La vieille horloge sonna 13h , dans 20 minutes, la première de cours commenceras.

Je sortais des appartements privés de mon père leur disant un au revoir.

(fin POV)

Adriana mit 10 minutes pour aller chercher son cours de botanique et arriver à la serre numéro 1, en prenant bien évidemment les passages secret. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la serre, une grande table entourée de plusieurs chaises prenait la première partie de la salle une deuxième partie était composée des différents pots de fleurs et autres plantes aux propriétés magiques inoffensives. Adriana vit rapidement ses amis qui attendaient patiemment l'arrivée de leur professeur..

«-Comment ça s'est passé, demanda Harry ?

-Ca s'est bien passé bien que c'était très calme. »

Avant de pouvoir rajouter quoique ce soit, les lionceaux arrivèrent bruyamment. L'un des plus bruyants était Ronnald Weasley qui poussa tout le monde pour se trouver à côté du Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

« -Salut Harry, ça va chez les rats de bibliothèques ?

-Les « rats de bibliothèques » comme tu oses les appeler sont d'une meilleure compagnie que tu ne l'as jamais été durant le peu de temps où je t'ai vu dans le train, répondit sèchement Adriana.

-Tu l'as laisse me dire ça, Harry, demanda outré Ronnald ?

\- Je n'aurais pas pu dire mieux, dit Harry à Adriana. Si tu continues à te comporter ainsi, Ronnald, j'ai bien peur que tu ne te retrouves tous seuls à force de dénigrer tout le monde par le nom de leur maison. Oh et pour te répondre : je vais bien et je me sens chez moi chez les Ravenclaws. »

Le plus jeune Weasley mâle ne put dire la réplique qu'il avait en tête vu que Mme Burbage arriva à cet instant préci, coupant court à toutes les conversations.

Le cours fut un cours théorique autour de la question : « Pourquoi apprendre la botanique est important ? ». Après cela ils virent les différentes règles en matière de sécurité puis pendant une heure, virent les propriétés d'une plante médicinale de l'Amérique du Sud et des règles d'utilisation de cette plante.


	10. Chap9 : Occlumensie

Chap9 : Occlumensie

Adriana avait retrouvé sa sœur tôt ce matin pour s'entraîner dans la Salle sur demande dont leur grand-père leur avait parlé. Après avoir fait cinq tours du bassin demandée par Mélissa, les jumelles se combattirent à l'épée,puis à mains nues jusqu'à ce que Mélissa qui avait décidé d'arrêter l'entraînement pendant toute la durée des vacances, s'écroule d'épuisement. Après cela, les deux se prélassèrent dans l'eau de la piscine, laissant les arômes de lavande et de menthe imprégner leur corps. Après quelques minutes de silence bien méritées, Adriana ouvrit la bouche :

« - As-tu déjà réfléchi à comment on va lui annoncer tous ça ?

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'exiger un bouclier si tu penses que ce sera nécessaire.

-Oh oui, on en aura besoin.

-T'as réfléchi à comment annoncé la nouvelle au nouveau membre de la famille, demanda Mélissa après un court silence ?

-C'est trop dangereux de lui révéler l'information maintenant.

-Il faudrait qu'il sache protéger son esprit.

-Oui mais je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet avec lui… »

Les deux jumelles réfléchirent puis Mélissa se leva d'un bond éclaboussant au passage sa sœur.

« -Je sais ! Tu n'as qu'à faire « tomber » un livre d'occlumensie dans son sac « par inadvertance ». Il te posera certainement des questions sur ce que c'est. Là tu lui expliqueras à quoi cela sert. Il te demandera certainement de lui apprendre. Tout le monde a des secrets qu'il veut garder pour lui.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Le manipuler pour qu'il me demande de lui apprendre à se défendre. Merci.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi, hein, soeurette ?

-Soeurette ? Dois-je te rappeler qui de nous deux consolait l'autre après les séances de torture chez les Bathory ?

-Et moi, dois-je te rappeler qui s'évanouissait à la quasi-totalité des repas de famille avec ses moldus ?

-Un point chacun. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon corps est moins résistant que le tiens ! »

Elles se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'une alarme les prévenant qu'il était 7h10 résonne dans la salle. Elles s'habillèrent rapidement puis se quittèrent pour retourner dans leur salle commune.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Adriana fit rapidement son sac puis monta l'escalier accédant ainsi la bibliothèque des aigles. Elle y sélectionna quelques livres parlant des arts de l'esprit puis les dupliqua grâce à sa volonté. Elle rangea les originaux à leurs places tandis qu'elle feuilletait les duplicatas. Elle sélectionna ensuite le mieux expliqué que la jeune étudiante rangea dans son sac tandis qu'elle porta les autres jusqu'à sa chambre où elle les rangea dans la bibliothèque de sa malle. Après cela, elle partit déjeuner voulant être seule un instant.

(Time break : fin de journée)

(POV Adriana)

Quelle journée épouvantable ! Les cours d'enchantements étaient trop faciles. Ceux de DCFM ont failli me faire dormir. Et je ne parle même pas du désastre en Potions ! Comment je vais faire pour faire accepter à papa que non, Harry N'est PAS son père ? En parlant de papa, qu'est-ce qui lui a prit de remballer Harry alors qu'il lui demandait simplement des livres pour apprendre les bases en potions ? Et comment je vais faire pour que Harry accepte de se rallier à nous ou au moins de créer un troisième camp qui sera contre le vieux citron ?

La seule chose qui s'est bien passé, c'est quand Harry a découvert le livre sur l'occlumensie. Pendant le déjeuner, il m'avait paru étrange, presque paranoïaque. Il regardait autour de lui comme s'il cherchait une menace.

(Flashback)

Harry agit vraiment bizarrement. C'est l'occlumensie qui le préoccupe comme ça ou il a reçu des menaces de mort ?

« -Ça va, Harry, demandais-je ?

-Pas vraiment. Je peux te poser une question, me demanda-t-il incertains ?

-Bien sûr. Quel ami serais-je si tu ne pouvais pas me poser des questions, répliquais-je un doux sourire aux lèvres ?

-J'ai trouvé un livre dans mon sac ce midi en retirant mes cours du matin. Ce livre parlait des arts de l'esprit. Est-ce que tu penses qu'il y a vraiment des gens qui peuvent lire dans l'esprit d'autrui ?

-Oui, il existe des personnes peu scrupuleuses qui lisent les pensées mais aussi les souvenirs des autres. Mais ils peuvent faire bien pire. Si la personne est assez bonne en legilimensie, alors elle peut imposer une idée, un fait, un souvenir dans la mémoire des gens.

-On peut s'en protéger, me demanda inquiet Harry ?

-Oui cela s'appelle l'occlumensie. C'est un moyens de créer des barrières autour de tes souvenirs. Il y a deux écoles d'apprentissage qui diffèrent par leur durée. La première consiste à demander à un légilimens de vous attaquer pour vous forcer à entrer dans votre monde intérieur pour construire des barrières puissantes rapidement. Néanmoins, cette méthode fait avoir des mots de tête insoignables sans compter que le légilimens connaît tous tes souvenirs et pourrait donc en profiter.

-Y-a-t-il un moyen d'apprendre tous seul ?

-Tu peux apprendre les bases avec un partenaire sans qu'il ou elle rentre dans ton esprit. Le premier pas dans la seconde méthode est la méditation. Ainsi on arrive plus facilement à aller dans notre monde intérieure. Le processus est certes long et peut même être difficile pour certains mais il donne beaucoup moins de douleurs et plus de confiance en soi à la fin.

-Tu penses que tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-Bien sûr, mais ce sera une troisième méthode. On commencera par la méditation et la construction des barrières puis j'essaierais de forcer tes barrières afin que tu les renforces de plus vite.

-On pourrait peut-être demander à Hermione si elle veut aussi le faire ?

-Je vais déjà voir comment tu avances puis si Hermione le veut, je lui apprendrais. J'ai jamais donné cours avant du coup je préfère commencer avec un élève et voir comment je m'en sors plutôt que d'impliquer une autre personne qui s'ennuierait plus qu'en cours d'histoire avec Binns.

-Je comprends. On commencera quand ?

-Tous les soirs dans ma chambre à partir de ce soir juste après les repas. Ça te va ?

-Oui mais ça va pas faire beaucoup, non ? T'es sûre que j'ai le droit d'entrer dans ta chambre ? C'est pas interdit, normalement ?

-C'est interdit si la fille n'a pas donné sa permission. Et puis nous ne serons pas visible de toutes façons. Ma malle contient un appartement où on pourra rester. Techniquement, tu ne seras pas dans ma chambre.

-D'accord. Attends, t'as un appartement dans ta malle, s'écria Harry, choqué?

-Oui. Il y a un appartement, un compartiment pour les livres, un pour les ingrédients de potions, une salle d'armes et un compartiment normal.

-Ça doit coûter cher.

-Je l'ai trouvé quand j'étais petite mais je suis sûre que tu trouveras une malle avec appartement au magasin sur Diagon Alley. Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une salle d'arme mais les autres compartiments sont monnaies courantes.

-J' adorais en avoir une comme la tienne. »

(Fin Flashbackk)

C'était amusant de voir le Survivant ne rien connaître du monde sorcier et de ses possibilités. Quand je lui ai dit qu'il existait une carte bancaire sorcière qui fonctionnait chez les moldus, je crois que j'aurais pu voir dans ses yeux des « ₤ » si on était dans un cartoon. Il aura dure plus tard dans le monde sorcier s'il ne connaît rien à cela. En parlant de monnaies, il faudrait que je porte les papiers de Ennock à Gringotts, moi. Je crois que je ferais mieux de garder ses papiers cachés aux yeux de tous, même de Mélissa. C'était tellement plus facile entre nous quand on vivait chez les Bathory…

(Fin POV)

Après le repas du soir, Harry et Adriana s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans la chambre de cette dernière puis entrèrent dans l'appartement de la malle. Après avoir balayé l'étonnement de son apprenti, Adriana l'emmena dans le salon qu'elle avait aménagé en salle de détente où les coussins et les poufs étaient rois. Elle mit un fond de musique très calme puis dit à Harry de se détendre et de fermer les yeux.

Harry sentit les mains d'Adriana se placer sur ses tempes. Puis il se sentit transporter autre part. Il ne savait pas combien de temps les séparait du début de la séance mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Adriana le tenait par la main et ils se trouvaient sur ce qui semblait être un champs de bataille. Dans le ciel nuageux, des éclaires verts se formaient puis disparaissaient. On savait dire qu'il faisait jour car une faible lueur jaune traversait les nuages orageux de temps à autre.

« -Où sommes-nous, demanda Harry ?

-Je crois que nous sommes dans ton paysage intérieure, Harry.

-Pourquoi est-ce si sombre, murmura le garçon ?

-Notre paysage intérieure se forme à partir de nos émotions mais aussi de notre vécu. Je suppose que tu as vécu plus de traumatismes que d'heureux moments. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ce paysage peut être changé.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

-Mon paysage était sombre et baigné de sang les premières fois que je l'ai vu. Maintenant, Le ciel est devenu bleu nuit et les étoiles y sont visibles. Au départ, on voyait une ruine ressemblant vaguement à l'endroit où j'ai habité, maintenant c'est devenu un manoir magnifique où les cachots sont les endroits où mes souvenirs les plus pénibles sont cachés. Les autres pièces contiennent deux fois plus de souvenirs que les cachots. Alors ,oui, je suis sûre que ce paysage changera. »

Ils visitèrent un peu le seul bâtiment dans le paysage post-apocalyptique. En entrant dans le hall d'entrer, ils virent distinctement quatre portes. La première portant des marques de brûlure était marquée des mots « Tante Pétunia », la seconde de laquelle du sang suintait, était marqué des mots « Oncle Vernon » une troisième porte qui était parsemée d'ouvertures et qui avait bleui à certains endroits portait le nom « Dudley ». La quatrième porte ne portait aucune trace ni aucun mot, il n'y avait que de la poussière et des toiles d'araignées, elle était aussi beaucoup plus petite elle était sous un escalier. Voyant la tristesse dans les yeux de Harry, Adriana l'aida à sortir de son monde intérieure.

Quand elle retrouva son corps, Adriana vit pour la première fois Harry triste. Elle le consola, le prenant dans ses bras à la manière dont sa grande sœur adoptive le faisait lorsqu'elle vivait chez les Bathory. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques temps puis voyant qu'il ne se reprenait toujours pas, Adriana pris une potion dans son armoire et l'a donna à Harry.

« -C'est une potion de sommeille sans rêve. Ça te permettra de dormir sans problème. Bois-là maintenant, ordonna d'une voix douce Adriana. »

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien et avec une fille endormie sur son torse. Puis il se souvenu de la veille et de ses événements tardifs. La potion l'avait endormi presque instantanément. Il réveilla calmement Adriana sans trop la brusquer et celle-ci rougit un peu de sa position. En effet, durant son sommeil, elle avait placée sa tête sur le torse de son ami et avait pris le bras droit de Harry dans les siens, le serrant comme si c'était un doudou.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement pour aller dans leur chambre respective pour se doucher afin d'être prêt pour la prochaine journée.


	11. Chap10 : Réunion de famille

Réunion de famille

La famille Snape était partit le vendredi soir afin de dormir dans le manoir Slytherin. Le lendemain matin, les deux jumelles qui s'étaient retrouvées dans le même lit furent réveillées par leur grand père grâce à un très rafraichissant aguamenti. Dès la fin du petit déjeuner, Tom qui avait juste souhaité à ses petites filles une joyeuse rentrée et beaucoup de plaisir dans leur maison respective, décida qu'il était temps de parler de choses sérieuses.

« -Alors, mesdemoiselles, pourquoi avez-vous réclamé une réunion ?

-Adriana a découvert quelque chose , dit Mélissa en voyant que sa sœur s'entortillait les doigts dans sa serviette.

-Ah et qu'est-ce, dit le chef de famille en se tournant vers l'autre jumelle ?

-Harry est…, hésita Adriana puis respirant un bon coups, Harryesttonneuveu.

-Adriana, peux-tu répété, s'il te plait ?

-Lorsque j'étais dans le train avec Harry, j'ai décidé de lui montrer Sanira mais après avoir jeté un sort de silence et d'intimité sur notre compartiment. Harry a dit à Sanira qu'elle était belle.

-Et où est le problème, demanda Tom ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'étudiante ?

-Il l'a dit en Fourchelangue.

-Un Potter fourchelangue! Ce crétin de James doit se retourner dans sa tombe, lâcha Severus !

-Du coup, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert plusieurs choses qui ne vont pas du tout te plaire, papy, déclara avec une légère crainte dans la voix la fille.

-Papy, même si je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne, promet nous de ne pas perdre le contrôle sur ta magie, demanda Mélissa en voyant sa jumelle s'enfoncer dans un silence incertain.

-Les filles, vous savez très bien que je ne suis jamais assez en colère pour perdre le contrôle de magie.

-Je crois que si elles le demandent, c'est qu'elles ont de très bonnes raisons de craindre ta colère, intervint Severus voyant que les yeux d'Adriana se remplissaient de crainte.

-Bon d'accord. Je vais me concentrer pour ne pas perdre le contrôle, dit Tom dans un soupire.

-Papa, tu veux bien placer un sort de protection sur nous trois ?

-Tu as donc si peur de sa réaction, demanda son père tout en plaçant le sort ? »

Adriana lui répondit par un signe de tête. Mélissa qui sentait que sa jumelle avait vraiment besoin de soutient, se plaça à ses côtés posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule tout en lui chuchotant des encouragements.

«-Papy, que sais-tu de Grindelwald ?

-C'était l'amant du vieux fou. Il est le dernier Dark Lord en vie , officiellement. Il est emprisonné à Nuremberg depuis son arrestation en 1944.

-Ça, c'est-ce que tout le monde croit savoir mais la vérité est que Grindelwald avait quitté le vieux Bubus pour une femme nommée Mérope Gaunt. Chose que le vieux n'a pas bien digérée apparemment.

Au début du règne de Grindelwald, ils ont eu un enfant qu'ils nommèrent Tomas Erus Grindelwald.

Mais l'enfant a été enlevé. Cet enfant, c'est toi, papy.

-Si le vieux fou est dans le coup, il va avoir une mort douloureuse, déclara Tom ayant des volutes de magie qui montrait bien la haine qu'il avait pour le directeur de Hogwarts.

-Tu as trouvé plus n'est-ce pas, demanda le père à sa fille ?

-Oui. Grindelwald a été enfermé début 45 mais Mérope connaissait très bien la magie de l'esprit et l'utilisait sur les gardes pour rester avec son amant. C'est comme ça que une petite Lilianna Grindelwald vit le jour.

-Selon mes calculs tu commençais vraiment à te faire un nom en tant que Dark Lord, intervint Mélissa.

-Cela impliquerait que je me suis fait manipuler depuis le début de ma vie, formula à voix haute le Dark Lord. »

Cette fois-ci, sa rage prit le dessus et sa magie se déchaîna sur le bouclier de Severus. Les deux jumelles décidèrent d'utiliser leur magie commune pour former un second bouclier les entourant tous les trois.

« -Heureusement que nous sommes protégés par nos boucliers, déclara dans un souffle Mélissa.

-Oui. Sinon, on serait déjà mort, dit Adriana, choquée par la force de la magie de leur grand-père.

-Il faut dire que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions à gérer d'un seul coup, déclara Severus, même pour lui. »

Ils continuèrent à regarder l'homme faire les cents pas pendant quelques temps dans un silence que seuls les cris de rage de l'homme brisaient. Après un instant, Severus décida de sortir ses filles de leurs contemplation.

« -Où vit Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas où mais il a lâché mardi matin que « Tante Pétunia ne me laissait jamais manger des œufs brouillés. ».

-QUOI ? Il vit chez ELLE ! »

Severus partit rejoindre son beau-père, laissant sa magie sortir de son corps et se mélanger à celle de Tom. Les deux hommes avaient apparemment trouvé un accord puisqu'ils proféraient tous les deux des menaces au sujet d'un « vieux citronné qui ferait bien de s'étouffer avec ces foutus bonbons ! ».

Après quelques instants, les deux filles se regardèrent avec un peu de crainte dans leur yeux.

« -J'aurais jamais penser les voir autant en colère contre le vieux fou, dit Mélissa.

-J't'avais prévenue qu'ils n'allaient pas apprécié ce que j'ai découvert.

-Ouais, j'aurais du te croire sur paroles. Maintenant, ils vont peut-être trouver quoi faire. Enfin quand ils auront fini de s'énerver. »

Après un court silence, Mélissa soupira, demandant silencieusement à sa jumelle ce qu'elles allaient faire en attendant leur retour à la normale.

« - J'avais prévue le coup. J'ai ma valise dans ma poche. J'ai trouvé des livres très intéressants dans la bibliothèque de ma maison et j'en ai fait des copies. Tu veux les lire, proposa Adriana ?

-Oui, j'aimerais bien mais j'ai pas trouvé assez d'informations pour faire l'essaie pour McGo…

-C'est sur la différence entre la métamorphose vivant-vivant et celle objet-objet ?

-Ouais. Elle nous en a demandé trois pages de parchemins, répondit Mélissa, déprimée.

-T'inquiètes pas: je vais t'aider. »

Après avoir grossi sa malle, Adriana ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et les deux jumelles y entrèrent, laissant derrière elles les deux adultes dans leur rage.

Trois heures plus tard, les jumelles en sortirent et découvrirent que les deux adultes étaient toujours enragés. Elles se regardèrent un instant avec un regard malicieux puis Adriana qui a toujours été la plus fragile de constitution, tomba par terre. Mélissa se penchant sur sa sœur puis cria des « au secours » arrêtant les deux adultes qui se précipitèrent vers les deux adolescentes. Bien évidemment, les deux jumelles eurent droit à un savon pour avoir exagéré leur état de santé qui était tout à fait normal. Ils retournèrent à Hogwarts le dimanche après midi. Adriana et Mélissa avait reçu de leur grand père un collier empêchant les légilimens non autorisés à entrer dans les esprits des filles; ce qui revient à dire que seul leur père et leur grand père pouvait entrer dans l'esprit des filles. Avant de partir Adriana eut la surprise d'entendre son père et son grand père dire qu'elle pouvait inviter le jeune Harry au manoir Slytherin pour les vacances de Yule (= Noël sorcier). Son père n'avait même pas grogné à l'idée de cohabiter avec un mini James pendant deux semaines entières!

"- Il est hors de question qu'il retourne chez cette peste de Pétunia, lui avait dit son père d'un calme qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la tante d'Harry."


	12. Ch11 Balai et Cerbère !

_**Chap 11 : Cerbère à Hogwarts ?!**_

C'était déjà vendredi de la deuxième semaine de cours et tous les premières années s'étaient retrouvés pour le premier cours de vol, dans une cour de château. Les quatre groupes de premières années ne se mélangeaient pas les uns les autres, démontrant parfaitement l'absence totale d'entente inter-maison. Adriana, Harry et Hermione parlaient des différents devoirs pour la semaine prochaine comme la plupart des Ravenclaw et de leurs difficultés dans certains cours et de leurs avancées dans d'autres, bien que Harry et Hermione avaient déjà posé des questions sur le quidditch, la manière de manier un balai, etc. . Hermione était arrivé à la conclusion catégorique qu'après ce premier cours, elle demanderait une dispense. Harry, lui, avait décidé de voir comment ce premier cours allait se passer avant de dire si ce sport sorcier international lui plaisait ou non.

Bien assez raidement pour Hermione, Mme Hooch (Bibine en français) arriva ordonnant à ses élèves de se placer à côté d'un balai. Tout le monde obéit à cette professeur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu au par avant.

« -Vous placez votre main au dessus de votre balai, et dîtes d'une voix ferme et claire « Debout », ordonna-t-elle. »

Tous s'empressèrent d'obéir. Draco, Mélissa, Adriana, Harry, Hanna Abot (Hufflepuf) et les jumelles Patil étaient les premiers à avoir fait obéir leur balai de mauvaise qualité. Hermione n'arrivait qu'à faire tourner son balai sur lui même. Adriana et Harry l'aidèrent sous le regard empli de mépris des Slytherin et celui,compatissant des Hufflepuf. Les Griffindor étaient trop occupés à parler de leurs expériences passées et des figures qu'ils avaient effectuées au par avant.

Quand tous eurent leur balai en main, Mme Hooch leur dit de monter sur le balai puis la professeur et arbitre du Quidditch inspecta les rangs, corrigeant ceux qui en avaient besoin. Harry, Adriana et Hermione eurent du mal à s'empêcher de ricaner lorsque le fier Draco se fit corriger sur sa position beaucoup trop en avant.

« - Quand je dirais « partez », vous frapperez d'un cou sec sur le sol et vous vous élèverez dans le ciel. Pour redescendre, vous n'aurez qu'à vous penchez vers l'avant. A trois, trois ...deux.. »

Mais la professeur n'eut pas le temps d'annoncer le top départ que Neville Longbottom s'éleva dans les airs de plus en plus haut sous les regards effrayés des Hufflepuff, rempli d'un humour malsain pour la plupart des Slytherin. Au final, le jeun Longbottom avait le poignet cassé. Alors que la professeur accompagnait son élève à l'infirmier, Draco s'avança de l'endroit où Neville était tombé. Il y ramassa le Rappeltout que le jeun héritier avait reçu de sa grand-mère le matin même.

"-Tiens, cet empoté a laissé tomber ce objet stupide, lachat Malfoy.

-Donne-moi ça Malfoy, exigea Ronnald Weasley. Je vais lui rendre.

-Mmh, Non. Je vais le déposé quelques part où il pourra le retrouver, répondit-il. Au sommet d'un arbre peut-être.

-J'aurais dit au pied du Saule Cogneur, partagea Mélissa.

\- Ou encore le lancé le plus loin possible.

-Non! Donne moi ça, ordonna de nouveau Ronnald Weasley.

-Viens le chercher, Weasley, provoqua Draco en s'élevant doucement du sol."

Ronnald enfourcha on balai mais fut stoppé dans son élan par Hermione qui répéta les paroles de Mme Hooch "Si je vous vois dans les airs, vous serez renvoyer avant de dire "Quidditch". ". Bien sûr, cela n'eut aucun effet sur Ronnald qui pensait juste à foncer tête baissée. Mais il faillit tomber de son balai alors qu'il tentait de rattraper le Rappeltout que Draco venait de lancer. Harry monta tout de suite sur son balai pour sauver son camarade tandis que Adriana utilisa un sort pour ralentir la chute de Ronnald. Entre temps, les professeurs Mc Gonnagal, Severus et Flitwick qui avaient suivi la scène depuis le moment où Ronnald tombait du balai.

"-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, demanda la professeure de métamorphose d'une voix tonnitruante?

-Comme vous avez pu le voir, professeurs, Ronnald Weasley était sur son balai et en est tombé. Je suis donc monté sur mon balai pour le rattraper, répondit Harry.

-Tandis que je lançais un sort sur notre camarade afin de diminuer son poids pour limiter l'impact sur Harry, ajouta Adriana.

-Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, monsieur Weasley, tonna le professeur Snape?

-Mais cet enfo*** de Malfoy était, commença avec hargne Ronnald !

-Monsieur Weasley, retenue pour votre langage et votre non respect des consignes, dit la directrice des rouges et or!

-Quant à vous, monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Snape, 15 points chacun, récompensa le professeur Flitwick.

-Mais cinq points en moins pour vous monsieur Potter, pour non respect des consignes, rajouta le professeur Snape."

Le professeur Flitwick en profita pour prendre à part le Survivant. Lorsque Harry retourna au près de ses camarades, il souffla à Adriana et Hermione qu'il avait quelque chose à leur annoncer. Mme Hooch revînt une dizaine de minute après le "départ" de ses collègues. En effet, tout comme Mme Hooch, les jumelles savaient très bien que les autres professeurs restaient dans l'ombre pour dénicher les futurs représentants de leur maison. Peu d'élèves avaient démontré un talent pour le quidditch: il y avait les jumelles Snape, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Dean Thomas.

La leçon se termina à 15h. Draco Malfoy se trouva intelligent de provoquer un duel contre Ronnald Weasley, à minuit. Mais connaissant les règles en matière de duel, Adrianna savait déjà que l'héritier Malfoy n'allait pas s'y présenté. En effet, celui-ci n'avait ni nommer Ron par son titre "Minorem", ni se présenté par son propre titre, "Heretem".

Son intuition fut confirmée le lendemain, lorsqu'une rumeur de chien à trois têtes que Ron aurait pétrifié seul parvînt à ses oreilles. Bien sûr, une telle rumeur n'intriguait pas Adrianna qui savait déjà que la pierre philosophale était gardée par plusieurs défenses; du moins c'est ce qu'elle avait appris en écoutant le rapport de son père à son grand-père, lors d'une session entre Mangemorts de confiances et leur Maître. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Harry ,qui leur avait annoncé la veille au soir son entrée dans l'équipe de quidditch, et Hermione qui récita parfaitement les lignes de description dans un livre de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

"-J'adorerais le voir par moi-même, déclara Hermione.

-Non mais ça va pas la tête, répliqua Harry!?

-Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais réfléchit c'est peut-être la dernière fois de notre vie qu'on pourrat en approcher un d'aussi près, se défendit Hermione.

-Tu as raison, Hermione, déclara Adriana d'une voix calme.

-Ah tu voix, dit la rousse au brun.

-Si nous y allons, ce sera la dernière fois qu'on en verra un d'aussi près. Mais ce sera aussi la dernière chose qu'on verra de notre vie, continua Adriana avec un air sombre sur le visage.

-T'inquiètes pas. Je suis sûre qu'il y a un moyen d'aller le voir sans rien risquer, dit Harry avec un regard absent. Peut-être que Hagrid en sait quelque chose.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il adore les créatures dangereuses, déclara pensivement Adriana."

A peine, après avoir dit cette phrase qu'elle a regrettait déjà. Oh ! elle avait dit consciemment en repensant à ce que lui avait raconté son grand-père sur le demi-géant mais elle savait que Harry et Hermionne n'étaient pas du genre à passer outre le règlement. Il fallait qu'elle en parle à son père. En effet, elle savait que les barrières d'occlumensie de Harry n'étaient pas suffisamment puissante pour arrêter un ordre mental d'un légilimens. Il fallait qu'elle accélère les leçons pour Harry... ET pour Hermionne , elle lui devait de l'aider; ne l'avait-elle pas promis en débuts d'année après tout?


	13. Chap12 Occlumensie (2)

Chap 12 :

Adriana avait parlé à son père qu'il lui avait dit de faire venir Harry dans son bureau le plus rapidement possible ainsi que la jeune Miss Granger.

« -Monsieur Potter, Miss Granger asseyez-vous, ordonna le maitre de potions lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ma fille m'a parlé de votre comportement étrange par rapport au cerbère du 3ième étage.

-Nous n'en avons pas parlé pourtant, dit Hermione qui réfléchissait.

-Je ne m'en rappelle pas non plus, dit Harry, inquiet.

-C'est ce que je craignais. Il me faut votre accord écrit pour que je puisse regardé dans vos esprits s'il y a ou nom un ordre dans votre tête qui vous oblige à vouloir aller vers le danger.

-C'est vraiment possible, demanda Hermione inquiète ?

-A votre avis, Miss Granger? Pensez-vous que ma fille m'aurait dérangé si vous n'encourriez aucun danger?

-Non, monsieur, répondit une Hermionne appeurée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je me questionnais plutot sur la manière dont a procédé celui ou celle qui a mis cette "ordre"."

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil pendant une seconde puis lanca un regard à sa fille, regard qui disait "Tu as de bien drôle d'amis, ma fille..." Puis sortit deux papiers et des plumes ainsi qu'un encrier pour ces deux élèves qui écrivirent l'autorisation de fouiller dans leur esprit. Cela fait, le professeur s'approcha de la jeune fille afin d'entrer dans son esprit.

Severus Snape trouva un désordre très légèrement ranger. En effet, les souvenirs heureux et ceux tristes semblaient être séparé les uns des autres.

Pendant qu'il cherchait, Adriana et Harry voyait leur amie versant quelques larmes. Harry avait voulu arrêter son professeur mais Adriana l'en empêcha.

"-Elle est en train de revivre certains de ses mauvais souvenirs mais c'est normal. Père doit être en train de fouiller dans tous ses souvenirs pour trouver l'ordre, expliqua Adriana.

-Est-ce qu'elle ira bien, demanda Harry inquiet?

-Oui, elle aura juste un peu mal à la tête."

Après une heure, Severus Snape sortit de l'esprit de Hermione , un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

"-La jeune Miss Granger avait en effet un ordre dans son esprit. Elle va dormir un peu. Mr Potter, approchez et baissez vos barrières d'occlumensie si vouvs vouulez que je vous aide, ordonna le professeur de potions."

Harry se concentra pour baisse ses barrières d'occlumensie, laissant entrer son professeur sans problèmes. Le père de Adrianna découvrit une plaine déserte si ce n'est pour la tour et la forêt. Il y vit égalemeent une version très jeune de Harry devant lui.

"-Mes souvenirs sont là bas, professeur, indiqua Harry légèrement intimidé."

Ils firent ensemble la recherche dans tous les coins de la tour jusqu'à aller au seuil du sous-sol.

"-Vous ne venez pas avec moi, demanda Severus en voyant la garçon qui semblait avoir quatre ans reculer?

-Je ne préfère pas y aller. Je ne veux pas les revoir, déclara doucement Harry en parlant de ses souvenirs.

-Soit, dit le professeur après avoir haussé un sourcil."

Lorsqu'il entra, l'adulte fut surpris de voir la noirceur quasi absolue de la pièce. Quatre portes bloquées par des toiles d'areignés se tenait devant lui. Il marcha d'abord vers la porte la plus proche. En retirant la toile d'areigné, il viet que les mots "Tante Pétunia" avait inscrit dans le bois en le brûlant. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimé ce qui allait voir...

Et il eut raison. Il avait regardé derrière les quatres portes: celle portant des brûlures enfermaient tous les abus qu'avait fait Pétunia à l'enfant, celle ensanglantée portait le nom de Vernon Dursley, celle qui portait des héchimoses emmenait à tous ce que Dudley Dursley avait fait subir aux jeunes Harry mais celle derrière laquelle il trouva finalement l'ordre était aussi celle qui contenaient les mauvais souvenirs en rapport avec Lord Voldemort qu'avait l'enfant.

Quand il sortit de l'esprit de Harry pour réintégrer son corrps, Severus regarda le jeune garçon avec détermination.

"-Il est hors de questions que tu remettes ne serait-ce qu'un pied chez les Dursley, déclara-t-il en crachant le nom de famille des "gardiens" de son élève."

Harry n'avait pas entendu cette phrase car il était toujours inconscient, tout comme Hermionne mais Adriana était partagée entre la joie de voir son père si déterminé à enlever Harry aux Dursley et la peur de savoir ce qu'avait subit Harry durant son enfance. Mais elle était rassurée que le calvaire de son ami et petit cousin soit terminé : Il est hors de question qu'il retourne ne serait-ce qu'une journée au près d'eux.

"-Tu as bien fait de venir m'en parler, Adriana. Cette histoire aurait pu être encore plus dangereuse si tu ne m'avais rien dit.

-J'en suis consciente, père. Peut-on utiliser ses sorts contre le vieux citronné, demanda sérieusement la jeune sorcière?

-Oui mais on le fera pendant les vacances de Yule. En les combinant à son dossier médical et à ses souvenirs, on peut l'accuser au minimum de négligence. Il va perdre la plus part de ses titres grâce à ça, expliqua le père un sourrire sadique plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Grand-père sera content, affirma Adriana.

-Adirana, je veux que tu prennes en charge Hermionne, pour lui apprendre l'étiquette sorcière mais également l'occlumensie.

-Bien, père.

-Et si tu veux, je peux prendre en charge les cours de Harry, proposa le maître des potions.

-J'essaierais puis si je n'arrive pas à garder le rythme j'irai vous voir."

La discussion s'arrêta là car Hermionne et Harry commençait doucement à hémerger. Ils avaient tous les deux des traces de larmes sur leurs joues, leurs yeux étaient rouges. Le professeur se leva et prit de flacon de potion de couleur bleu puis les tendit aux deux élèves.

"-Buvez, c'est un anti-douleur, expliqua-t-il.

-Merci, dirent en coeur Harry et Hermionne après avoir bu la totalité du flacon.

-Est-ce que c'est parti, demanda Hermionne?

-Oui, j'ai enlevé l'ordre mentale.

-Comment peut-on s'en protéger, questionna-t-elle?

-Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il existe bien un moyen de se protéger mais il m'est interdit de vous l'enseigner.

-Je ne comprend pas.

-Notre merveilleux ministre a décidé de retirer des manuels scolaires tout ce qui concerne la magie de l'esprit. Etant donné que je ne suis que votre professeur, je ne peux vous l'enseigner sans risquer ma place.

-C'est complètement absurde, murmura Harry.

-Sachez juste, Miss Granger, que tous les sorciers élevés par des sorciers l'aprennent dès leur plus jeune âge, dit-il en lançant un regard pas très discret à sa fille.

-Je comprend, professeur.

-Sortez maintenant. A part vous, Mr Potter."

Les deux filles sortirent.

"-De quoi voulez-vous me parlez, professeur?

-Je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, Mr Potter. Vous savez ce que je sais de votre enfance chez vos tortionnaires.

-..., Harry ne savait pas comment réagir, il était apeuré et en même temps il avait un peu d'espoir qu'un adulte le reconnaisse comme victime.

-Au vue de votre amitié avec ma fille, je vous invite à passer toute la durée des vacances chez moi, continua Severus Snape."

Dire qu'Harry était étonné était un euphémisme. Certes, ses relations avec le professeur de potions s'était améliorée ( l'adulte ne le prennait plus comme bouc-émissaire) mais de là à être invité à vivre sous le même toit que lui durant les vacances... Il avait du mal à le croire.

"-Toutes les vacances, répéta Harry.

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit. Mais vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé d'accepter; vous pouvez toujours retourner chez eux si vous le désirez, Mr Potter.

-Non! Je... J'aimerais accepté mais je ne crois pas que cela soit possible, monsieur.

-La décision n'appartient qu'à vous.

-Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne peux pas quitter les Dursley. Le professeur Dumbledore me l'interdit."

Severus haussa un sourcil.

"-Qui est votre tuteur légale? Qui est votre tutuer magique?

-Mon tuteur légale est soit oncle Vernon soit Tante Pétunia. Pour ce qui est du tuteur magique, je ne savais même pas que ce titre existait mais je soupçonne le professeur Dumbledore de l'être.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez ça?

-Qui de mieux que le vainqueur de Grindelwald pour être le tuteur légale du Survivant, ennonca le jeune sorcier? Et puis même sans ça, professeur, son attention sur moi n'est-elle pas un peu étrange ? Si je ne suis qu'un élève pour lui, pourquoi tant d'attention, résonna l'élève?

-Très bon raisonnement. Pour ce qui est de votre tuteur légale, je peux faire signer un papier pour qu'il cède à une personne de votre choix ses droits et obligations envers vous.

-Est-ce vraiment possible?

-Oui. Qui choisissez-vous ?

-Vous, répondit immédiatement son élève.

-Vous pouvez encore réfléchir. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me donner une réponse toute de suite.

-Pas besoin de réfléchir plus que ça. Vous êtes le seul adulte que je connaisse suffisament pour savoir que vous n'êtes pas à la botte du directeur. A moins que vous ayez un autre nom en tête, professeur?

-Deux noms me viennent en tête en effet mais je dois d'abord leur en parler avant. L'un d'eux est le père de Mr Draco Malfoy.

-Vous avez mon accord pour écrire le nom qu'il vous plairra, professeur, du moment qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sbire de Dumbledore. Je vous fait confiance pour ça.

-Très bien. Je vais en parler aux deux interressés et nous verrons bien lequels des deux acceptes. Vous pouvez y aller.

-Bien professeur, dit Hary en se tournant vers la porte. Professeur?

-Oui.

-J'accepte votre invitation avec joie, dit Harry juste avant de sortir de la piece en refermant la porte."

Severus avait un sourire aux lèvres, repensant à Lilly sa première amie.

" Il a beau être la copie de James physiquement; il a hérité de ton intellect, Lilly. *soupire* Tu doit être fière de lui de là haut.", pensa-t-il.

 **Pendant que Harry et Severus discutaient, du côté de Hermione et Adrianna, après qu'elles aient quitté les donjons.**

Hermione et Adrianna marchaient en silence jusqu'à ce que la descendante de Slytherin brise le silence.

"-Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler. Je sais que ça te démange de me le demander.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentis la rousse.

-Tu ne trouveras pas des livres la dessus dans la bibliothèque de Hogwarts, c'est une branche bannie de l'enseignement. Et j'ai déjà regardé les livres de notre bibliothèque, et les seuls qui sont sur cette branche n'expliquent pas comment la pratiquer; il s'agit plus de descriptions générales que de véritables modes d'emploie.

-Quand as-tu...?

-Là n'est pas la question, l'interrompit Adrianna. La question est "est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide ou vas-tu rien faire pour sauvegarder on esprit?" . L balle est dans ton camps.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de moyens que je le fasse moi-même?

-Non. Enfin si mais le peu de livres dédiés à l'apprentissage de cet art est vendu à un prix trop élevé pour les né-moldus.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu là?

-Hélas non. Les éditions sont tellement anciennes et tellement rares sur le marché, d'autant plus pour ces livres-là, que le prix de ce genre de livres peut atteindre le millier de livre haut la main.

\- Oh... J'aurais jamais cru ça.

-Et c'est la même chose pour les livres d'étiquette, de protocole et sur less différentes choses qui entrent dans l'apprentissage d'un futur lord. Hélas, notre société est ainsi faite qu'un(e) né-moldu(e) ne pourr jamais tout savoir de cette société sans avoir été aidé(e).

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix du coup... Tu veux bien m'apprendre?

-Je peux même t'apprendre l'étiquette et le protocole si tu veux, proposa Adrianna. Je peux te prêter mes livres d'apprentissage si tu veux.

-Oui je veux bien. Quand estce que je les aurais?

-Dimancha prochain si je rentre chez moi sinon le dimanche suivant, répondit-elle après réflexion. Mais on a pas besoin d'attendre pour commencer less cours d'occlumensie.

-Quand est-ce qu'on le ferais? Il faut peut-être y intégrer Harry non?

-On le ferait le vendredi après les cours de vol. Et non, on n'y intègre pas Harry?

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne peux pas m'occuper d'Harry et de toit en même temps et qu'il a déjà commencé. Et avant que ttu le demandes. Il avait lu ce mot dans un livre et m'ademandé ce que c'était puis il m'a demandé de lui apprendre.

-Ok."


	14. Chap13 Visite et plan

_Pardon pour le retard, j ai eu la visite de ma famille t je n'ai pas eu accès à mon ordi pendant qu'ils sont là...  
_

 _Bonne lecture_

C'était le vendredi soir et la nuit commençait à tomber sur la Grande Bretagne. Dans le Surrey, se trouvait le village Little Whinging et dans celui-ci, il y avait une rue connue pour sa banalité, Privet Drive.

Alors que tout n'était que silence, une silhouette traversa la route, se dirigeant vers le numéro 4 de la rue.

Lorsque l'homme imposant qu'était Vernon Dursley ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour découvrir des hommes élégament vêtus.

« -C'est pour quoi, demanda Vernon énervé?

-Bonsoir à vous aussi monsieur Dursley. Puis-je entrer ? Le bas d'une porte n'est pas réellement le meilleur endroit pour parler affaires, dit l'homme portant un attaché-caisse.

-Entrez dit-il légèrement sceptique. »

L'homme de la maison installa ses invités dans le salon. Dès que ceux-ci furent assis, Vernon les interpella.

«-Qui êtes-vous et quelles sont ces affaires qui ne pouvaient pas attendre lundi ?

-Je suis

-J'aimerais que vous me cédiez le tutorat de votre neveu, dit l'homme aux long cheveux noir de jais tout de go.

-Comment?

-Je connais le jeune Potter depuis sa naissance. Un empêchement m'a empêché de m'occuper de lui jusqu'à maintenant.

-Vous êtes de leur engeance, n'est-ce pas, demanda Vernon dégoûté ?

-Je suis tout aussi humain que vous monsieur Dursley. Pouvez-vous signer ces papiers ?

-Faites voir. »

Vernon examina les papiers, pesant le pour et le contre de les signer.

"-Et nous ne devrons plus jamais faire face à sa bizzarerie, demanda-t-il en crachant de dégouts le mot "bizzaerie"?

-A moins de se croiser dans un lieu public, non, déclara l'avocat.

-Fort bien. Pétunia, peux-tu venir, s'il te plaît?"

Une grande femme d'une maigreur presque maladive arriva à l'entrée du salon mais ne fit pas un pas de plus.

"-Vous! Que faîtes-vous chez moi?

-Tu connais cet homme, Tunie, releva son mari?

-Oui elle me connait. Et pour répondre à ta question,Pétunia, je suis là pour te demander de me céder le tutorat de Harry Potter.

-Explique, exigeat-elle.

-Si vous signez ces papiers, le jeune monsieur Potter ne vivra plus dans votre maison. Vous ne devrez plus subvenir à ses besoins, expliqua Maître Ennock.

-Vous ne le verrez plus ... à moins de se croiser dans un lieu public, rajouta Severus.

-Hmm, fit-elle.

-Qu'en penses-tu, chérie, demanda Vernon?

-Ce serait parfait mais je veux une protection que ce Dumbledore ne nous fasse subir aucune représaille, dit-elle après un instant de réflexion.

-Si vous voulez je peux assigner un éloignement à Mr Dumbledore. Il ne pourra plus vous approchez à moins de 800m. Cela vous va-t-il, proposa l'avocat?

-Je veux avoir une preuve qu'il ne pourra jamais faire quoique ce soit à ma famille, dit la femme.

-J'avais pensé que vous voudriez peut-être une protection contre les sorciers alors je me suis permis d'acheter ça, dit Severus en sortant une boite de sa poche. Ces bijoux, commença-t-il en ouvrant la boite, ont tous un sort qui absorbe tous les sorts qui peuvent être ou avoir été jeté sur vous. De votre naissance à votre mort.

-Qui nous dit que cela marchera, dit Vernon?

-Je veux bien vous lancez un sort alors que vous portez le bijoux, proposa l'avocat.

-D'accord."

Vernon attacha la montre à son poignet droit et se plaçat debout devant l'avocat qui avait sortit sa baguette magique. L'avocat murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et un jet jaune partit du bout du bois pour atteindre la montre ensorceller.

"QU'est-ce qui aurait du se passer, demanda l'homme en surpoids?

-Vos cheveux auraient du se colorer en jaune, révéla Ennock.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien, demanda Pétunia?

-Oui très bien. Même si ça ne me plaît pas de l'avouer, je pense qu'on peut faire confiance à ses bijoux.

-Il y a juste une chose, interpella l'avocat. Si vous recevez une vingtaine de sorts en un laps de temps très court (en moins d'une heure) il se peut que certains sorts agissent quelques secondes avant que le bijoux fassent effet. Donc, je vous déconseille de vous placer entre deux feux.

-Bien. Où dois-je signer, demanda Pétunia?"

Les papiers furent signés rapidement. Alors que les eux hommes allaient partir, Pétunia les interpella.

"-Attendez! Il y a une malle dans le grenier qui appartenait à Lilly. J'ai eu beau essayé de m'en débarrasser, je n'arrive pas à la bouger d'un cm.

-Allez-y maître Ennock, dit Severus. Tu me montres le chemin Pétunia."

Arriver dans le grenier, Severus trouva agréable de voir la malle de Lilly intacte comme si elle sortait du magasin. Mais il fut surpris de voir des dessins sur le dessus de la malle : un cerf, une biche, un loup et un chien entourés de fleurs de lys. Il tapat sur la biche du bout de la baguette et la malle se miniaturisat. Après l'avoir mis dans sa poche, Severus partit du numéro 4 Privet Drive.

...

Severus Snape arriva devant un manoir qu'il connaissait bien pour y avoir passé le moment le plus heureux de sa vie, sa retrouvaille avec ses jumelles. Après être rentré dans le manoir Slytherin, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau qu'occupait presque constemment le maître des lieux. Arriver devant la porte du bureau, le maître des potions vérifia d'abord sa tenue avant de toquer. Presque immédiatement, il put rentré. Un grand bureau derrière lequel son beau-père trônait se trouvait devant lui.

"-Alors,demanda ce dernier en l'invitant à s'asseoir d'un simple geste de la main?

-Ils ont pris les bijoux et ont signé. Je suis officiellement le tuteur légal de Harry Potter, déclara Severus un sourrire aux lèvres.

-Bien. Comment avance-t-il en occlumensie?

-Il a déjà organisé ses souvenirs ainsi que sa défense mentale. J'ai eu le plaisir de visiter son esprit il y a peu. Nous pouvons être fiers de Adriana. Elle a été une bonne professeure.

-En si peu de temps, pensa-t-il à voix haute. Qu'a répondu Harry à l'invitation?

-Il a dit que ce serait un véritable plaisir.

-Mais, demanda Lord Slytherin voyant que son gendre hésitait à rajouté quelque chose?

-Il m'a étonné. Il a vu juste dans le jeu du vieux citronné. Il a remarqué l'attention annormale que lui porte le vieux débris. Harry a d'abbord rejeté mon offre car il avait déjà demandé à être retiré de chez les Dursley, ce que Albus lui a refusé, bien évidemment.

-C'est tout a notre avantage, sourit Tom. Au plus il s'éloigne de Dumbledore, au plus il se rapproche de moi. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il soit totalement contre le vieux. Mais il faudrait mieux qu'il se comporte comme un goldenboy pour l'instant. Peux-tu faire passer le messagee?

-Bien sûr.

-Va maintenant."

Et il repartit par la cheminé cette fois-ci pour arriver dans la cheminé de l'Impasse du Tisseur. Il y prit quelques affairesavant de retourner dans la cheminée pour arriver dans ses quartiers à Hogwarts.

...

Adrianna avait senti son mirroir à double sens vibrer, signe que son grand-père voulait lui parler. Elle s'était donc enfermée dans sa malle afin d'être sûr de ne pas être dérangée durant la conversation certainement importante. Elle agrandit le mirroir et le prit dans sa main en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils du salon.

"-Bonjour grand-père.

-Adriana, Mélissa est également présente. Je vous ai appelé pour vous confié une mission particulière.

-J'écoute, dirent en coeur les jumelles.

-Je veux que vous vous donniez en spectacle.

-Hein?

-Disputez-vous devant le plus de personnes possibles. Mélissa, essayes d'inclure l'amitié de ta soeur avec Potter dans la dispute. Adrianna, parles du statut de Slytherin de ta soeur. Je veux que le vieux citronné pense gardé Harry sous sa coupe et pouvoir t'obtenir par la même occasion, Adriana. Si tu veux tu peux le mettre dans la confidence Adriana. Je veux que tous pensent qu'il s'agit d'une dspute qui ne serra jamais entérrée.

-Combien de temps cela doit-il durer, demanda Adriana mal-à-laise à l'idée de se disputé avec sa soeur?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on obtienne un dossier asssez solide pour détruire politiquement Dumbi . Je sais que ce sera difficile mais je vous fais confiance je sais que vous y arriverez.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Adriana. Ce n'est pas comme si on ne pouvait plus se parler de tout le reste de l'année, tenta de rassurer sa soeur, la voix légèrement tremblante. On pourra se parler par notre lien et à nos réunions dans les quartiers de papa.

-Oui. Est-ce que père est au courrant?

-Non et je préfère qu'il le reste, ainsi sa réaction ne devra pas être joué. On évitera les soupçons du directeur.

-Ne pourrait-on pas lui demander d'être légèrement en retard le jour où on le fera ainsi on aura plus de temps pour se disputer et règler nos comptes, proposa Mélissa?

-Non mais vous pouvez demander à l'un de vos amis de retenir votre père un peu. Mais je sens que Draco pourrait aider à rendre la dispute plus véridique, répondit le grand-père.

-D'accord on fera comme ça, grand-père, affirmèrent en coeur les jumelles.

-Bien. Prenez soin de vous les filles. Vous avez jusqu'à Halloween pour le faire."

Le mirroir s'éteignit sur ses mots et Adriana se lassa aller dans le fauteuil se demandant ce qu'elle allait dire à sa soeur lors de la dispute.


	15. Chap14 Pleures et dipute

_Excusez mon absence. Sachez également que à partir de mi septembre (13) je ne pourrais plus update mes histoires car je rentre en haute école. Mais je ne vous abandonne pas! Je vais update pendant les vacances ^enfin j'essaierais... Vous comprenez, les études et ma réussite scolaire sont ma priorité._

 _Bonne lecture_

 **...Ch. 14 : Pleurs et dispute...**

Severus Snape avait invité en ce samedi après-midi Harry Potter sous couvert de cours de rattrapage en potion, ainsi que ses deux filles. Les trois enfants étaient assis devant lui, les deux filles entourant Harry.

« -Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour vous annoncer un petit changement.

-Qu'est-ce, demanda Adriana en remarquant le parchemin que son père avait devant lui ?

-Un formulaire de tutorat, répondit l'adulte en tendant le parchemin à Harry. »

Le jeune sorcier prit d'une main tremblante le papier officiel et le lit. A l'étonnement général, Harry se mit à pleurer. Adriana le prit alors dans ses bras pensant qu'il était en quelques sortes triste de devenir la charge de son père. Voyant que les larmes continuait Severus s'approcha du premier année, une potion de sérénité à la main. Alors qu'il s'était mis à genoux devant son élève, le maître des potions fut surpris par l'étreinte dans laquelle il fut instantanément pris. Sous l'effet de l'émotion, Harry venait de faire ce qu'aucun autre élève avait osé faire : il avait fait un câlin à la chauve-souri des cachots ( surnom donné par la plupart des élèves ).

« -Peux-tu me lâcher, maintenant, Harry, demanda Severus après quelques temps ?

-Oui, répondit Harry en lâchant son professeur et désormais tuteur. C'est l'émotion, s'expliqua-t-il.

-On avait compris, répondit Mélissa un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Par contre, je dois te demander quelque chose, Harry, commença l'adulte.

-Qu'est-ce, demanda le jeune sorcier ?

-Comportes-toi comme si tu étais à la botte du directeur.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est préférable qu'il ne sache pas non plus que tu sois mon fils adoptif. »

A cette déclaration, Harry versa une larme tout en souriant au fait d'avoir un père, une famille. Si on lui avait dit un an plus tôt qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il allait trouver une famille pour l'accueillir dans l'amour et la chaleur, il ne l'aurait traité de fou.

"-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore, demanda Séverus complètement dépassé par les émotions de sa charge?

-Tu l'as appelé "fils", papa. Il n'a jamais été appelé ainsi, expliqua Adriana en caressant le dos de son petit cousin.

-Désolé, renifla Harry.

-C'est pas grave, Harry. C'est même normal quand on sait ton histoire même sans les détails, on peut le comprendre, dit Mélissa.

-Mais il faut que tu te reprennes, Harry, continua Adriana.

-A moins que tu veuilles qu'on dise dans toute l'école que tu as pleuré devant ton professeur de potion et une Slytherin, taquina Mélissa.

-Le dire amènerais des questions et donc l'attention du directeur, ce qu'il faut éviter,réfléchit à voix haute Harry. Tu ne le ferais pas, conclut-il.

-Comme Lilly, souffla Séverus en souriant.

-Vous étiez ami avec ma mère, demanda Harry qui avait une ouïe très fine?

-Oui. D'ailleurs, il faudra qu'on aille à Gringotts durant les vacances de Yule. Les gobelins ont certainement gardé un double du testament de tes parents. Il garde toujours tout en double.

-Je dois aussi y faire quelque chose, laissa tomber Adriana.

-Ah et qu'est-ce?

-C'est un secret que même Mélissa ne connaît pas, sourit malicieusement la jeune sorcière.

-Sur ce, les enfants, je vais vous laisser vous amuser dehors. Il serait idiots de ne pas profiter du beau temps, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien père, dirent en cœur les trois ado."

Les trois jeunes sortirent ensemble du grand château et se séparèrent pour aller retrouver leurs amis respectifs.

Hermione était étonnement dehors assise contre un arbre mais avait tout de même un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. La jeune fille ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre lorsque ses amis s'assirent à côté d'elle.

"-Désolé pour l'attente, dit Harry.

-Pas besoin de t'excuser, Harry. J'avais amené de la lecture, dit Hermione en montrant de la main son sac rempli de livre. Comment ça s'est passé? Dîtes-moi tout!

-Ca, c'est bien notre Hermione, sourit Adriana.

-Tout s'est très bien passé, expliqua Harry.

-Oui si on ne compte pas ton problème de larmes devant le chaudron, ria Adriana.

\- Pourquoi t'as pleuré?

-Je me suis cogné à la marmite brûlante en voulant mettre les ingrédients, mentit Harry. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le professeur Snape a tout arrangé.

-C'est un professionnel après tout, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Pas comme toi, ria Adriana s'adressant au seul garçon du groupe!"

 **...Un peu plus tard...**

Le trio d'azur était resté de 14h à 17h dehors, profitant des températures encore chaudes pour cette mi-septembre. Ayant obtenu de son père le livre d'étiquette et d'autres livres intéressants, Adriana décida de donner des cours à sa meilleur amie et à son petit cousin tous les dimanches matins, pendant deux heures, dans sa malle.

Les jours puis les semaines passèrent, voyant diminuer les erreurs de Harry en potions ainsi que celle de Hermione sur le monde sorcier. Durant ce premier mois, la jeune né-moldue avait appris que tout ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres et que ses chances de rester dans le monde magique sans ses connaissances d'étiquette étaient proche de zéro. Les deux amis avaient fait beaucoup de progrès, y compris en ce qui concerne l'occlumensie: les deux arrivaient à tenir quinze minutes Séverus hors de leur monde intérieur. L'adulte était très satisfait de cette avancée plus que promettante.

Nous étions donc le 2 octobre, la Grande Salle était rempli, seul quelques rares élèves et le professeur Snape n'étaient pas présents. Le trio d'azur ainsi que le quadrio d'argent composé de Mélissa, Théodore Nott, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson, étaient face à face.

"-Je ne sais pas ce qui te prends de te lier avec Saint Potter, dit avec mépris Mélissa à sa soeur.

-Si ce n'était que Potter, ce serait encore pardonnable, mais te meler à cette sang de bourbe, rajouta Draco. Tu me dégoutes, Adriana.

-Comment ai-je pu croire une seule seconde que tu étais comme ta jumelle, déclara avec dégouts Pansy?

-Tes relations sont tout simplement décevantes, Adriana, dit Théo.

-C'est vous qui me décevez, déclara d'une voix forte Adriana attirant ainsi plus d'attention sur leur groupe! Comment pouvez-vous croire en la supériorité du sang-pur?

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'énervé contre eux, tempéra Harry. Ce serait du gachit.

-Et voila,Saint-Potter qui vient te secourir, ricana Draco.

-En réalité, tu ne sais rien faire par toi-même, ma pauvre soeur, continua Mélissa.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour rêgler mes comptes. Contrairement à toi, chère soeur.

-C'est toi qui est entourée de tes larbins, dit haineuse Hermione.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, sale sang de bourbe!

-Le statut de sang ne veut rien dire, déclara calmement Harry. Il suffit de regarder le classement des points pour s'en rendre compte. Hermione est dans le top 3 de notre année, pour toutes les branches sauf pour botanique et potion où elle est dans le top 10. Plusieurs sang-pur ne peuvent en dire autant.

-Il n'y a pas que le savoir dans la vie, répliqua Mélissa!

-Sans le grand potentiel magique que nous offre notre sang-pur, les sangs impurs ne peuvent pas rivaliser contre les vrais sorciers en combat, continua Draco!

-Pourtant, beaucoup de sang-purs n'arrivent pas du premier coup à faire un sort en Charme, releva Hermione.

-Ceux qui n'y arrivent pas du premier coup n'essaient pas vraiment ou sont idiots, répliqua Pansy.

-Mélissa si tu essayais un peu de les comprendre, de leur parler, tu verrais que les né-moldus sont tout aussi puissants que nous. Ils sont même plus méritants que tous les sang-purs réunis. Ils doivent rentrer dans ce monde,sans rien savoir de nos coutumes sans aucun moyen de s'en informer. Comment tu réagirais, toi, si tu étais pousser dans un monde totalement inconnu, qu'on te déteste pour quelque chose sur lequel tu n'as aucun contrôle, s'énerva Adriana en serrant sa baguette.

-Je, commença Mélissa.

-Tu n'y arriverais pas! Parce que personne ne te donnerais de chances. Tu me reproches de laisser une chance à une né-moldue qui montre chaque jours son envie d'en apprendre plus sur ce monde.

-Donner une chance pour se faire poignarder par la suite, par cette même personne que tu as voulu aider! S'ils en apprennent plus sur notre monde qui sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer!

-L'inquisition, lâchat Hermione en comprennant de quoi parlait Mélissa.

-Elle l'a dit! Elle n'hésitera pas à faire ce que d'autres ont fait au temps des Fondateurs!

-Personne ne laissera faire ça, dit Harry! Aucun sorcier ne ferait une telle chose. Et même si une Inquisition était mise en place, le professeur Dumbledore est un grand sorcier, il ne laisserais jamais une telle catastrophe se produire. Lui ainsi que les autres sorciers arrêteront les moldus mal-intentionnés et rétablieront l'ordre.

-Comment peux-tu être si naïf, Harry? Notre cher directeur ne fera rien contre les moldus, dit Draco.

-Il les laissera entrer dans notre monde et tous ravager. Il les accueillerait même à bras ouvert, s'exclama Pansy !

\- Elle comme les autres né-moldus sont des risques pour notre survie, s'écria Mélissa levant sa baguette vers Hermione."

Comme prévue, Adriana lança un stupéfix à sa soeur évitant à celle-ci une expulsion définitive ainsi qu'un choc à Hermione ou à tout autre personne qui aurait intercepté le sort. Evidemment, Dumbledore et tous les autres professeurs s'étaient avancé dès que Adriana avait tenté d'expliquer la situation vécu par les né-moldus dès leur première entrée dans ce monde.

Les jeunes sorcières avaient reçu en punition un an de retenu où elles devaient récurer des chaudrons sans magie et avec des brosses à dent, travail exténuant au tant mentalement que physiquement, ainsi que de nettoyer la salle des trophées une fois par mois.

Plus de 250 points avaient été enlevés en tout pour la maison des verts et argents, tandis que 150 avaient été enlevé au Ravenclaw. Mélissa avait été exclue des cours pour trois jours, de même pour Adriana. Séverus était arrivé dès le début de la dispute mais s'était caché sous un charme dérivant toute attention de lui. Pourquoi une telle action? Car un message écrit par Harry le lui avait demandé, pas qu'il avait signé mais tout simplement car le professeur savait reconnaître les écritures de tous ses élèves. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais voir ses filles se disputer ainsi et voir dans leurs yeux qu'au final, elle pensaient réellement ce qu'elles disaient, était un spectacle bien difficile à supporter, bien qu'une partie infime de lui espérait qu'elles n'avaient fait que jouer la comédie à la perfection.


	16. Chap15 Halloween

Je poste aujourd'hui pour me faire pardonner de cette longue attente mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour vérifier l'orthographe donc _si vous en voyez dîtes les moi en reviews, svp._

Adenoïde: Déjà merci pour tes reviews, toi qui a été la deuxième à me reviewer. Ensuite, oui, tu as bien compris Harry ne sera pas simplement le pion de Dumbi. Mais Dumbi sera-t-il le seul ennemi? Honnêtement, j'hésite encore mais saches que quelques fois ils devront s'allier politiquement.

 _ **Chap15 : Halloween ou Pourquoi j'ai jamais un Halloween normale ?**_

Depuis une semaine, tout le monde était excité. Enfin, presque tout le monde. En effet, Adriana et Hermione avaient remarqué que leur ami perdait sa joie habituelle au plus Halloween approchait. La jeune né-moldue n'avait pas tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 10 ans. Heureusement, Adriana l'avait expliqué à Hermione avant qu'elle n'aille demandé au Survivant.

Fatidiquement, Harry avait vu arrivé Halloween avec appréhension, devenant sombre et irritable à l'égard de ceux qui fêtait Halloween.

Harry s'était levé avec réticence en ce vendredi 31 octobre mais il savait qu'il devait se sustenter sans quoi il allait inquiéter sa nouvelle famille. Il aurait voulu être tranquille,dans sa chambre. S'il n'y avait eu que cours, il aurait su faire avec mais c'était sans compter sur un certain roux. En effet, alors que Harry et ses deux amies arrivaient silencieusement à la serre n°1, le griffindor remarqua la mine renfrogné du Survivant.

« -Salut, Harry. Pourquoi tu fais une tête pareille ? C'est Halloween ! Il y aura un banquet rempli de bonbons !Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais la tête, comme ça ?

-Tu ne vois pas, répéta incrédule Harry ? TU NE SAIS PAS ! CA FAIT 10 ANS QU UN SORCIER A TUE MES PARENTS ! VOILA CE QU'IL Y A, cria-t-il très en colère !

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin, Ronnald Weasley, rajouta Hermione avant de courir rattraper son ami qui était reparti en arrière dans sa fureure !

-Tu te prétends être l'ami du Survivant alors que tu ne comprends même pas qu'il puisse être triste à l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents, finit Adriana. T'es qu'un pauvre type ! »

Les deux filles n'avaient pas réussi à calmer leur meilleur ami mais elles avaient réussi à l'emmener chez l'infirmière Pomfresh qui avait également appris les bases de la psychomagie. Les deux filles retournèrent en cours, Adriana activant une plume à papote afin de prendre les notes de tous les cours que ratait son petit cousin.

A midi, le jeune homme n'avait pas fait apparition au contraire de l'infirmière qui était bien présente.Dès la fin du repas, les deux sorcières allèrent voir la femme.

« -Comment va Harry, demandèrent en cœur les deux élèves ?

-Il va bien. Juste besoin de repos et de solitude d'où le fait qu'il ne soit pas venu au repas, expliqua gentiment Mme Pomfresh.

-Vous pensez qu'on pourra manger avec lui à l'infirmerie ce soir, demanda Adriana ?

-Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais refusé mesdemoiselles, mais étant donné qu'il a besoin de compagnie, je vous en donne le droit. Je préviendrais les elfes de maisons de vous donnez vos repas là-bas.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, dit Adriana coupant Hermione qui allait certainement demander ce qu'était un elfe de maison. »

Après les 2 heures de cours de vol, les deux filles allèrent voir leur ami. Quand elles entrèrent dans l'antre du démon comme l'appelaient les plus vieux élèves, Harry était allongé dans son lit, dormant. Les jeunes filles firent leur devoir dans le silence complet en attendant que leur ami se ré qui arriva deux heures plus tard, Harry leur sourit puis prit ses propres livres de cours et commença à lire les prises de notes déposées devant lui. Peu avant l'heure du repas, Hermione partit à la bibliothèque pour empreinter plusieurs livres afin de compléter leur essaie de métamorphoses. Les deux autres ne s'inquiétèrent pas lorsque un elfe de maison arriva avec les repas alors qu'Hermione n'était pas encore revenue, commençant tout de suite à manger.

Alors qu'ils avaient à moitié vidé leur assiette Adriana fit tomber sa fourchette d'horreur. Sa sœur venait de l'alerté que le professeur Quirrell avait fait rentrer un Troll des montagnes dans l'école ! Adriana expliqua la situation à Harry qui bondit hors de son lit pour courir à la rescousse de leur amie. La jeune sorcière avait dans sa course métamorphosé le pyjama de son ami en un pantalon et chemise noires. Ils croisèrent Hermione proche des toilettes du premier étage. Alors qu'ils allaient retourné vers la grande salle, le trio d'azur vit le troll. Le problème : lui aussi les avait vus et il se dirigeait vers eux. Harry fit de grands signes vers le troll pendant que Adriana appelait son père via le miroir à double-sens. Utilisant la fonction spéciale du miroir, le maître des potions arriva dès l'appel terminé. Entre temps, Hermione et Harry avait réussi à assommer le Troll adulte grâce à un Wingardium Leviosa conjugué sur la masse que transportait la cré autres professeurs arrivèrent quelques minutes après Séverus pour constater les dégats.

« -Expliquez-vous les enfants, dit Mme Mc Gonagall.

-J'avais décidé de prendre plusieurs livres avant le festin, commença Hermione. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure qu'il était lorsque je suis arrivée à la bibliothèque qui était déjà fermée. Alors j'ai rebroussé chemin mais je me suis perdue et j'ai rencontré le troll.

-Nous attendions Hermione dans l'infirmerie afin de manger tous les trois là-bas, continua Adriana.

-On s'est inquiété de voir qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas revenue, alors on est parti à sa recherche sans savoir pour le troll. Quand on a retrouvé Hermione, le troll la poursuivait.

-J'ai attiré son attention, pendant que Hermione et Harry ont jeté un Wingardium Leviosa sur la massue du troll.

-Ce qui a assommé le Troll, finit Hermione.

-Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance les enfants, dit Mc Gonagall.

-Peu de première année peuvent se venter d'un tel exploit, commenta le professeur Flitwick.

-Nous avons bien conscience que nous aurions pu mourir si on avait pas réagi rapidement, dit Hermione.

-Cinq points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous pour prise de risque inconsidéré, dit Séverus.

-Et 5 points sont accordés à Mr Potter et Miss Granger pour un magnifique sort de lévitation, continua la tête de la maison Ravenclaw. »

Le trio ne sut pas d'où cela provenait mais le lendemain midi toute l'école savait que Harry avait combattu un Troll des montagnes adultes et la rumeur disait que Harry avait tué à lui tout seul la créture. Le trio d'azur ne dit rien sur la rumeur laissant planné le doute.


	17. Chap16 Quidditch

_**Après plus de deux long mois d'absence me revoilà! Encore désolée de vous avoir fait attendre mais comme je l'ai déjà dit je ne vous abandonne pas!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 _ **Chap 16 : Quidditch**_

En ce samedi de match, le brouhaha dans la grande salle semblait plus important que d'habitude. En effet, aujourd'hui se disputerait le deuxième match de l'année, opposant Ravenclaw à Hufflepuff.

A cause du stress qu'il avait pour son premier match, Harry mangeait peu jusqu'à ce qu' Adriana et Hermione viennent le menacer de lui mettre une bavette et de le nourrir s'il ne mangeait pas suffisamment. Ne voulant pas qu'elles mettent leur menace à exécution ( leurs regards lui disaient qu'elles le feraient vraiment), Harry se força à manger plus.

Alors que le déjeuner se terminait, Mélissa appela sa sœur grâce à leur lien télépathique.

« -Je tenais juste à te dire que Quirrel a un drôle de regard sur Harry depuis qu'il est là. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose, Adriana.

-Peut-être qu'il ne fait que se questionner sur Harry…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Il est possible qu'il ne prépare rien mais mieux vaut rester sur ses gardes.

-Bien sûre. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

-De rien. Qui sait si ses intentions sont mauvaises et si elles portent sur la totalité de votre trio ou simplement sur Harry ?

-Oui, c'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Les deux filles gardèrent donc un œil sur Quirrel.

Tout Hogwarts était dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Si cela ne tenait qu'au trio d'azur, ils seraient tous les trois dans la malle de Adriana en train d'exercer leur bouclier d'Occlumensie, mais voilà : Harry allait disputer son premier match. Entendre la surprise dans la voix de Lee Jordan, le commentateur, en voyant le première année sur le terrain valait le coup. Hélas pour les joueurs comme pour les spectateurs, le temps n'était pas en leur faveur… Étant mi-novembre, il faisait froid et les gradins étaient trempés de la pluie qui avait perduré jusque une demi heure avant le début du match.

Comme à son habitude, tout le stade cria pour encourager leur équipe, les Griffindor étant pour les Huffelpuff et les Slytherin pariant sur les Aigles.

Alors que les jaune-et-noirs menaient de 20 points l'équipe azurée, Harry remarqua enfin la petite boule jaune qu'il devait absolument attraper, le vif d'or. Harry s'élança vers l'objet volant, suivit de près par l'attrapeur adverse,Cédric Diggory. Mais quelque chose d'inattendue se produisit : le balai de Harry commença à bouger dans tous les sens.

Tandis que la quasi totalité de l'école regardait inquiet Harry perdre le contrôle de son balai, Mélissa parlait à sa sœur par télépathie.

« -Quirrel est passé à l'action ! Il marmonne des incantations en fixant Harry, dit Adriana.

-Oui mais regarde père, je crois qu'il est en train de contrer Quirrel, essaya de rassurer Mélissa.

-Il faut faire quelque chose ! Harry ne tiendra pas longtemps, commença à paniquer Adriana alors que Harry était suspendu dans le vide, ne se retenant de tomber qu'à la force des bras !

-Calmes-toi et regarde bien les jambes de père, ordonna Mélissa. »

En effet, la robe noire de leur père commençait à prendre feu, ce que la foule des professeurs remarqua très vite, obligeant ainsi les professeur de potions et de défense contre les forces du mal à arrêter leurs incantations.

« -Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu la personne. »

Mais le soulagement ressenti par Adriana ne fut que de courte durée. Harry n'avait pas réussi à se tenir accroché à son balai et gisait au sol. Heureusement, le balai avait descendu et ne se trouvait plus qu'à 3m au dessus du sol mais la chute avait comme même été dure. Du haut des gradins, personne ne pouvait dire si Harry vivait ou non. C'est une Adriana apeurée qui sauta du gradin en se réceptionnant sur ses pieds, sur un sol qu'elle avait enchanté pour avoir les caractéristiques d'un matelas. Elle arriva avant tout le monde au chevet de Harry, très vite suivie par Hermione et madame Pomfresh. Harry étouffant à son arrivée, Adriana avait redressée avec précaution son ami. Voyant que son ami était inconscient, Adriana plaça ses mains sur l'abdomen de son ami et appuya un grand coup ce qui fit sortir le vif d'or et possiblement sauva son ami.

Alors que Harry était emmené par l'infirmière dans son antre sans que ses amis puissent rester à ses côtés, Adriana et Mélissa se dirigèrent par des chemins différents vers les appartements de leur professeur de DCFM. Adriana verrouilla la porte et plaça un sortilège de silence sur la pièce, empêchant ainsi leur très prochaine conversation d'être entendu par quiconque.

« -Expliques-toi, ordonna Adriana !

-Je n-ne v-vois pas ce q-que je dois v-vous expliquer, mes-d-demoiselles

-Ce que ma sœur veut que tu explique est pourquoi tu as intenté à la vie du Survivant. Est-ce plus clair pour toi, demanda Mélissa en jouant nonchalamment avec sa baguette ?Oh et arrête de bégayer, le Maître n'aime pas ça.

-Je me suis dit qu'offrir au Maître la vie du Survivant serait un bien plus beau cadeau que, commença l'adulte.

-Comment oses-tu aller à l'encontre du Maître, cria Adriana en plaçant un couteau sur la gorge de son professeur ?

-Mais je ne voulais pas

-Harry Potter est la proie du Maître, expliqua Mélissa. Seul lui a le droit de vie ou de mort sur le Survivant.

-Je pensais faire plaisir au Maître.

-C'est raté, et si jamais vous n'arrivez pas à prendre cette pierre, c'est vous qu'on trouvera froid, menaça Adriana.

-Si vous ne réussissez pas, vous préférez les doloris du Maître à la place de la mort qu'est prête à vous offrir ma sœur. Croyez moi, les doloris sont des tendres caresses en comparaison à ce qu'il vous attend, expliqua Mélissa d'une voix doucereuse.

-Un seul faux pas, Quirrel et c'est votre tête qui sera au pieds du Maître pour Yule, menaça Adriana en s'écartant de son professeur. Suis-je assez claire ? »

L'adulte avait hoché de la tête le plus vite possible et une odeur âcre d'urine avait rempli la pièce. Avec un regard de dégoût, les jumelles partirent de la salle en retirant les sorts qu'elles avaient placé au départ.

Harry se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie. En ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit que c'était le petit matin et qu'il avait donc passé tout le reste du samedi au lit. En se regardant, il découvrit que sa jambe droite était maintenue droite par une attelle et que son torse était emballé par un bandage. L'aiglon se souvenait être tombé de son balai mais il ne se souvenait heureusement pas de l'atterrissage bien qu'il savait que sa jambe allait être douloureuse pendant encore longtemps, à moins que la magie puisse effacé toutes les traces de la chute. Harry remarqua que quelques friandises étaient sur sa table de chevet accompagnés d'un manuel de défense contre les forces du mal. En le lisant, le dernier des Potter se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un livre de deuxième année qui était annoté d'information issus d'autres cours ou de questions sans ré reconnut l'écriture de Hermione pour les questions et celle de Adriana dans les annotations sous certaines questions d'Hermione. Apparemment les deux étaient resté à son chevet à des moments différents.

Il lut le livre jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne le voir, deux heures plus tard.

« -Que faites-vous assis Mr Potter, s'écria l'infirmière ?

-Je n'ai pas su me rendormir malgré mes efforts, alors j'ai décidé de ne pas perdre mon temps en ne faisant rien, expliqua Harry.

-Si vous m'aviez appelé, je vous aurais donné une potion de sommeil. Dans votre cas il ne faut pas bouger !

-Bien j'y penserais.

-Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je me souviens être tombé du balai mais pas de mon … aterrissage.

-Au moins, vous n'aurez pas à vous souvenir de la douleur… Vous avez de multiples fractures au péroné et au tibia, ainsi que quelques côtes cassées mais rien d'irréparable cependant. Buvez, ça va réparer vos os. »

Harry avala difficilement la potion au goût infect puis pri avec soulagement le verre d'eau que lui tendait l'infirmière.

« -Quand pourrais-je sortir ?

-Tout dépend de la rapidité à laquelle la potion agit, Mr Potter mais il est fort possible que vous n'alliez pas en cours lundi. Mais vous avez le droit d'avoir la visite de vos amis.

-Merci, Madame Pomfresh. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas sortir de ce lit jusque Lundi soir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous supposez juste. Je ne vous laisserez pas mettre un pied en dehors de ce lit. Rallongez-vous maintenant.

-Est-ce qu'on a gagné le match ?

-Oui, jeune homme mais reposez-vous devez rester allongé pendant que la potion agit, sinon vos côtes pourraient se ressouder alors qu'elles sont mal placées.

-Puis-je au moins m'asseoir dans mon lit.

-Certainement pas! Et si vous ne voulez pas que je vous pétrifie, vous feriez mieux de ne pas bouger, Mr Potter, tonna le dragon blanc! Suis-je assez claire, demanda-t-elle l'air sévère?

-Oui, madame Pomfresh, répondit précipitamment Harry.

-Maintenant, buvez cette potion de sommeil sans rêve. Vous dormirez pendant trois heures, je suppose que ce sera suffisant pour au moins restorrez vos côtes. "

Immédiatement après avoir avalé la potion, Harry s'endormit paisiblement.

Pendant ce temps dans un manoir en Ecosse non loin du petit village de Little Hangleton, un homme hurla sa colère devant un miroir.

"-COMMENT OSE-T-IL FAIRE UNE TELLE IGNOMINIE!

-Adriana et moi lui avons fait comprendre que Harry Potter est votre proie. Il a eu tellement peur qu'il en a sali sa tenue. Je peux vous faire voir mon souvenir, grand-père, fit la voix de Mélissa du miroir.

-Vous avez bien fait. Comment vas mon ... neveu?

-Il a quelques côtes cassées et de multiples fractures au tibia et péroné droits. Il ne sortira pas avant lundi soir voir même mardi matin si j'en crois les rumeurs sur le caractère de l'infirmière.

-Il va me le payer!

-Grand-père n'y aller pas trop fort ni trop rapidement, après tout nous ne voulons pas attiré le regard du vieux fou sur notre famille plus encore. Ne devrions-nous pas attendre que ce peureux vous apporte la pierre à Yule?

-En effet. Tu n'es pas ma petite fille pour rien Mélissa, sourit Lord Voldemort. Dis lui ma colère et que je n'accepterais aucun échec de sa part.

-Bien Maître."

C'est ainsi que la conversation se termina. Le mage noire se défoula ensuite sur des Moldus un peu trop fouineurs pour leur propre santé.

 _ **Désolée pour ce chapitre un peu court mais je ne savais pas comment faire plus long donc... J'espère comme même que cela vous a plu. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en revieuw.**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas quand je updaterai à nouveau mais sachez que il y a peu de chance que ce soit avant mais vacances de Noël (bien que j'espère avoir le temps pour faire un chapitre avant les vacances mais je n'en suis pas sûre...)**_


	18. Chap 17 La Pierre philosophale

_Chers lecteurs et lectrices, navrée pour l'attente. J'espère que vous avez tous passé un joyeux Noël et que que vous allez tous passé un joyeu réveillon de fin d'année_

 _Bonne lecture._

 **La** **Pierre** **philosophale**

Tout le monde dans le château vaquait à ses occupations, certains préparaient déjà leurs affaires pour rentrer chez eux alors qu'une semaine les séparaient des vacances de fin d'année. Nous étions le vendredi après-midi, étant donné que la professeur Bibine leur avait fait terminer le curs après une heure, le trio d'azur était parti rendre visite à Hagrid. Hermione et Harry avait entamé la conversation sur les créatures qui peuplent la forêt interdite. Le garde chasse semblait apprécié leur questions. Il leur parla des Acromantules, des Centaures, des Hypogriphes et bien sûr des licornes. Ensuites Harry demanda d'où venait le chien du demi-géant. Finement, Hermione demanda si l'adulte s'était déjà occupé d'autre canidé. Hagrid leur avait alors parlé de Touffu, le cerbère et avait également laissé tomber que ce que gardait le chien était un lien entre Nicholas Flamel et Dumbledore. Congédié de force par le semi-géant, le trio azuré était alors parti dans leur salle commune où la réunion des premières années avait lieu. Après la réunion où rien d'intéressant ne se passa, Hermione se souvenu de la légende moldue de la pierre philosophale et en fit par à ses amis. En recoupant les éléments, Hermione en était venu à la conclusion que la pierre allait être volée et qu'il fallait donc empêcher ça .

Au détour d'un couloir, le trio d'aiglons avait entendu le professeur de DCFM parler avec le professeur Mc Gonagall. Celle-ci apprenait à son collègue que le directeur avait du partir précipitamment pour le ministère et ne reviendrais que le lendemain matin très tôt. Hermione, Harry et Adriana avait alors décidé d'aller juste après le dîner sous la trappe que gardait Touffu, afin de protéger la Pierre.

Quand ils étaient arrivés devant le chien à trois têtes, celui-ci dormait, ce qui voulait dire que Quirrel était possiblement déjà à la pierre. Ils sautèrent donc tous les trois dans le trou pour atterrir sur une masse molle mais vivante. Il s'agissait d'une plante particulièrement dangereuse si on a pas de source de lumière. Les trois passèrent sans difficulté à travers les lianes du Filet du Diable, simplement en se figeant sur place. En effet, la plante ne mangeait que des proies vivantes, alors faire le mort vous sauvait la vie devant celle-ci.

Après la plante, ce fut autour des clés volantes, de vrais teignes et dont l'une, la plus faible et la plus protégées par ses comparses se trouvait être la clé de la porte suivante. Alors qu'Harry démontrait encore une fois ses compétences d'attrapeur, Adriana lançait des sorts à partir de la terre ferme pour protéger son petit cousin. Cela ne dura que 2min.

La porte suivante cachait un échiquier géant mais n'ayant pas le temps de faire une partie Adriana Harry et Hermione utilisèrent le balai pour passé au dessus de l'échiquier sans être inquiété par les pièces du jeu qui les transperçaient du regard. La porte n'était heureusement pas verrouillée. Après un court couloir qui débouchait sur une salle étroite dans laquelle un troll des montagnes adultes était étalé, mort sur le sol, le trio passa en fermant derrière eux la porte de la salle d'où le mélange de l'odeur du sang et de troll était infecte. Des flammes apparurent devant et derrière le trio. Sur une table se trouvait plusieurs fioles et une énigme. L'énigme était la suivante

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège,

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices.

Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie,

Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates.

Alors que Hermione prenait la potion pour rebrousser chemin et chercher un professeur, Harry prenait celle pour continuer vers l'avant. Après que les deux soient partis de la pièce, Adriana utilisa son pouvoir élémentaire pour se draper de flammes et passa à travers les flammes de la salle en toute sécurité. Adriana se glissa par la porte et fila dans les ombres de la salle, au final son entraînement d'assassin pouvait être d'une grande utilité, même dans le monde magique Alors qu'elle se faufilait derrière une colonne, Adriana écoutait attentivement ce que disait Harry et Quirrel.

« -N'es tu pas étonné, jeune Potter ?

\- Non. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Les trolls n'ont pas la capacité intellectuelle requise pour rentrer dans le château. Donc celui d'Halloween a été aidé. Qui n'était pas à la fête d'Halloween ? Vous. Donc vous êtes le seul à avoir eu le temps d'emmener aussi loin dans le château ce troll. Aussi s'il était dans les cachots quand vous l'auriez aperçu, il n'aurait pas pu avoir le temps de monter au premier étage et d'atteindre les toilettes des filles. Donc vous avez menti. De plus quand vous êtes arrivé après qu'on est assommé le troll, vous sembliez déçu qu'on est que quelques égratignures. De plus, malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire sur le professeur Snape, je ne pense pas qu'il mettrait ses deux filles en danger. De ce fait, j'en déduis que c'était vous qui avez essayé de me tuer lors de mon premier match de quidditch.

\- En effet, et si la cape de Snape n'avait pas pris feu et que sa petite peste de fille n'avez pas fait sortir le vif, j'y serais arrivé. »

L'adulte se tourna vers le miroir, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante. Harry regardait autour de lui cherchant un signe qu'il n'était pas seul mais ne vit rien. Le jeune aiglon rechercha un moyen de se cacher, de se protéger si jamais il venait à Quirrel l'idée de le tuer. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le professeur.

« - Approchez Potter. Que voyez-vous ?

\- Je- Je me vois, avec mes parents, mentit Harry. »

En réalité, Harry se voyait mettre une pierre rouge dans sa poche en se faisant un clin d'oeuil. Aussitôt fait, il sentit un poids dans sa poche. Il essaya de ne pas mettre sa main à sa poche mais il avait déjà entamer le mouvement.

« -Tu mens ! Donne-moi la pierre !

\- Jamais !

\- Tu parlais de tes parents, repris-t-il d'un ton doucereux. Tu sais, si tu me donnes la pierre, le Maître pourrait les ramener. Il en aurait le pouvoir avec cette pierre. Il suffit juste que tu me donnes cette pierre. Tu pourras à nouveau être avec ta famille. Penses-y. Ne veux-tu pas retrouver tes parents ?

\- Mes parents… Mes parents ont combattu votre Maître, commença doucement Harry.

\- Oui mais ils seront très heureux d'être à nouveau là pour toi.

\- Vous savez professeur, quand on perd sa famille si jeune, on s'en fabrique une autre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ravoir mes parents auprès de moi, dit Harry avec force.

\- Alors que dirais-tu d'avoir du pouvoir ? Le Maître pourrait vous apprendre beaucoup de choses utiles. Vous pourriez devenir son héritier. Vous aurez le pouvoir de protéger ceux qui vous sont chers.

\- Hahahah ! Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais gober ça, s'esclaffa Harry. Il a essayé de me tuer. Je ne crois pas qu'il a changé d'avis en dix ans.

\- Soit , si tel est ton souhait, je n' ai plus qu'à te tuer, dit le professeur Quirrel en activant un sort de mur de flammes empêchant Harry de s'enfuir. »

L'adulte sauta sur Harry, essayant de l'étrangler mais Adriana qui s'était mise derrière le miroir avait attaqué par derrière.

« - Petrificus totalus, avait-elle crié, sans toucher ça cible qui avait évité le sort !

\- Tu penses vraiment m'avoir avec ça ? Expeliarmus !

\- Adriana! Vous allez me le payez, cria Harry en se jetant sur Quirrel !

\- Je vais bien Harry, fit la voix de la première année. Lâche-le, ordonna-t-elle alors qu'une boule de feu arrivait derrière Quirrel! »

Mais le professeur avait recommencé à étrangler Harry lui rendant inconscient. Adriana courut vers son ami et petit-cousin, chercha son pouls et souffla de soulagement en le trouvant. Supposant que Dumbledore allait chercher après la Pierre, Adriana la prit et se plaça devant le miroir de Rised. Elle se concentra, s'imaginant mettre la pierre dans sa malle et refermer celle-ci. Dès que la pierre disparut, la jeune fille détruisit le miroir en lançant un débris dessus. Elle eut juste le temps de s'agenouiller auprès de Harry, avant que Dumbledore n'entre dans la salle.

«- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Quirell a essayé de nous tuer, dit-elle en prenant un ton affolé. Harry ne se réveille pas ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

\- Oui, nous allons aller à l'infirmerie. Calmez-vous Miss Snape.

\- Je ne me calmerais que lorsque Harry sera à l'infirmerie, cria-t-elle en se levant ! »

Le directeur l'a regarda puis fit léviter le corps d'Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh regarda d'un air désapprobateur Dumbledore.

Harry fut soigné, il resta quatres jours et quatres nuits à l'infirmerie car l'infirmière voulait être sûre qu'il allait bien. Ce soir était le festin juste avant le départ pour les vacances de Yule ou de Noël pour les né-de-moldus, Harry était assis entre Adriana et Hermione. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigeat au milieu de l'estrade où il fit se taire ceux qui parlait encore.

"-Mes chers élèves, comme beaucoup ont du le remarquer, le professeur Quirrel est absent depuis la semaine dernière. En tant que directeur, je me dois de vous dire qu'il n'enseignera plus désormais. Durant ses vacances, l'équipe enseignante et moi-même allons être très occupé. C'est pourquoi tous les élèves repartent chez eux demain après-midi. Oui, le train partira plus tard que prévu afin de permettre à ceux et celles qui auraient rester de prévenir leur famille. Sur ceux bon repas."

La déclaration du directeur entraîna beaucoup de bruit. Certains demandaient à leurs amis de les héberger le temps des vacances, beaucoup spéculait sur le retrait du professeur Quirrel. Seule Adianna savait la totalité de l'affaire. Après avoir obtenu la date et l'heure à laquelle Harry et elle étaient attendus à Grinngott's, elle avait écrit une lettre au véritable propriétaire de la pierre.

"Chers monsieur et madame Flamel,

J'aimerais vous rendre un objet qui aurais pu faire un bien plus grand mal qu'il n'en a fait réellement dans Hogwards.

J'espère pouvoir vous rencontrer lors de ces vacances-ci à Grinngott's. Je dois m'y rendre le 27 à 13h.

Veuillez me communiquer votre apparence afin que je puisse vous reconnaitre. Je vous communiquerais la mienne ensuite.

A. Prince"


	19. Chap 18

_J'ai fait quelques modifications à ce chapitre en plus de le corriger_

 _Bonne lecture_

Le trio d'azur se trouvait dans le train du retour. Hermione avait commencé une tirade dès le départ du train de Prés-au-lard, sur Noël, ses origines, ses repas spécifiques, le but de la fête. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'elle en parlait et Adriana bien qu'intéressée au début commençait à se lasser. Harry décida d'interrompre son amie qui reprenait son souffle.

« -Mione, tu recommences à le faire.

-Faire quoi ?

-Tu recommences à déballer tout ton savoir sans nous laisser discuter. En plus, tu te répètes, répondit le garçon.

-Ça doit être l'âge , taquina gentiment Adriana.

-Roh ça va, je vous rappelle que je ne suis que 8 mois plus vieille que toi, Adriana. Et puis, c'est pas souvent que je peux t'expliquer quelque chose.

-Oui mais de là à remonter plusieurs siècles en arrière pour me parler de l'origine des cadeaux, c'est un peu fort.

-Au fait, Adriana vous fêtez quoi chez les sorciers ?

\- Là nous allons fêter Yule qui a deux points communs avec votre Noël : ça ne se fête pas seul et on s'offre des cadeaux. Jusqu'à minuit, on dépose nos offrandes pour Magia. Et à minuit, le maître des lieux devient le maître de cérémonie et demande dans un très vieil anglais à Magia si elle accepte les offrandes. Si c'est oui, toutes les offrandes disparaissent totalement absorbés par la terre, ce qui est une bénédiction pour tout ceux présents.

-Et si Magia ne les accepte pas, demanda Hermione?

\- Ça fait des siècles que ça ne s'est pas passé mais on raconte que les offrandes ont pourri et que l'odeur s'était encrée à la famille qui organisait. Il paraît même que tous le membres de la famille sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances, sauf les déshérités et les enfants en bas âge qui sont morts dans leur sommeil.

-Mais c'est horrible, s'écria Hermione !

\- Adriana, est-ce que la légende raconte ce qu'ils ont fait pour énerver ainsi la déesse, demanda Harry inquiet ?

\- Et bien, tout dépend des versions. Depuis quinze ans, la version raconté dans les livres est qu'ils avaient pratiqué de la magie noire pour amener le mauvais œil sur leurs opposants. Les versions plus anciennes racontent qu'ils n'avaient jamais offert de bonne chose à Magia, même lorsqu'ils en avaient les moyens, que des vivres inconsommables et qu'ils avaient aspiré la magie de leurs ennemis.

\- Adriana, t'es sûr que tu n'exagères pas un peu là, demanda Harry en voyant Hermione se liquéfier face à l'idée d'être séparée de sa magie ?

\- Bien sûre que j'exagère ! La magie n'est pas noire, dit-elle en souriant.

-Attends ! Tu veux dire qu'on peut vraiment être totalement coupé de sa magie, demanda Hermione ?

\- Oui. N'utilise jamais de cadeaux dont tu n'es pas sûre de l'expéditeur. Même si ça ne va pas forcément te coûter ta magie, c'est toujours des sorts que tu préfères éviter.

-C'est quoi les plus fréquents, demanda intéressé Harry ?

\- Les potions d'amour dans les cadeaux de Saint-Valentin : ça t'oblige à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, même si tu ne l'as jamais apprécié. Il y a aussi les poisons qui sont présents pour toutes les fêtes, surtout s'il y a des votes politiques importants en approche, mais ils sont plutôt rares. En vérité, les sorts qui coupent de sa magie étaient surtout utilisés lors d'héritages de grosses sommes ou d'un grand pouvoir politique. D'ailleurs, cela ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié si tu recevais ce genre de cadeau, Harry.

-Et pourquoi, demanda le concerné ?

-Qui voudrait la mort du Garçon-qui-a-survévu ? Et puis sans compter ce statut, rien que le fait d'être l'Héritier Potter te fait accumuler la richesse et le pouvoir politique. Le titre de Survivant te donne la gloire et peut-être plus de richesse encore.

\- Pourquoi aurait-il beaucoup plus d'argent de par ce stupide titre, questionna Hermione ?

\- Tout simplement parce qu'il y a du avoir des personnes qui ne voulaient pas donné leur héritage à leurs héritiers potentiels qui ont décidé de mettre le Survivant en héritier totalitaire ou même la magie familiale qui te désigne comme héritier. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il a vaincu Grindelwald.

\- Comment est-il possible que la magie familiale puisse désigner un héritier, demanda Hermione?

\- Je suppose que le chef de famille utilise un sort ou un enchantement pour désigner l'héritier grâce à un fait guerrier par exemple.

\- Et sinon, vous allez faire quoi à part fêter Yule, changea Hermione de sujet ?

\- Adriana m'a gentiment invité chez elle mais les Dursley m'attendent à l'entrée de la gare.

-Comment ça se fait, je pensais que tu venais chez moi directement, s'étonna l'héritière !

\- Mc Gonagal m'a fait savoir que les Dursley avaient déjà été prévenu et qu'ils viendraient me chercher, dit-il penaud .

\- On part directement chez moi. De toute façon, les Dursley n'ont plus aucun droit sur toi grâce à père, rappela Adriana.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. »

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, leur discussion seulement entrecoupée par la vendeuse de confiseries à laquelle ils achetèrent des choco-grenouilles. Dès que le train arriva dans la gare, Hermione parti, ne voulant pas faire attendre ses parents plus longtemps, tandis que les deux autres restèrent dans la cabine pour parler.

"-Ad', je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je retourne chez les Dursley.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux, là ? Harry, est-ce que tu as croisé le regard du directeur avant de partir, commença à s'emballer Adriana?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Le fait de ne pas aller avec eux va forcément amener des soupçons. J'avais cru comprendre qu'il fallait justement les éviter.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé... Dis-moi ton plan.

\- Il y a un parc assez proche de chez les Dursley. Je m'y cacherais jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. L'adresse du parc est

-Pas besoin de l'adresse. Je viens avec toi. Je me charge des Dursley. Arriver là-bas, j'appellerais mon elfe de maison qui nous amènera chez grand-père. C'est bien pour toi ?

\- Oui, c'est parfait, bien que je doute que les Dursley t'acceptent dans la voiture. D'ailleurs, on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas se les mettre à dos encore plus."

D'un coup de baguette, Adriana rapetissa leurs malles tandis que Harry calmait Hedwige. Les deux sortirent de la gare. Harry reconnut très facilement son oncle et s'avança vers lui en jetant des regards incertains à la jeune fille confiante à ses côtés.

"-Monte dans la voiture, je suis pressé, fit Vernon sans regarder qui était avec Harry.

\- Bonjour, Mr Dursley, dit Adriana en interrompant Harry qui s'avançait vers la voiture. Je me nomme Adriana Prince. De part ses affaires avec notre bien aimée souveraine, Père n'a pas pu venir me chercher et vu qu'il s'agit du jour de congé de nos employés, je n'ai aucune solution pour rentrée au manoir. Harry m'a proposé de vous demander de l'aide. Il m'a dit que sachant tout cela vous seriez fort heureusement enclin à m'aider.

\- Euh, je... Oui bien sûr, venez dans ma voiture. Ma femme sera ravie d'apprendre que Harry s'est fait d'aussi bonne fréquentation que vous, Miss Prince. Allez, dépêche-toi Harry, ne vois-tu pas que ton amie attends?"

Harry ouvrit la portière à Adriana puis la referma derrière elle et monta dans la voiture. De temps en temps, Vernon lançait des regards interrogateurs aux deux jeunes assis à l'arrière qui se faisaient des messes basses.

"-Comment t'as fait pour te faire accepté si vite, demanda Harry en fourchelangue choqué de la facilité déconcertante de son amie à obtenir quelque chose de son oncle?

\- La famille Prince a été anoblie dans les années 1880 après une fusillade de Londres. Depuis notre famille est encore connu bien que depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald, on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de renouer avec la royauté.

\- Attends-toi à apprendre beaucoup de choses sur Dudley, chuchota Harry."

Arriver chez les Dursley, Adriana fit le même manège devant Pétunia et Dudley, la femme essayant de mettre en avant son "merveilleux" fils au détriment de Harry.

"-Vous savez mon fils étudie à Smelting, avait commencé fièrement Pétunia.

\- Et ma famille étudie à Hogwards et à Oxford depuis la création de ses deux écoles, Madame Dursley. Honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de satisfaisant à envoyer son fils à ce stupide collège qu'est Smelting. Vous pourriez peut-être lui offrir mieux, si vous ne dilapidiez pas un bon quart du salaire de Monsieur dans vos repas, dit d'entrée de jeu Adriana tout en laissant apparaître un magnifique bracelet qui n'était autre que Sanira, la vipère de glace.

-Comment osez-vous?

\- Comment osez-vous hausser le ton alors que je ne vous donnais qu'un simple conseil qui bénéficierait à la santé de votre famille et à votre compte bancaire? Ne pouvez-vous point voir la vérité dans mes dires? Votre fils, comme votre mari, court un grand danger avec leurs surpoids morbides. Je ne fais que sonner une alarme qui a du être sonnée par les soignants devant lesquelles votre fils a du forcément passé. Comment pouvez-vous vous dire parfaite mère lorsque votre enfant atteint le poids de trois jeunes de son âge? Il n'a peut-être pas encore de problèmes de santé mais ça ne serait tardé. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sorcière pour le voir."

Après sa diatribe, Adriana et Harry partirent de la maison et marchèrent un peu sans rien dire, la fille étant réellement énervée contre Pétunia et Vernon qui restaient obstinément aveugles aux problèmes qui les menaçaient. Elle se calma alors qu'ils arrivaient au parc de Magnolia Road. C'est là que Adriana appela son elfe, Misah qui les fit transplanner.

Les deux adolescents arrivèrent dans une salle dénuée de meuble si ce n'est le porte manteau; une cheminée illuminait la petite pièce de son feu.

"-Suis-moi. Je vais te montrer ta chambre puis je t'emmène voir grand-père.

\- Euh... Es-tu sûre qu'il ne me fera aucun mal, demanda Harry, toujours pas rassuré de rencontrer Lord Voldemort? Enfin, je veux dire: Quirrel a essayé de me tuer pour m'offrir à ton grand-père. Et je te rappelle que Voldemort avait bien essayé de me tuer, alors que je ne lui avait strictement rien fait.

\- Harry, c'est lui qui m'a demandé de t'emmener ici dès aujourd'hui au lieu d'aller à l'Impasse du Tisseur, la maison de mon père. Il voulait passé du temps avec toi, plus que simplement le jour de Yule.

\- Il veut apprendre à me connaître? Comment peux-tu être sûre que ce n'est pas un piège?

\- Ce n'est pas un piège, Harry! Je lui ai dit, dès le premier weekend de septembre, que tu étais fourchelangue. Dès qu'il l'a su, il nous a demandé de veiller sur toi et de te préparer à savoir d'où te venais ce don.

\- Oh.. C'est bizarre que le meurtrier de mes parents et de beaucoup d'autres veuille me protéger, dit-il en emphasant le "meurtrier".

-Harry! C'était la guerre! Tous les jours, on apprenait de nouvelles morts. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir perdu ta famille. A la fin de la guerre, il n'y avait pas un seul élève de Hogwards qui ne pleurait pas un être cher. Qu'ils soient enfants de Death Eater ou de partisants de Dumbledore, ils pleuraient tous leurs morts.

\- Je sais bien ce qu'est une guerre Adriana mais ça n'excue en rien tous ces morts!

\- Sais-tu combien de famille neutre sont tombés réellement sous les sorts des partisans de Lord Voldemort, demanda calmement la jeune sorcière?

\- Je ne sais pas. Une vingtaine peut-être.

\- Faux. Le camp de grand-père n'a décimé que deux familles neutres. En tout, Dumbledore et ses sbires ont détruit 32 familles, entièrement. Et ce n'était pas que des familles de Death Eater. Des enfants en bas âge qui n'avaient rien demander! Après la guerre, Dumbledore s'est arrangé pour falsifier les documents, imputant les crimes à des partisants de grand père ou rajoutant des soi-disantes preuves d'affaires avec l'ennemi! Alors oui, j'admet que grand-père s'y est pris mal et qu'il n'aurait pas du s'investir dans une guerre, mais prends conscience, Harry, que tes parents y ont participer et que leur côté n'était pas si irréprochable qu'on nous le laisse croire.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux alors que Harry assimilait ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Après un certain temps, il finit par dire:

"- Je comprends."

Après un silence moins pesant, le jeune garçon se décida à demander d'une voix plus enjoué:

"Dis, t'as pas un conseil pour moi. Pour quand je serais devant ton chef de famille?

\- Tiens-toi bien et ne fonce pas tête baissée dans les conclusions faciles. Mais sois le plus naturel possible. Tu es chez toi ici."

Ils parcoururent un long couloir sans fenêtre ni portrait puis débouchèrent dans un hall d'entrée en parquet. Ils montèrent l'escalier de marbre blanc jusqu'au deuxième étage.

"- Harry, tu nous excuseras mais les elfes n'ont pas encore fini de reconstruire l'aile Nord où nous dormons habituellement. Du coup, tu vas devoir dormir dans la plus petite chambre du château, désolée."

Avant que Harry puisse la rassurer, elle ouvrit la porte laissant le garçon voir la pièce qui serait désormais sa chambre pour ces vacances. Il resta muet, et si ses muscles n'étaient pas aussi tendus d'appréhension pour la rencontre avec le tueur de ses parents, sa mâchoire serait certainement au sol. Il n'avait jamais vu de chambre aussi grande et encore moins en occupé une. Un lit pour deux personnes occupait le milieu du mur en face de la porte, de chaque côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet. Un grand bureau de chêne était face à la baie vitrée, une chaise dont le dossier laissait entendre le confort que le jeune sorcier aurait en s'y asseyant. Une penderie et une commode étaient placées derrière un paravent en toile claire. A quelques pas de la penderie se trouvait un lavabo accompagné d'un miroir.

"- Je t'avais prévenu que la chambre était petite. Est-ce qu'elle te plaît comme même, demanda Adriana en jouant avec ses doigts?

\- Ad', je n'ai jamais eu de chambre aussi grande. Bien sûr qu'elle me plaît !

\- Oh, excuse-moi, je ne savais pas.

\- C'est pas grave. Tu dois encore me montrer quelque chose avant d'aller voir ton grand-père, demanda-t-il en essayant de mettre de côté que le patriarche était le meurtrier de ses parents?

\- Ma chambre est juste à ta droite lorsque tu sors de ta chambre. Maintenant allons dans le salon, Grand-père nous y attends."

Les deux jeunes descendirent un étage puis allèrent à la première porte à leurs droites. Après un regard d'encouragement, Adriana toqua à la porte, un "entrez" étouffé leur répondit. Dans un fauteuil, devant une cheminée, un homme aux cheveux châtain foncé fermait un livre qu'il déposa sur la table basse. L'homme se dirigea vers sa famille tout en gardant son regard fixé sur Harry.

"- Alors c'est toi, Harry Potter. Je dois t'avouer qu'on pourrait imaginer tout autre chose en pensant au Survivant, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

\- Cela a un certain avantage pour se fondre dans la masse. Je ne me doutais pas non plus de vous voir si en forme, dit Harry encore totalement crispé.

\- Tu as raison Harry, les fausses idées sont à notre avantage à tous les deux, dit-il en les invitant à s'asseoir. Adriana m'a dit pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Quirrel. C'était courageux mais stupide de te jeter sur un sorcier adulte ainsi. Tu as bien failli mourir, ne refais plus jamais ça."

Harry sourit à cette déclaration, malgré le ton menaçant qu'avait pris on interlocuteur.

"-Tout le monde, moi le premier, pense que vous m'en voulez pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans et ne souhaitez que me voir mort. C'est déroutant mais pourtant si plaisant de voir combien je semble compter pour vous, s'expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu comptes réellement, corrigea l'adulte dans un murmure. J'aimerais bien être là pour voir la tête du vieux directeur lorsqu'il s'en rendra compte, sourit le chef de famille. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous a prit au tant de temps pour revenir. Il me semblait avoir prévu ce rendez-vous à trois heures , il y a donc deux heures.

\- Les Dursley attendaient Harry à la sortie de la gare, commença Adriana.

\- Ne pas retourner chez les Dursley aurait amené les soupçons du directeur, alors j'ai eu l'idée d'y retourner et d'y rester jusqu'au soir, répondit Harry encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait dit l'adulte. A ce moment-là, je serais parti pour le parc dans lequel j'aurais donné rendez-vous à Adriana.

\- Mais cela voulait dire te faire attendre encore plus alors je suis montée dans la voiture de ce moldu. Arrivé chez eux, nous sommes partis vers le parc où j'ai appelé Misah pour qu'elle nous emmène ici.

\- Oui après avoir frappé ma chère tante dans son estime, sourrit Harry en repensant à la tête de Pétunia.

\- C'était bien vu. Il est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé. Maintenant, voyons voir ces barrières qui repoussent mon potioniste."

Dans la tête de Harry, au lieu de trouver une résistance, il rentra facilement dans l'esprit du plus jeune. Haussant mentalement les épaules, il partit à la pêche aux infos. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et sans fenêtre, dos à lui une porte en dessous de ce qui restait d'un escalier. Il regarda les autres portes qui portaient des traces évocatrices du douloureux passé qu'elles renfermaient. Par curiosité, il ouvrit la petite porte sous les escaliers et vit le souvenir qui y était. Il se voyait pointant sa baguette sur Lilly, se surprenant à penser qu'il aurait du remarquer la ressemblance avec sa propre fille: même nez, même menton, même forme des yeux. Il se vit la tuer sans hésitation. Il se vit se pencher sur le bébé, ricanant de l'idée même q'un enfant puisse le tuer. Il se vit lancer le sort de mort. Il vit ce sort qui l'avait fait l'être le plus craint du monde magique britannique, le détruire. Néanmoins, le souvenir ne s'arrêta pas là. Il vit un faisceau vert frapper le front de Harry mais contrairement à l'émeraude de l'impardonnable, ce vert-là était teinté de quelque chose de bien plus sombre. Il prit note de faire de plus amples recherches. Le souvenir se termina sur Harry, venant d'être confié par Sirius Black à Hagrid et emporté par le garde-chasse.

Il sortit du souvenir et n'ayant pas envie de faire souffrir son neveu en allant fouiner dans ses autres mauvais souvenirs décida de sortir de l'esprit de Harry. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Séverus et Mélissa, baguettes en mains, le fusillaient du regard comme s'il venait de leur annoncer qu'il avait assassiné l'entièreté des sorciers, tandis que Adriana tenait un Harry tremblant et se tenant la tête. "Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" se dit-il.


	20. Chap19

_Désolée pour l'attente. Bonne lecture_

 **Chap 19**

Il avait l'habitude qu'une certaine chaleur lui vienne de sa cicatrice. Même avant Hogwards, il lui était arrivé de ressentir cette chaleur : Harry avait compris en entrant dans le monde magique que sa cicatrice le chauffait lorsqu'il était en présence de magie et que il avait du , les fois où ça chauffait dans son passé, par hasard, être à proximité d'un lieu magique ou en contact physique avec un sorcier se promenant dans les rues moldues. Le dernier cas pouvait sembler improbable mais il lui était arrivé d'être accosté par des individus qui lui ont serré la main alors qu'il ne les connaissait pas et sa cicatrice avait en effet chauffé à ces instants-là. La chaleur, généralement si douce lorsqu'il était dans le Hogwards Express et d'autant plus à Hogwards, était devenu bizarrement plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'Adriana et lui s'approchaient de la pièce où se trouvait le chef de famille. Il avait mis ça sur le dos de la très grande puissance magique que donnait la conjugaison de celle du lieu, de l'ex-mage noire, et des autres individus présents ici et n'y avait pas fait plus attention. Bien que s'il y avait vraiment réfléchi, il aurait pu comprendre que son raisonnement ne tenait pas debout : il était impossible que la magie de Hogwards et de tous ceux qui y vivent soit plus faible que celle de la maison Slytherin.

Mais maintenant, il avait mal. Non, horriblement mal. Sa cicatrice le brûlait tellement. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais l'augmentation de la douleur coïncidait avec la présence du maître des lieux, et plus que sa présence son regard sur lui semblait faire augmenter la douleur un peu plus. Mais ce qui l'avait abattu était la douleur ressenti lorsque l'homme rentra dans son esprit. Harry le sentait. L'adulte était arrivé directement dans le sous-sol où il avait rangé le pire de son passé. Et il avait regardé le dernier souvenir de sa mère. Il avait revu la scène qu'il connaissait par cœur puisqu'elle hantait ses cauchemars depuis son plus jeune âge. Sa mère, se tenant entre l'homme qui venait de fracassé la porte et lui. La supplique de la femme pour qu'il soit épargner. Le rayon vert touchant sa mère qui tombe sur le sol. Les yeux rouges de l'individu qui lui souriait d'un air mi-moqueur mi-prédateur. La lumière verte. Habituellement, c'était là où s'arrêtait le cauchemar mais cette fois-ci, le souvenir avait continué. A sa plus grande surprise, le professeur Snape était arrivé en courant. Il avait pris dans ses bras le corps de sa mère, pleurant en cœur avec le bébé qu'était Harry à l'époque. Après s'être calmé, l'homme avait récupéré la baguette du mage déchu et s'en était allé en lançant un dernier regard empli d'inquiétude à l'enfant puis parti en entendant un cri au rez-de-chaussé. Le professeur fut remplacé par un adulte qui était familier au jeune sorcier sans pouvoir se souvenir de son nom. L'homme avait les cheveux ébouriffés par sa course. Lui aussi se jeta sur le corps de Lilly Potter afin de vérifier si elle était morte mais dès qu'il le compris, son regard dévia tout de suite sur l'enfant qui avait essayé de lui expliquer entre deux sanglots que sa « mama fait dodo parce que le vilain a fait une lumière verte avec sa baguette » et que sa maman ne se réveillait pas. L'enfant demandait à l'homme, qu'il avait appelé « Pafou » de l'aider mais l'homme lui dit en le prenant dans ses bras « Je suis désolé, Prongslet, Prongs et Flower ne se réveilleront plus jamais. Personne ne peut y faire quoique ce soit ». Pafou descendit l'escalier, le petit dans ses bras. Hagrid vient à sa rencontre et lui demanda de lui donner Harry pour qu'il emmène voir Dumbledore. Le souvenir se termina lorsqu'un sort gris claire fonça sur le bébé.

Harry émergea dans le monde réelle. Il senti qu'il était dans l'étreinte de quelqu'un qui lui massait le dos. La brûlure dans sa cicatrice avait largement diminué mais elle restait douloureuse. Gardant les yeux fermé, il se les frotta d'une main, tandis que de l'autre, il massait sa cicatrice dans une vaine tentative de faire disparaitre la douleur. Les bras qui le serraient jusqu'à présent s'abaissèrent doucement, le geste était suivi d'une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« - Harry, est-ce que ça va, demanda la voix inquiète d'Adriana ? »

Le jeune sorcier hésita : devait-il lui mentir pour la rassurer ou lui dire la vérité et l'inquiéter encore plus ? La réponse vient de son professeur de potion.

« - Harry, est-ce que c'est la cicatrice ou autre chose qui te fait mal ?

\- La cicatrice, répondit-il d'une voix rauque comme s'il avait hurlé plusieurs heures.

\- Peux-tu nous dire exactement ce que tu ressens, lui demanda le maître des lieux ?

\- Ca brûle plus fort que d'habitude. C'est pire que de toucher la cuisinière en marche, expliqua Harry. »

Les deux adultes blêmirent à cette explication, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avoueraient même sous la torture.

« - Elle brûle plus ici que pendant les cours de …, s'arrêta-t-il brusquement les yeux écarquillés par la compréhension.

\- Harry est-ce que ca va ?

\- Quirrel était Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, il avait prit la marque pendant les vacances d'été durant mon séjour en Albanie, répondu le lord sans trop comprendre où voulait en venir Harry.

\- Vous aussi n'est-ce pas, demanda le jeune sorcier en se tournant vers son tuteur ?

\- Viens en au fait, dit Mélissa.

\- Je croyais que ma cicatrice s'agitait en présence de magie mais c'est plus que ça. Elle brûle lorsque je suis en contact avec votre magie, expliqua l'héritier Potter en se tournant vers le patriarche. Mais pourquoi ? »

L'ex-ennemi public numéro 1 se mit à tourner en rond dans la bibliothèque, allant d'une étagère à l'autre feuilletant rapidement des livres. Il continua pendant cinq minutes avant de se stopper brusquement.

« -Tu as trouvé quelque chose, grand-père, demanda Adriana ?

\- Comment ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plutôt, s'écria l'interpellé en se précipitant sur Harry, fixant la cicatrice de ses yeux rouges ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry qui sentait la douleur s'accroître au fil de minutes ?

\- Le soir d'Halloween 1981, j'avais déjà créé septs horcruxes. Le morceau d'âme qu'il me restait était fragile. Ta mère a du te dessiner cette rune de protection juste avant que je n'entre dans ta chambre. Quand l'avada est revenu sur moi, il est possible que ça a eu le même effet que le rituel de division de l'âme.

\- Mais c'est impossible, dit Séverus ne volant pas y croire .

\- Même après avoir réunifié mon âme, je ne me suis pas senti complet, Severus. J'ai pensé que Moria m'avait pris le morceau d'âme qu'il me restait en 81. Mais j'avais tord.

\- Comment le retirer, demanda Adriana ? Ce n'est peut-être pas bon de garder un horcrux ainsi.

\- Nagini est en pleine forme, dit Mélissa pour apaiser sa sœur. De plus, c'est à Harry de décider s'il veut garder ce morceau d'âme.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple. Quand votre grand-père a repris l'horcrux en Nagini. Il y avait déjà un lien de familier qui a grandement aidé le rituel. Mais les autres horcruxes ont été détruits pour certains, grandement endommagé pour d'autres, expliqua le professeur de potion.

\- Je ne veux pas m'en débarrassé, dit Harry en passant au-delà de la douleur. »

Cette phrase fit naître des regards étonnés sur le visage de chacun.

« -Quoi, s'écria les trois Prince ?!

\- Quand j'aurais une plus grande maîtrise des arts de l'esprit, je pourrais si besoin est vous appeler sans que quiconque ne le sache à part nous deux.

\- Je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Tom impressionné. Séverus, tu prends en main son apprentissage en occlumensie. Arranges-toi pour qu'il passe le reste de l'année en retenue.

\- Il faudrait une très grosse erreur pour justifier ça, pensa l'adulte.

\- Je ne vois qu'un vol d'ingrédients ou une erreur dangereuse dans une potion, réfléchit Adriana.

\- Va pour le vol d'ingrédients. Tout changement dans une potion pourrait conduire à un allée simple à l'infirmerie.

\- Quelle est la prochaine potion qu'on devra faire ?

\- Un philtre contre la toux.

\- Si je me souviens bien de mes lectures, il y a de l'essence de belladone que l'on doit ajouter à un moment extrêmement précis, dit en souriant Mélissa.

\- Exact. La rajouter trop tôt provoque une émanation de fumée tandis que la mettre trop tard ne fait qu'amoindrir les effets de la potion, expliqua le professeur.

\- Père si un chaudron explose du côté des puff', tu sera qui tu dois réellement blâmer, dit Adriana, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vous avez intérêt à me rendre une potion parfaite. Tous les trois, dit le père d'un air sévère.

\- Il faut que tu améliores ton niveau d'occlumensie, Harry, dit le maître des lieux en s'éloignant du jeune sorcier.

\- Je le sais bien, monsieur.

\- Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, s'il te plaît Harry. Appelle moi Tom. Nous sommes en famille après tout.

\- Une famille, murmura Harry peinant encore à y croire. »

Harry et les jumelles descendirent dans le laboratoire accompagnés de maître de potions, laissant le mage noire à ses recherches. Ce dernier voulait absolument trouver un moyen pour au moins diminuer la douleur que ressentais son neveu. Comment pouvait-il lui révéler leur lien de parenté s'ils ne pouvait être à moins de 2m sans que le plus jeune soit pris de violent maux de tête?

...

Après avoir réussi leur philtre contre la toux, les trois jeunes quittèrent le laboratoire qui contrairement à ceux de l'école, était lumineux, aéré et propre pour se rendre dans la salle d'armes. La salle rectangulaire comportait de nombreuses armures et mannequins d'entraînement alignés contre les deux plus long murs. Contre les deux autres murs une collections impressionnantes d'armes blanches et même quelques armes à feu aux plus grand étonnement de Harry.

"- Voici la salle d'armes. C'est là qu'on s'entraîne, Mélissa et moi depuis nos 9 an à peu près.

\- Et vous savez vous servir de toutes ses armes?

\- Bien sûre! Bon, on manque d'entraînement pour les armes à feu mais on les a jamais vraiment utilisé avant, répondit Mélissa.

\- En même temps, c'est pas Méphisto qui t'aurait laisser ses armes en mains, vu la peur qu'il en avait, ria Adriana sans se préoccuper de Harry.

\- Oui! Surtout quand tu en avais une en main, répliqua Mélissa!

\- Dixit celle qui en visant devant elle touchait la cible à côté de la sienne, ricana Adriana."

Elle se lancèrent quelques piques avant de se rendre compte que Harry était présent et qu'elles avaient parlé de leur apprentissage spécial sans gènes devant lui.

"- Vous ... Vous avez été entraîner à tuer dès vos neuf ans , demanda Harry, choqué?

\- Nan, répondit Adriana

\- Dès nos quatre ans, corrigea Mélissa.

\- Vos quatre ans ! Mais comment..

\- Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que nous n'avons pas vécu ici entre nos quatre et 9 ans, commença Adriana.

\- Après la mort de notre mère, une famille de tueurs à gages nous a élevé comme l'un des leurs, continua la jumelle.

\- Ce sont eux qui nous ont appris à nous servir de ses armes.

\- Dans le but qu'on fasse comme eux.

\- Et vous.. Vous avez tué des gens?

\- Harry, on n'avait pas le choix, dit Adriana en essayant d'apaiser son ami. Si on ne le faisait pas, ils nous auraient fait subir bien pire que la torture physique.

\- Lors d'une mission avec Méphisto, j'ai refusé de tuer une fillette qui m'avait vu assassiner son père, commença Mélissa en tournant le dos à sa soeur et son petit cousin. Méphisto l'a tué. En rentrant il m'a enfermée dans une geôle. Lui et Samael ont ensuite enfermé Adriana dans la cellule en face de la mienne. Ils nous ont torturé jour et nuit durant une semaine. L'un torturait physiquement Adriana tandis que l'autre m'obligeait à regarder. Le peu qu'ils nous donnaient à manger n'était suffisant. Adriana ne doit sa survie qu'à sa magie et à Elisabeth qui nous avait sortie des cachots après une semaine. J'ai appris que sans elle on y serait resté encore deux semaines et Adriana y serait morte et moi aussi. Alors oui, nous avons tué des gens par contrat, oui nous avons tué des innocents qui ne faisaient que passer au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, mais c'était pour nous protéger."

Les deux expliquèrent leur histoire à Harry qui les regardait, médusé. A la fin du récit, Adriana et Mélissa se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre, s'empêchant mutuellement de verser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler dès qu'elles pensaient à leur passé.

"- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu pouvais me rassurer sur l'aspect de mon paysage mentale, lâcha Harry après un instant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, les événements du passé et du présent changent le palais mental d'une personne, dit Adriana.

\- On a encore 1h30 avant le repas, signala Mélissa. Vous voulez faire quoi?

\- On pourrait te faire visiter cet aile du manoir, si tu veux Harry, demanda la jumelle?

\- On est dans une salle d'arme, alors pourquoi pas revoir les sorts qu'on a vu cette année. J'ai quelques difficultés avec certains sorts en charme.

\- Ah oui? Pourtant tu les réussit à chaque fois, s'étonna l'aiglon?

\- Jamais du premier coup.

\- Je ne vois aucun problème à ça, à part un manque de concentration, commenta la slytherin.

\- Le problème est qu'à chaque fois que je lance un sort, soit rien ne se passe, soit le sort agit beaucoup trop bien.

\- Commença beaucoup trop bien, demanda son amie?

\- Par exemple le sort de lévitation. Soit j'y arrive passe, soit l'objet en lévitation s'élève rapidement pour se cogner au plafond pour redescendre ensuite lourdement. Dans le deuxième cas, je me sens fatigué après.

\- Je vois. C'est un problème de dosage, compris la vert et argent.

\- De dosage ?

\- Soit tu ne laisses pas assez ta magie s'étirer vers l'objet à ensorceler et donc il ne se passe rien, soit tu utilises trop de magie d'un seul coup, expliqua la bleu et argent.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger ça?

\- Il faut t'entraîner sur des mannequins spéciaux. Ceux que nous avons ne sont pas fait pour ça.

\- Quelle est la différence?

\- 20 000 gallions supplémentaire à l'achat. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ces mannequins sont ensorcelés pour être insensible aux effets réels des sorts qu'on lui lance. Il change de couleur selon si tu y mets trop peu ou trop de magie ou la quantité parfaite de magie. Bien sûr, il peut aussi agir comme les dummies normaux en activant les modes combat ou duel.

\- "Combat ou duel", il y a une différence?

\- Les duels sorciers sont régis par une multitude de règle qui sont différents d'un pays à l'autres bien qu'il y est des ressemblances. Les combats sorciers... Et bien comment dire, réfléchit Mélissa?

\- Tous les coups sont permis. Tu peux te battre avec des armes blanches, ta magie ou tes poings. Mais c'est très mal vu de se battre avec autre chose que sa magie."

Et ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'au souper qu'ils prirent avec leur tuteur mais le maître des lieux avait décidé qu'il mangerait dans la bibliothèque dans laquelle il s'était enfermé et avait exigé de n'être dérangé que s'il y avait danger de mort imminente pour l'un des membres de sa famille.

 _Review?_


	21. Chap20 Noël au Manoir Slytherin

**Chap 20**

C'était le 25 décembre. Harry avait passé les trois derniers jours à apprendre à connaître Mélissa et son tuteur. Les deux premiers jours, les trois première année avaient fait leur devoir ensemble, utilisant la bibliothèque de la malle de Adriana puisque le maître des lieux monopolisait celle du manoir afin de trouver un moyen d'être avec Harry sans que celui-ci n'est trop mal pour faire quoique ce soit. Durant ses trois premiers jours, Harry avait vu une facette que personne d'autres que sa famille et ses proches connaissaient : le côté pédagogue du maître des potions. L'homme lui avait montré un livre sur les potions qui était bien mieux expliqué que ceux de l'école mais inutilisable en cours puisque son auteur était l'un des rares elfes des bois ayant tenté de percer dans l'enseignement malgré les innombrables lois anti-créatures.

Harry se levant ce matin-là se demandait à quoi devait-il s'attendre aujourd'hui. Après tout, depuis la mort de ses parents, il n'avait jamais rien eu pour Noël. Lui-même n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter quoique ce soit pour ces hôtes, alors pourquoi devait-il s'attendre à recevoir un présent de leur part ? Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était 5 heures du matin. « Trop tard pour se tôt pour se lever », pensa-t-il en prenant son livre de DCFM. Après une quinzaine de minute, il changea d'avis et alla prendre sa douche.

Trente minutes plus tard, il était prêt et se décida finalement à descendre malgré l'heure matinale. Harry alla directement en cuisine, simplement pour observer les créatures aux oreilles pointues. Il était toujours fasciné de les voir travailler avec tant de joie. Il avait déjà interpellé un elfe de maison pour lui demander pourquoi était-il si heureux de travailler en esclave. Le sorcier se souvenait encore du regard attristé de l'elfe quand il avait sans le vouloir dit qu'il avait vécu comme un elfe de maison chez son ancienne famille. L'elfe, nommé Lómion qui voulait dire Fils du crépuscule, s'était autoproclamé défendeur de l'Enfant-éclair, surnom que lui avait donné les petites êtres magiques.

Lómion venait d'ailleurs d'apparaître devant Harry.

« - Le jeune maître ne devrait pas être ici. Le jeune maître devrait encore dormir, réprimanda-t-il.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me rendormir, Lómion.

\- Le petit déjeuner des maîtres n'est pas encore prêt, Enfant-éclair, informa une très jeune elfe dénommée Anardil.

\- Je m'en doutais, Anardil. Mais je vais attendre que les autres se lève pour manger, ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit le jeune sorcier.

\- Mangez au moins ce fruit, Maître Harry, s'écria Lómion !

\- D'accord mais juste un seul. Allez remettez-vous au travail tous les deux avant que Celeanar n'arrive, dit-il connaissant la terrible réputation de la sévère chef des elfes de la maison Slytherin. »

Les elfes avaient décidés que le jeune maître était trop maigre pour son bien, alors dès qu'il finissait sa banane, celle-ci repoussait comme s'il ne l'avait pas touché. Il était étrange pour Harry d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait réellement soin de lui. C'est pourquoi après la troisième « réincarnation » de la banane, il partit à la bibliothèque.

Lorsque à 6 heures, le maître des lieux entra dans la salle à manger, il fut surpris d'y voir Harry, parlant avec Nagini comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis des lustres.

 _§-Et c'est là où Adriana m'a rejoint, Quirrel était en train de m'étrangler mais elle a eu le courage de lancer un petrificus totalus sur lui. Bon, ça l'a pas touché mais lancé un sort de quatrième année à notre âge, c'est comme même magnifique !_

 _-Tu oublies qui est son grand-père, Enfant-Eclair,_ répondit Nagini _._

 _\- Comment pourrait-on l'oublier ? Il est comme même le sorcier le plus craint alors qu'il est déclaré mort !_

 _\- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi les sorciers refusent de prononcer le surnom que mon sorcier s'est donné,_ siffla Nagini avec réelle incompréhension _. C'est triste de ne jamais entendre « Lord Voldemort »._

 _\- Mais quelle idée aussi de le renommer« Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom »!Je comprends parfaitement qu'on ne prononçait pas son nom de mage noir pendant la guerre avec le sort de tabou, mais il a été déclaré mort depuis 10 ans ! Normalement, les sorts de longues durée s'arrêtent lorsque le lanceur est mort, non ?_

 _-Sauf si le sort a été lié à une gemme de pouvoir,_ intervînt le maître des lieux de la chambranle de la porte.

 _\- Bonjour, monsieur Tom. Je pensais que les gemmes de pouvoir n'étaient qu'un mythe ?_

 _\- Elles existent encore mais leur extraction a brutalement stoppé après un éboulement qui tua des milliers de nains et de gobelins._

\- _Les nains et les gobelins travaillaient ensemble_ , s'étonna le plus jeune !

\- _C'est en se rejetant mutuellement la faute de cette tragédie que les deux peuples finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre allant jusqu'à se détester_ , expliqua l'adulte.

\- _Bon je vais remonter dans ma chambre. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger pendant que vous prenez votre petit déjeuner_ , dit Harry sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait encore en fourchelangue.

\- _Ne te donne pas cette peine, Harry. Tu es ici chez toi. De plus, je voulais te voir par rapport à ta cicatrice._

 _-Je vous écoute,_ répliqua Harry en se mettant droit.

 _-_ J'ai trouvé deux sorts qui expliquerait la douleur que tu ressens en ma présence, dit-il repassant à l'anglais. La seule manière de savoir lequel des deux sorts a été lancé sur toi, j'ai besoin d'un cheveu avec le bulbe. Selon la couleur que prendra la potion après avoir ajouté le cheveu, je saurai la marche à suivre pour régler le problème _._

\- Dommage qu'il n'existe aucun sort qui annule tous les sorts, soupira Harry.

\- Le finite incantatem annule la plus part des sorts blancs et même quelques sorts « noirs » basiques mais ça ne marcherait pas dans le cas présent. Ta cicatrice sent vraiment trop la magie noire pour ça. Je vais peut-être avoir besoin de ton sang pour contrer le sort.

-Bien. Vous avez un récipient et un couteau, s'il vous paît ? »

Aussitôt demandé, aussitôt apparu. D'un geste précis, Harry empoigna le couteau et se coupa la paume de la main gauche. Tom récupéra le sang dans la fiole qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Voyant que son touché empirait la douleur de Harry, il s'empressa de lâcher sa main tout en appelant Celeanar pour qu'il soigne le jeune sorcier, ce que s'empressa de faire l'elfe tout en réprimandant Harry qui aurait très bien pu couper moins profondément. Ensuite, le jeune garçon eut le plaisir de ne pas être le seul à être réprimandé par l'elfe. En effet, le sorcier adulte avait voulu disparaître en catimini pendant que Celeanar était occupé mais c'était sans compter la rapidité de l'elfe qui fit claquer la porte d'un claquement de doigt.

« - Maître, vous n'êtes comme même pas assez fou pour penser rater votre petit déjeuner, n'est-ce pas, demanda sombrement le chef des elfes ?

\- Non, mentit éhontément le propriétaire des lieux !

\- Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur ? Dans le cas contraire, je suis sûr que la vénérable Délia se fera un plaisir de vous donner la béqué, déclara doucereusement le chef des elfes. »

Harry eut la surprise de voir le grand-père de sa meilleur ami blanchir sous la menace. Le jeune sorcier eu le réflexe de baisser la tête lorsque son « ancien » (il en doutait encore) ennemi se rappela qu'il y avait un témoin.

« - Je vais reposer ce livre à la bibliothèque, dit rapidement Harry en sortant tout aussi vite du salon. »

Autre part dans le manoir

Adriana venait de s'habiller lorsqu'elle vit un phœnix aux plumes bleues, noires et argents sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre. Après avoir ouvert la fenêtre, elle s'inclina devant la créature légendaire, attendant d'avoir une réponse de l'oiseau qui ne se fit pas prier, trillant d'acceptation. La sorcière élémentaire de feu caressa d'abord l'animal quelques minutes avant de défaire le lien qui retenait la lettre dépourvu de seau. Il était inhabituel que le cachet de cire soit sans aucun dessin ou relief car c'était un manquement à l'étiquette . Etant l'héritière de la branche principale de la famille Prince, elle avait cacheté sa lettre aux Flamel du symbole des Princes c-à-d un dragon surmontée d'une couronne. La prudence étant le maître-mot de sa conduite, elle utilisa tous les sortilèges de détection de sa connaissance sur l'enveloppe scellée sous le regard indigné du phœnix qui avait l'air de dire « Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais laissé une enfant prendre une lettre piégée ? ». Les différents sorts lui renvoyèrent simplement un charme qui ne laissait visible la lettre qu'aux yeux du destinataire et du destinateur. Rassurée, elle ouvrit la lettre.

Chère A. Prince,

Je dois avouer que votre lettre nous a surpris, mon épouse et moi-même et que nous avons d'abord pensé à une mauvaise farce. Mais après la soudaine disparition d'un professeur de Hogwards ainsi que quelques discussions avec le directeur Dumbledore, nous nous sommes vus forcer de vous croire sur parole.

Pour ce qui est de votre demande de rendez-vous, nous acceptons de vous rencontrer à la banque de Londres à la seule condition que la rencontre soit faite en la présence de notre chargé de compte.

Si vous acceptez cette condition, accrochez la broche qui se trouve jointe à la lettre. Il s'agit d'un portkey qui vous mènera directement dans le bureau de notre chargé de compte à 11h le 27 décembre. J'espère que vous ne viendrez pas les mains vides.

Bien à vous

N. Flamel

Il s'agissait de bien plus que ce qu'elle avait espéré en écrivant sa lettre quelques jours plus tôt. Elle allait pouvoir rencontrer les Flamel ! Maintenant, il ne lui restait qu'à trouver un moyen d'être seule lorsque le portkey s'activerait. Quoiqu'elle pouvait peut-être venir accompagné de Harry, après tout il est celui qui a récupéré la Pierre… Descendant les escaliers, Adriana se disait qu'elle se présenterait accompagnée de Harry si il était à proximité lors de l'activation du portkey. Elle se décida à donner un mot d'explication à Misah qui aurait pour mission de le donner à son père à 11h01 le 27 pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas de sa future disparition.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour pour concocter des plans: il s'agissait de Noël ! Pas qu'ils commémorent la naissance du Christ comme les Moldus le font. Non. Depuis qu'elles étaient de retour dans leur famille, leur grand-père avait décidé d'instaurer la tradition de s'offrir des présents ce jour-ci malgré le fait que Yule ne tombait que tous les 4 ans le 25 décembre, tombant le 26 les autres années. Elle rentra dans la salle à manger essayant de ne pas éclater de rire en voyant Celeanar, un air sévère sur le visage juste derrière son grand-père qui ,lui, tentait de ne pas paraître gêné du regard sévère de l'elfe et celui, moqueur, de Harry qui cachait son sourire espiègle derrière un bol de céréales. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait son petit cousin aussi détendu en présence de son grand-père et cela lui plaisait. Bon, ils étaient tous les deux aux extrémités de la pièce mais au moins ils étaient détendus en présence l'un de l'autre, ce qui est déjà une grande avancée compte-tenu du passif de son grand-père.

…..Le soir venue…

Harry venait de se mettre au lit en ce 25 décembre, repensant à cette journée remplie de surprise et de joie. En effet, malgré le fait d'avoir fini son repas assez rapidement, Tom fit signe à Harry de rester assis et d'attendre que tous aient fini de manger. Lorsque ce fut fait, le sorcier aux yeux verts eut la surprise de voir apparaître devant lui une petite pile de cadeaux à la place de son bol. Quatre cadeaux se trouvaient devant lui mais il n'osait même pas les approcher de peur qu'ils disparaissent. Ce n'est que lorsque les regards des trois serpentard et de la serdaigle se firent trop pesant que le dernier Potter comprit que les cadeaux était réellement pour lui. Le premier qu'il choisi de déballer était emballé d'un papier cadeau moldu le démarquant des autres par ces couleurs criardes. Hermione avait du l'envoyer hier soir, se dit-il en découvrant la triologie de Tolkien Le Seigneur des Anneaux. Il en avait lu quelques extraits ,plus jeune, les rares fois où il arrivait à entrer dans la bibliothèque de l'école mais n'avait jamais pu connaître la totalité de l'histoire à cause de Dudley et sa bande. Le deuxième cadeau qu'il avait ouvert lui était offert par Séverus et il s'agissait d'un ouvrage marqué par le temps parlant des potions médicinales. Il n'était certes pas encore au même niveau que les filles du professeur mais il démontrait une volonté d'apprendre qui le mènerait certainement au niveau de Séverus si ce n'est au dessus, lui avait confié le potioneux. Le troisième cadeau venait de Mélissa qui lui avait offert ce qu'elle appelait « la panoplie complète du vrai sorcier » qui comprenait deux collections fort coûteuses sur l'étiquette sang-purs pour l'une et les devoirs d'un héritier d'une noble et ancienne famille pour l'autre ainsi qu'un bon d'achat pour Chez Mrs Guipire afin qu'il « ait une garde-robe digne de son rang » avait-elle expliqué. Le dernier cadeau à déballer , offert par Adriana, était un coffret dans lequel reposait un cahier et d'une plume.

« Le carnet est ensorcelé pour ne jamais être à court de pages. La plume est enchantée pour retranscrire exactement tout ce qu'elle entend, contrairement aux plumes à papotte qui change les dires des personnes pour en vicier le sens. Ainsi tes notes seront toujours correctes et complètes» lui avait expliqué la serdaigle. Le garçon avait remercié cette famille qui lui tendait les bras tout en leur demandant pardon pour ne rien avoir acheté pour eux. Ensuite, ils repartirent tous chacun de leurs côtés, Tom et Séverus allant au labo de potion, les trois poudlardiens se dirigeant vers la volière pour remercier Draco, Blaise et Daphnée pour les jumelles et Hermione pour Harry et Adriana qui avait reçu de la rousse trois livres de la série « Pour les nuls » sur l'électricité, l'internet et les ordinateurs. Par la suite, les jumelles et Harry s'amusèrent dans la neige toute l'après-midi, Mélissa ne se gênant pas pour utiliser son contrôle élémentale sur la neige pour former de gigantesque boule de neige tandis que Adriana faisait fondre les dites boules avant qu'elles ne l'atteignent, ou du moins tentait de le faire. Les trois ayant enfin agit comme les enfants qu'ils sont encore, rentrèrent trempés et gelés (à par Mélissa qui de par son contrôle ne ressentait pas le froid) par la neige, se réchauffant pour deux d'entre eux avec un bon chocolat chaud servis par les elfes de maison.


End file.
